


Marvel Oneshots

by parkersharthook



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anthony Mackie - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Protective Avengers, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Stark!Reader, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, Wanda and Peter are Friends, bunch of unrelated oneshots, natasha romanov - Freeform, peter parker/stark!reader - Freeform, reader inserts galore, steve rogers - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: A bunch of unrelated marvel oneshots that included marvel characters and actors--request anything!!





	1. Prompts

1\. “Go to hell”  
2\. “Fuck You”  
3\. “Fuck me!”  
4\. “Fuck”  
5\. “I’m so happy I could kiss you”  
6\. "Forever?” …"Forever!”  
7\. "Sorry I’m late”  
8\. "I’m so sorry…”  
9\. "Why me?”  
10\. "Stop it!”  
11\. "Don’t you dare!”  
12\. "Truth or Dare?’  
13\. "Do you trust me?” …"Always”  
14\. "Don’t you trust me?”  
15\. "What? Didn’t see that coming?”  
16\. "Please come home safe…”  
17\. "I can’t lose you, Not again…”  
18\. "Take it out on me…”  
19\. "What happened?”  
20\. "Have you been crying?”  
21\. "I always know”  
22\. "It’s midnight, what do you want?”  
23\. "Kiss me”  
24\. "Why?”  
25\. ”Son of a bitch”  
26\. "How are you?”  
27\. "Where have you been?”  
28\. "I swear”  
29\. "You don’t need to be so demanding”  
30\. "I need a strong drink and some pain killers”  
31\. "This is the end, isn’t it?”  
32\. "I miss you”  
33\. "See you at home”  
34\. "You, me, bed now”  
35\. "Care to explain?”  
36\. "Can we please_____”  
37\. "For the love of god”  
38\. "We can never catch a break can we?”  
39\. "Now, where’s the fun in that?”  
40\. "Do me a favour? Stand back.”  
41\. "Stand down”  
42\. "Hold me”  
43\. "You better hope my mom doesn’t find out”  
44\. "Where are we?”  
45\. "Did you even look at a map?”  
46\. "Hallelujah”  
47\. "Is that blood?”  
48\. “Do you want me to leave?”  
49\. "I swear it won’t happen again.”  
50\. "I’m not jealous.”  
51\. "You can’t keep doing this.”  
52\. "I’m going to take care of you, okay?”  
53\. "You can’t die. Please don’t die.”  
54\. "You did what?!”  
55\. "Were you ever going to tell me?”  
56\. "Don’t ask me that.”  
57\. "Say it!”  
58\. "I could kiss you right now!”  
59\. "Are you still awake…?”  
60\. "Excuse you?”  
61\. "This is all your fault!”  
62\. "I shouldn’t be in love with you.”  
63\. "I could kill you right now!”  
64\. "Just admit I’m right.”  
65\. "That doesn’t even make sense.”  
66\. "That’s irrational.”  
67\. "Just pretend to be my date.”  
68\. "Are you really going to leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me?”  
69\. "When you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!”  
70\. "I think I’ve been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again.”  
71\. "I’m not going to apologize for this. Not anymore.”  
72\. "That’s almost exactly the opposite of what I meant.”  
73\. "It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.”  
74\. "Can I sit here? The other tables are full.”  
75\. "You weren’t supposed to laugh!”  
76\. "This is, by far, the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.”  
77\. "I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”  
78\. "Before I do this, I need you to know that I have always loved you.”  
79\. "Did I say that out loud?”  
80\. "Do you think you could have loved me?”  
81\. "Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”  
82\. "How long have you been standing there?”  
83\. "Have I ever lied to you?”  
84\. "Have you lost your fucking mind?”  
85\. "I am not losing you again!”  
86\. "I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”  
87\. "When I picture myself happy… It’s with you.”  
88\. "I made a mistake.”  
89\. "I may be an idiot, but I’m your idiot.”  
90\. "I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.”  
91\. "I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.”  
92\. "I’m not good enough for you.”  
93\. "I fell in love with my best friend.”  
94\. "I’m sorry, what? I keep getting lost in your eyes.”  
95\. "I’m up for the challenge.”  
96\. "I’m yours.”  
97\. "If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”  
98\. "If you go anywhere near them, you’ll have to deal with me!”  
99\. "It’s okay to cry…”  
100\. "Talk to me.”  
101\. "Look at me—just breathe, okay?”  
102\. "Look, I don’t have much time, but I wanted to say I love you.”  
103\. "Well, this is where I live.”  
104\. "What are you afraid of?”  
105\. "You are the single best thing that has ever happened to me.”  
106\. "You deserve so much better.”  
107\. "You don’t have to stay.”  
108\. "They don’t know you the way I do.”  
109\. "You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”  
110\. "You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”  
111\. "You shouldn’t have even been there!”  
112\. "You weren’t supposed to hear that.”  
113\. "You’re safe now. I’ve got you.”  
114\. "Teach me?”  
115\. "We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?”  
116\. "Looks like we’ll be stuck here for a while.”  
117\. "Just once.”  
118\. "I can’t believe you talked me into this.”  
119\. "It’s not what it looks like.”  
120\. "I got you a present.”  
121\. "Hey! I was gonna eat that!”  
122\. "See, now, what that so bad?”  
123\. “You’re the best part of me.”  
124\. "I don’t want to think about what I’d be like without you.”  
125\. "Can I hold your hand?”  
126\. "It’s a real shame nobody asked for your opinion.”  
127\. "What time is it?”  
128\. "Just wait a second.”  
129\. "Here, let me.”  
130\. "You’re so cute when you pout like that.”  
131\. "I don’t care what they said, it doesn’t mean shit!”  
132\. "This isn’t gonna end well!”  
133\. "Did you enjoy yourself last night?”  
134\. "Are you kidding me? We’re not ‘fine’!”  
135\. “You’ve only heard his side of the story. You never asked for mine.”  
136\. "Oh my God! You’re in love with him/her!”  
137\. "You make me feel like I’m not good enough.”  
138\. "For some reason I’m attracted to you.”  
139\. "I am not losing you again.”  
140\. "Why don’t they just kiss already?”  
141\. Why do you keep pushing me away?”  
142\. "I can’t explain right now, but I need you to trust me.”  
143\. I’ve never felt this way before….and it scares the shit out of me.”  
144\. "Don’t fucking touch me!”  
145\. "Are you really taking his side against me?”  
146\. "Wait a second are you jealous?”  
147\. "I wish I could hate you.”  
148\. "Come over here and make me.”  
149\. "This is by far the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”  
150\. "You’re the only one I trust to do this.”  
151\. "I thought you were dead.”  
152\. "This isn’t just about you. It’s about what’s best for all of us.”  
153\. "I love you, you asshole.”  
154\. "You did this for me?”  
155\. "You can’t protect me.”  
156\. "You know I wouldn’t do this if I had any other choice.”  
157\. "I’m so stupid to make the mistake of falling in love with my best friend.”  
158\. "The way you flirt is shameful/shameless.”  
159\. “I just wanted an easy day with my girlfriend/boyfriend. What’s so wrong with that?”  
160\. "Go then, leave! See if I care!”  
161\. "You braided his hair?”  
162\. "Have you lost your damn mind?!”  
163\. "Please don’t argue. You have to leave right now, you aren’t safe here.”  
164\. "I’m not surprised that you murdered him.”  
165\. Am I supposed to be scared of you?”  
166\. "Is that what you’re doing? Trying to make me to hate you?”  
167\. "If he’s going to treat you like shit I’m going to kick his ass.”  
168\. "You’re hiding something from me.”  
169\. "You better have a good reason for waking me up at the ass-crack of dawn.”  
170\. "I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”  
171\. "Don’t you dare to ever do that again!”  
172\. "Man, you are a dream come true.”  
173\. "Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”  
174\. "I made a mistake.”  
175\. "H-How long have you been standing there?”  
176\. "Is the skirt is supposed to be this short?”  
177\. “This is why you don’t ever have any shirts to wear.”  
178\. "Please, don’t give up on me.”  
179\. "When are you going to realize that I don’t care?”  
180\. "Those things you said in there… Did you mean them?”  
181\. "I know that you have reached a decision, but given that it is a stupid ass decision I have elected to ignore it”  
182\. "Who gave you that black eye?!”  
183\. "What the hell are you doing here?! I told you I never wanted to see you again!”  
184\. "I’m sorry, what were you saying? I keep getting lost in your eyes.”  
185\. "It’s okay baby, I’m here for you.”  
186\. "You say the nastiest things when you’re angry, so yes, I’m walking away from you now.  
187\. "I’m starting an idiot jar. Any time you do or say anything idiotic, you have to put at least a dollar in it—more depending on how stupid the thing that you said or did was.”  
188\. "You haven’t even touched your food. What’s going on?”  
189\. "If you don’t want to talk about what happened, then say so. Don’t just lie and say it’s fine.”  
190\. "Don’t you dare say you love me!”  
191\. “It’s a hobby of mine to prove you wrong.”  
192\. "I swear I didn’t mean to touch your butt.”  
193\. "Why are you wearing my shirt? Please, don’t take it off. It looks good on you.”  
194\. "enjoying the view?”  
195\. "go on, just leave! that’s what everyone does anyway.”  
196\. "who did this to you?”  
197\. "that’s a bad idea.”"name a better idea, then.”  
198\. "quick, kiss me.”  
199\. "you’re such a distraction.”  
200\. "i’m doing this to protect you.”  
201\. "get the fuck back to sleep, (y/n).”  
202\. "we’re not dating— ugh whatever.”  
203\. "i can’t let anything happen to you.”  
204\. "i leave for just a minute and this happens!”  
205\. "what? i thought you two were a thing.


	2. Coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the team react when Peter gets seriously injured while fighting crime and learn something new about him?
> 
> [peter parker x gwen stacy]
> 
> 5951 words
> 
> warnings: graphic depictions of violence

”you know… it’s quite rude to rob a bank.” Spiderman quipped easily as he leaned against the wall casually. The group of burglars spun on their heels to face him with shocked and scared looks painting their faces. Peter wanted to laugh to himself but held back as that would be unprofessional. He quickly shot his webs at the guns the men held and pulled them away, effectively webbing them to the opposite wall. It was almost comedic how quickly Spiderman took care of them. In a moment’s notice the five men were pinned to the ground with no means of escape. Peter looked over at the scene and congratulated himself. Their guns were secure as were the men and nothing was missing. A job well done, Spidey. He walked over to the fire alarm and went to pull it down before a voice stopped him.  
“Hello Spiderman.” The man practically spat out his name. Peter spun around leisurely but froze at the sight of a large gun being held by an even larger man. “Do I have your attention now?”  
Peter moved to grab the gun with a web but a metal cuff wrapped around and secured him to the wall. It seemed to be a type of magnetic cuff that would not leave the wall. He planted his feet on the wall and tugged with his other hand but it did nothing. He was still tugging on the cuff when another shot through the air and secured around his other wrist attaching it to the wall as well. Two more shot out and secured his ankles, Peter was rendered completely immobile. And while he typically wouldn’t panic as his super strength got him out of moth incidents, the fear was starting to creep in as he couldn’t move an inch.  
However Peter just put on a strong face and stated, “On no… you’ve got me. Know what are you gonna do?”  
He barely got the words out of his mouth when the shots were fired. There were six shots total and all six of them hit his body. He was in shock at first, not entirely registering the pain. He could feel the blood oozing from his body, which was a feeling he didn’t particularly enjoy. The man laughed maniacally and pointed the gun at him again.  
“Karen.” Spiderman’s voice was weak.  
“Yes Spiderman?”  
“Panic button.” Those two simple words were all it took for chaos to erupt. The suit shoved something into his ears as a shrill alarm sounded causing the gunmen to fall to the ground clutching his ears. Peter gasped and shuddered as his body slowly started going into shock. The blood stained the wall he was still suspended upon and dripped down to the floor.  
“Peter, Mr. Stark and Colonel Rhodes are on their way. I need you to remain calm.”  
“Oh-okay. Karen, what happened?”  
“You have multiple GSWs and some other problems. Peter, you seem to be drifting in and out of consciousness. Can you talk to me to stay awake?”  
“Su-sure Karen. What... what weapon?”  
“It seemed to be a regular gun.”  
“Healing… not working. Loss blood.”  
“Yes you do seem to be losing a lot of blood. Mr. Stark is 30 seconds away.”  
“Good. Pain… in pain.”  
“Hey kid.” Peter lolled his head back to look at Mr. Stark, “Okay I need you to stay still while I get you out of these cuffs.”  
“Yessir.” His words started to slur together causing Tony to panic. He quickly cut through the cuffs and caught Peter as he fell forward.  
“Okay I’m going to fly you home.” He picked the kid up in his arms, “Rhodes, can you secure the criminal.”  
“On it.”  
Tony readjusted Peter and took off into the air, “Bruce… Bruce can you hear me?”  
“Yeah what’s up?”  
“I need you to get the med bay ready.” Tony didn’t offer any other explanation as he flew through the air at record speed. He arrived at the tower almost immediately and didn’t slow down as he entered through the landing pad and continued flying to the medical wing. The iron man suit, which typically did not fly through the tower caught the attention of all the avengers, however they weren’t too concerned until they saw the trail of blood. They quickly followed the blood and Tony to where he landed in the medical wing and set down Peter on a bed carefully. He immediately stepped out of his suit and sent it away, the other avengers huddling around him and the boy.  
“Shit.” Clint whispered as he took in Peter’s wounds, “What happened?”  
Dr. Cho entered quickly, pulling gloves onto her hands as she pushed the heroes away from the boy. Her voice and demeanor instantly changed as she began to bark out orders, “I need you three to apply pressure to the wounds. Bruce, get his mask off to limit the restrictions on his breathing.” Helen listened to his heartbeat as she inserted an IV and hooked him up to a monitor. “Friday, I need a full body scan.”  
“6 GSWs. One bullet hit and is lodge in his left shoulder, two shots both exited in his chest cavity, two more through and through in his stomach, and one through his right leg which shattered his femur.” Tony let out a shaky breath as he heard what happened but his AI didn’t stop there, “Severe bruising on his wrists and ankles as well as on his ribs from the gunshots. He also has suffered from extreme blood loss.”  
Tony rubbed his forehead, “Friday connect to Karen.” A small beep was heard throughout the room, “Karen, what happened?”  
“Hello Mr. Stark, Peter successfully stopped five men from robbing a bank before the sixth emerged from a vault and used electromagnetic cuffs made of titanium to restrain peter against the wall. He then proceeded to shoot Peter six times with what seems to be a standard 9mm semi-automatic handgun.”  
“Seems to be? Karen, are you saying it’s not?”  
“It is but the bullet that is lodged in his shoulder seems to be emitting a type of poison.”  
“Poison?! Helen? Did you hear that?”  
Helen wanted to laugh at the protectiveness that Tony displayed only when it came to the boy but she also recognized the seriousness of the situation, “yes Tony. Your boy is very lucky, no major arteries were hit. However we need to take him into surgery to remove the bullet from his shoulder.” Dr. Cho stepped away from the bed as her team began to roll his away. She noticed Tony’s pained expression. “Mr. Stark, I promise you that everything will be okay and promises are a doctor’s worst nightmare. He has a very high chance of survival but I do need to remove the bullet as quickly as possible.”  
Tony mumbled and stumbled over his words slightly, “he has enhanced healing so that’s a thing.”  
Helen smiled lightly and nodded, “Yes I have all of Mr. Parker’s medical records and all of the required medication for his situation.”  
“O-okay thank you.”  
“Surgery shouldn’t take more than an hour and I’ll call for you when he’s out.” Tony just nodded. Dr. Cho left the room and walked across the hall to the OR while Tony just stood stuck in his place. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder causing him to wince.  
“C’mon, Tony. Peter’s in good hands.” It was Cap. Tony nodded weakly and let Steve guide him out of the room and towards the lounge room. Tony had maybe been sitting for five minutes when he sat up.  
“Is it bad to say that I’m somewhat happy I don’t have to call anyone?” Tony looked around while chewing on his thumbnail.  
“Yeah…. a little bit.”  
“It’s just…” Tony tried to redeem himself, “What do you even say? Like how do you tell someone that their family got shot six times?”  
“Actually…” Wanda started cautiously causing everyone to look to her curiously, “there is someone we should call.”  
“Who?” Sam asked while looking to everyone feeling as if he missed something but noticed how everyone but Wanda and Natasha were confused.  
“His girlfriend.” Wanda stated. She looked at the confused faces, “Did you not know about Gwen? She’s over here all the time.”  
Tony lifted in a finger and rose a brow, “I’m sorry what? She comes to the tower? I- uh- what?”  
Sam laughed loudly, “The kid has been sneaking a girl in! That’s so good! Did no one know about her?” He asked in between his laughter.  
“Of course I knew about her.” Natasha stated calmly, “What do you think am I? An average spy?”  
“Okay okay. So can you reach out to her then? Assuming she knows about all of this.”  
“She does.” Wanda said again.  
“Okay when did you two get so close?” Steve asked, also still very confused.  
She shrugged and fiddled with the hem of his shirt, “I don’t know. We’re the youngest. Plus, his room is right next to mine so I hear everything he does.”  
Bucky grimaced, “We don’t need to know about that.”  
Wanda frowned and flicked him with her finger, “get your mind out of the gutter… not that! Every night when he sneaks out to patrol or when the two of them are even talking, I can hear it.”  
Tony rubs his temple, feeling a headache coming on. “Okay…. after the call.” He pointed to her, “We are having a conversation.” he moved his finger to aim it at the roof, “You too Fri.”  
“I am well aware of Mr. Parker’s girlfriend Ms. Stacy and his nightly departures however he asked for silence and you gave him alpha authority.”  
“I regret everything.”  
~.~  
His fingers twitched slightly but it went unnoticed by the blonde that sat beside him. His eyes fluttered open and his head rolled to the side lazily. The blurriness slowly faded away and Peter’s lip quirked up slightly as his brain registered the person sitting in the chair next to his hospital bed.  
“Hey babe.” his voice came out as a hoarse whisper but Gwen heard it anyways. She sprang to life and pulled her chair closer, leaning in close.  
She grabbed his hand and kiss him lightly, “Fuck you Peter. You scared me half to death.”  
Peter wanted to laugh but his chest still hurt so he held it back opting to just smile. He let a shaky hand finger through her hair slightly before tucking a strand behind her ear. “I can’t leave you, you’d be a mess without me.”  
Gwen let out a watery laugh and kissed the back of his hand. She nodded along, “You’re right. Peter, you’re the one that holds me together. You can never leave me.”  
He ghosted his fingers over her cheek, “I won’t.”  
“I need to tell Dr. Cho that you’re awake. And I should probably let Mr. Stark know as well.” He nodded with a loopy smile and let his head fall back against the thin pillow. He watched Gwen lean over his bed to press a small button and saw both Dr. Cho and Tony enter the room a moment later, soon trailed by the rest of the avengers.  
Peter smiled and lifted his arms, “My frieeeennndddsss!” Wanda laughed at him and moved to seat on the arm of Gwen’s chair.  
Dr. Cho smiled and walked over to his monitor, “I still have him taking a large amount of pain killers… he may be a little loopy but it might come in waves.”  
Mr. Stark walked over to the side and laid a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “How ya feeling bud?”  
Peter gave him a lopsided grin, “just peachy.” He moved his arm and grimaced at the pain in his abdomen, “except when I move.”  
Dr. Cho flipped through his charts for a moment before checking his IV bag, “Okay I just need to check your abdomen so that means everyone should leave.”  
Peter pouted obnoxiously, and motioned to all the people in the room. “But these are my frieeeennndddsss.”  
Sam sat down in a chair and chuckled, “yeah and I certainly don’t want to miss loopy Peter. He’s funny.” Clint nodded and joined Sam in another chair.  
“Well I need food.” Wanda stated as she stood up and pulled Gwen with her, “and you do too.”  
“Oh actually I-” Wanda silenced her with a look and pulled her out of the room.  
“Bye frieeeennndddsss!” Peter called and waved at them before Dr. Cho poked his skin making him groan in pain. The doctor helped him sit up before unwrapping the bandages from his abdomen, revealing five squares of gauze taped to various spots on his body. Peter laughed, “Haha… I look stupid.”  
Natasha lifted her phone with a smirk and took a photo of him with drool hanging out of his mouth and his fingers forming a thumbs up, “yeah you do kid.”  
Peter stuck his tongue out at her as Dr. Cho removed one of the pieces of gauze. “Shut up spider lady! I’m not a kid anymore!”  
Nat snorted, “Spider lady? That’s a new one, though not your best work kid.”  
Peter rolled his eyes and in result his head as well, “whatever… Ms. Hulk.”  
Sam almost choked on his water as he saw Natasha narrow her eyes at the boy. He stifled a laugh, “Oh boy peter are you gonna pay for that later.”  
Dr. Cho threw away the used gauze pieces. “Okay these are healing very well. But they still might scar.”  
“Scar? But what about his enhanced healing?” Tony asked worried  
“Well the poison that Friday picked up when he was first scanned slowed down his healing and it still isn’t in full effect yet. And by the time it picks back up to its standard speed the wounds would have probably already scarred by then. We should be lucky that they’re healing this fast.”  
Peter nodded before noticing the full leg cast and his eyes widened. He poked the hard plaster, “whoa… what happened to my leg.” Natasha snorted at the kid.  
Dr. Cho pulled his curious hand away from the cast, “Your femur was broken. We had to reset it and had pins in it for the first week and now you need to have the cast for the next three weeks.”  
Peter nodded and leaned back on the bed, still shirtless with dried blood on his skin. “Mmmkay. That’s cool. Me sleepy.”  
“Alright Mr. Parker, you should rest. While you’re asleep I’m going to lower your dosage so page me or Bruce if it hurts when you wake up.”  
“Yes ma’am.” Peter pulled the pillow closer to his head and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.  
~.~  
It took five more hours of sleep before Peter woke up. He groaned as the bright light filled his eyes when they opened slowly. Peter rubbed his eyes and then his head, feeling a major headache coming on. He sat up in the bed, trying to remember where he was and what happened.  
“Ayy, good to see you sleeping beauty.” Sam said loudly as he entered the room with a bottle of water. “Perfect timing too because I just got you some water.”  
Peter gave me a small smile and took the bottle graciously. He down half of it in seconds before slowing down and putting it aside. He looked around at the empty medical room, “Where is everybody?”  
“Around the tower. We were taking turns sitting here so you didn’t wake up alone.”  
Peter nodded and ran a hand through his hair, “Thanks.”  
“Mr. Parker, good to see you are awake and healthy. I will alert Dr. Cho and Mr. Stark that you are awake.”  
Peter smiled, “Thanks Friday.”  
“You know Petey…” Peter groaned at the nickname but Sam just continued, “Everyone loves your girlfriend.”  
Peter froze and his eyes went wide, “You guys… you guys met Gwen?”  
Sam nodded and folded his hand almost evilly, “We did. She’s actually still here… practically refuses to leave your side but Wanda got her to eat something while you were asleep.”  
Peter tried to play it off casually but he knew he’d be getting an earful from the team later, “That’s good.”  
Much to Peter’s happiness Dr. Cho walked in a minute later with a smile on her face, “Good morning Mr. Parker.” She didn’t wait for his response as she began to check his vitals, “How are you feeling?”  
“Fine. A little stiff.” He stretched out his muscles slightly as she looked at his monitor.  
“Well that is to be expected, you are healing very well and quickly. Do you remember anything from earlier today?”  
“Kind of… it’s pretty foggy.”  
“Oh yeah….” Sam said with a laugh, “Once your better Nat wants to kick your ass.”  
Peter groaned, “Oh shit. What did I say?”  
“Mr. Wilson, if you aren’t going to be productive then you should leave.” Dr. Cho shot him a stern but friendly look. He just lifted his hands in surrender and left the room.  
He called behind him, “I’ll just go get to know Gwen.” Peter huffed and fell back on the bed.  
“Okay, Peter.” She flipped through a clipboard for a moment before setting it down and pulling out a flashlight. She shined it in his eyes for a moment before putting it back in her pocket. “Do you remember anything from the fight?”  
Peter scratched his head, “I remember taking down the men in the bank and then being restrained… and maybe someone shooting me?”  
“Try you getting shot six times.” Tony said as he entered the room, a slice of pizza in his hand.  
He smiled at him sheepishly, “Hey Mr. Stark.” He just shook his head at him and sat in the open chair.  
“Yes well we had to take you into surgery to remove a bullet that got lodge in your shoulder and Mr. Stark analyzed it. Once it broke your skin it began to emit a type of toxin that slowed down and almost stopped your enhanced healing completely. We were able to remove the bullet however the toxin needed to flush out of your system naturally but it is not deadly. You are still in that process but it does seem to clearing out rather quickly but your healing is not back to its full speed quite yet.”  
“How long?” Peter asked as he pressed a button, causing the bed to fold up into a chair.  
“Probably another day at most. However it could be less because your bullet wounds are practically healed.” Dr. Cho ghosted a finger over one of them and applied light pressure, “Any pain?” Peter shook his head and watched as Dr. Cho retracted her hand with a smile, “you are one lucky boy Peter.”  
“So I’ve been told. What about my leg?”  
“Well I first suspected three weeks, but if it’s following the same pattern as your torso than maybe only a week or two.” She looked at his chart once more, “So Peter… I would spend tonight in here just in case you experience any pain but other than that I have no reason to keep you here. You will have to use crutches because of your leg, and try to keep your arm movements limited to avoid aggravating your wounds. No training or patrol for the next three weeks unless I, only me, tell you otherwise. Is that understood?”  
Peter nodded with a smile, “Yes Dr. Cho. I promise to be a good patient.”  
She smiled at him, “I know you will.” She shot Tony a glare, “Plus, no one could be worse than him.”  
Tony didn’t bother refuting that as he knew it was true. Dr. Cho left the room, “It’s good to see you awake Peter, you had us worried for a while.”  
Peter frowned slightly and twidled his fingers guiltily, “how long was I out?”  
“Well this past nap was five hours but before that…..? 2 weeks.”  
Peter’s back straightened immediately and his eyes widened, “2 WEEKS?!” Peter rubbed his hand over his forehead, “I was in a coma for that long?!”  
“Yeah. We thought you’d only be asleep for a few days, a week at most but you just kept on sleeping. The only reason we didn’t completely freak out was that your brain activity was completely normal. Like you were sleeping or something.”  
Tony sighed and continued, “hope you don’t mind but after the first full week we were all pretty worried so Wanda looked into your head to make sure everything was alright.” He chuckled lightly, “She said you were just really tired and needed rest.”  
“Holy shit.” Peter muttered, “I was tired enough to sleep for an extra week? That’s got to be a new record or something.”  
Tony laughed, “Maybe kid. But I hope you’re well rested bc you’ve missed quite a bit and I need your help in the lab since your benched for the next few weeks.”  
Peter shifted slightly and stretched his arms above his head, “Sounds better than being stuck here.” A tense pause overtook them, “So you met Gwen?”  
As if she was summoned Gwen entered with a shy smile. “I heard he was awake.”  
“Yeah… I’ll give you two some privacy.” Peter smiled largely as Gwen came through the door completely and sat on the edge of his bed. She was wearing one of his shirts and plain pair of light blue skinny jeans. Her blonde hair was pulled in a messy ponytail and Peter thought she looked gorgeous.  
“Hey.” She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Peter hated himself for putting her through that. She grabbed one of his hands and intertwined their fingers, not making eye contact with Peter.  
“Gwen…” He lifted her chin with a gentle finger, “Everything alright?”  
She nodded a little too quickly and smiled a little too tightly for Peter to believe her next words, “Yeah of course. Just happy that you’re awake.”  
“I’m not going anywhere okay?” She nodded slightly before leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. He chuckled slightly, “how did you survive 2 weeks without kissing me.”  
Outside of the room Steve and Tony were leaning against a wall looking at the two of them through a window.  
“She’s good for him. Keeps him grounded.” Tony said.  
“Yeah she’s a good kid, he is too.” Steve agreed. He laughed silently as he watched Gwen lay a hesitant hand over one of his scars. He watched the kid wince heavily and felt himself straighten automatically, his mind telling him to check on the kid. But he relaxed as he let out a large laugh and Gwen smacked his shoulder lovingly. He pressed a finger into the same scar to show he was just kidding and smiled brightly at the probably fuming girl.  
“How did he keep her a secret? He can barely keep his secret identity a secret.” Tony sighed.  
“I’m not sure… maybe he thought he was protecting her.” he cocked his head to the side as he watched Gwen fold a leg under her body and scoot closer to Peter, “maybe he didn’t want us to know about her.”  
“But why?”  
“Protection maybe? I mean put yourself in his shoes. He’s lost his parents and his aunt and uncle. You know… he probably blames himself for their deaths. Especially his Aunt’s this past year.”  
Tony sighed, “He can’t possibly blame himself, I mean she got cancer. But I understand what you’re saying. He probably thinks she’s in danger just by being his girlfriend.”  
Steve let a smile creep onto his face, “or maybe he’s embarrassed by us.”  
“Us? I mean, I’d understand being embarrassed of Clint or Sam but you and me….?” Steve laughed and shook his head at his friend. He pushed off the wall, having enough of staring at the two teenagers.  
“But that doesn’t mean we aren’t gonna talk to him once she leaves.”  
Tony snorted, “Cap… I already have the slideshow presentation planned out.”  
~.~  
Gwen stayed in the tower for two more days, not wanting to leave Peter just as she got him back. But after some light begging from Peter she finally went back to her apartment and back to her normal life. Peter feels terrible for messing up her schedule. She missed almost a week of work with the claim of family problems and her roommates were worried sick about her. She just offered them a flimsy lie and a sad smile that thankfully got them off her back. When she finally left the tower, she made Peter promise to text her everyday due to the fact that she was worried sick.  
Peter just smiled lovingly at her and promised whatever she needed. He gave her a small kiss and then another before sending her off in the elevator telling her they’ll go on a date soon because they missed date night while he was asleep. Gwen stared at him until the elevator doors closed and she was out of his line of sight.  
“That was so cute I wanna barf.” A voice said from behind Peter.  
Peter just smile with his tongue poking the inside of his cheek as he spun around clumsily, still getting used to the crutches, “What do you want Sam?”  
“Team meeting in the conference room. I was told to summon you.”  
“yeah yeah I’m coming.” Peter began to hobble after him, keeping a decent pace with the superhero. “What’s it about? I thought I was benched?”  
“Oh it’s not a mission. It’s actually about you and your girlfriend.”  
Peter groaned and then grimaced as he made his way into the conference room full of avengers. He smiled sheepishly, “hey guys. How’s it going?”  
“Pretty good except for the fact that you’ve been sneaking a girl into the tower for I don’t know how long.” Steve said, straight to the point as always.  
Peter sighed as he sat down, “Okay I can explain everything.” The team looked to him expectantly, “So when we started talking like 6 months ago-”  
“you’ve been sneaking a girl in for six months?” Tony practically screamed  
“More like four. We’ve only been dating for five. Anyways, when it first started getting serious we hung out at her apartment which was fine because it’s close to NYU and you know she’s a chill girl. So anyways, then her annoying roommates got on me for always coming to her apartment instead of taking her to mine. Except that I live here, which is hard to explain. So for like two months, whenever she wanted to come over I took her to my friend’s Ned’s apartment because he’s a G. And that was going all fine and dandy until one night when I was patrolling, she got jumped and being the amazing superhero I am… I saved her. Anyways, we had already been dating for 3 months so she recognized my voice immediately. Speaking of, maybe I should install a voice modulator in my suit?”  
“Keep going kid.” Tony said steering him back onto the story  
“Right. So I tried to lie and convince her that I wasn’t peter but she wasn’t having it. And you know she’s pretty and I was getting all frazzled so she just took my mask off and saw it was me. And she was kind of angry, we didn’t talk for like a week or two. But then she came to me after class and just kind of like hugged me and apologized which is crazy because she didn’t have anything to apologize for but whatever not important. And we’ve been dating steadily since then.”  
“Okay that’s a cute story and all but why sneak her around?”  
Peter blushed, “Right my bad. So her dad is Captain Stacy of the police force and Gwen has actually been kidnapped twice already to be used for ransom and I just never wanted that to happen to her again because of us, or me. So I thought that god forbid if someone kidnapped her to get to me then the less she knew about you guys or the less you guys knew about her would keep her safe. So after I explained I was living in the tower, and I explained this to her we arranged a plan where I would just bring her to my room with my spidey skills. And because I have Alpha authority with Friday I just asked her to allow Gwen up whenever she needed but not tell you guys.”  
Clint groaned and dropped his head on the table, “This is ridiculous.”  
“But that doesn’t explain why you let Wanda know about her.” Vision said  
“I didn’t let Wanda find out. But one night me and Gwen were watching a movie and we laughed too loud and Wanda heard her and came in and tormented me for the next hour while she became like best friends with Gwen.”  
Wanda smiled, “We are not best friends. But yes I adopted the girl and the two of us find great pleasure in making Peter uncomfortable.”  
“And Natasha?” Sam asked.  
Peter just quirked an eyebrow up, “I don’t know how Natasha found out but I’m not surprised. I figured you guys would find out eventually I just didn’t know when.”  
“Well at least Wanda knew about her or she would’ve thought you blew her off for two weeks.” Sam pointed out  
“So really what I’m getting from this is that I need to update my security and take away your Alpha authority.” Tony said while looking to Peter.  
He casted his eyes down, “Me and Gwen understand if you don’t want her to come around anymore.”  
“No!” Bruce said suddenly, despire that he’d been quiet up until this point. Everyone looked at him funny, “It’s just these past two weeks I talked to her and she studies gamma radiation and bioengineering! She understood all of my work and she was actually a fan! A fan! Of Bruce Banner.”  
“Awww, Brucie likes the attention.” Wanda said with her tongue stuck out.  
“Yeah…. it’s nice to have someone admire me for Bruce instead of the hulk. Plus, she actually helped me with a theory I had been stuck on. She pointed out my flaw almost right away and then helped me conduct the experiement. I enjoyed having someone around who understands what I’m talking about.”  
“hey!”  
“Tony you try your best and we are compatible on the engineering and mechanical level but you don’t know shit about gamma radiation.”  
“yeah actually I was gonna offer her a job here.” Tony pouted, “but she’s already been snagged by Oscorp.”  
“Wait? You all like her?”  
Natasha smiled and nodded, “Yeah more than you actually.”  
“Oh haha.”  
Natasha continued, “No I’m not kidding. She got along with everyone. Her and Bruce and Tony talked science. Her and Sam cooked together. Wanda and her had like sleepovers like college girls-“  
“Technically we are college girls.” Wanda interrupted  
“Are you really that young?” Sam asked bewildered  
“22. I’d be a senior if I had proper education.”  
Natasha glared at them for interrupting, “She even taught Steve and Vision about social media and beat Clint at MarioKart.”  
Peter gawked at that, “She beat you?! But nobody beats you!”  
Clint frowned, “I know and I’m still bitter. You better hang onto that one.”  
“Gwen and I even sparred.”  
“Wait really?” Peter asked even more confused.  
“yeah, after the first week of you not waking up I noticed how frustrated she was and offered sparring with her to blow off some steam. She had basic self defense because of her dad but she’s a quick learner. So don’t piss her off.”  
“Duly noted.” peter listened to natasha’s words carefully before leaning back into his chair, “Wow so you all not only approve of her but you actually like her.”  
“She’s welcome here anytime.” Tony said with a smile, “And you don’t have to sneak her in.”  
“Thank you Tony.”  
“It was an easy decision. She’s a good kid and she makes you happy.” Peter smiled at him and then at the rest of the team. his family.  
Throughout those past two weeks each member as they got to know Gwen decided that she was one of them and that they’d protect her with their lives. Peter was just happy he didn’t have to keep sneaking her in through the window of his room.  
~A month later~  
“Do you know what today is?” Gwen asked as she laid her head against Peter’s chest and drummed her fingers against his skin.  
“Thursday? Maybe? I don’t know. It’s officially summer so I stopped keeping track.”  
“No you idiot.” She said while laughing, “tomorrow is six months.”  
“I knew that.” Gwen narrowed her eyes at him, “I did! I even have something planned.”  
“Really? what is it?”  
“Well I wanted to surprise you but I guess I could tell you.” He threaded his fingers through her hair, “I was going to pick you up at 11 in my pajamas and take you to brunch, also still in my pajamas and hoping that you were in yours.” Gwen barked out a laugh but let him continue, “And then I would take you to a movie of your choice, still in your pajamas. But then here’s the twist… I would leave to go to the bathroom and never come back.”  
Gwen gave him an amused look. he smiled down at her, “Then you never hear from me again. That’s it, that’s the plan. I was gonna use our six month anniversary as my escape. Sorry.” Peter pursed his lips and looked directly at her offering a small shrug.  
Gwen sat up and laughed, inching her face closer and closer to his. “Good try parker but you aren’t getting rid of me that easily.”  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved even closer. She smiled as she felt Peter’s arm snake around her waist. They were so close that they were sharing the same air. He smile and murmured into her lips, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”  
Peter then pressed his lips to hers in a long and loving kiss. Gwen was going to deepen it but a knock came at the door. She held back her groan and untangled herself from him, settling back into his side.  
Peter noticed her mild anger but just pulled her close, “It’s open!” Tony opened the door and peeked his head around the corner.  
“We’re ordering takeout and I was wondering if Gwen was staying for dinner.” He paused and then looked down in self-reflection, “I just sounded so much like a dad. Oh my god… what is happening? Okay I’m gonna do this again.” Peter held in his laugh as he watched Tony back up out of the room and enter again, “We’re ordering food so get it if you want. And there’s beer in the fridge? I don’t know…. I feel weird being all fatherly but like you guys aren’t 21 yet. Ugh, what happened to me?”  
Gwen covered her mouth trying to stifle a giggle as she sat up in the bed, “Thank you Tony. We’ll be there in a minute and we’ll pass on the beer. I have work tomorrow.”  
Tony just smiled at her, “Thank you for saving me.”  
Peter let his laugh out this time as Tony left the room. He pulled Gwen close and pressed another long kiss to her lips, “you’re perfect.”  
“I know.” Gwen replied with fake smugness and she kissed him again. God, how happy they both were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave any criticism (pls be nice) or requests! I love hearing from you all.
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook  
> fanfic: parkersharthook  
> wattpad: parkersharthook


	3. The Premiere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony Mackie and Sebastian Stan meet Tom Holland's girlfriend for the first time. Chaos ensues.
> 
> [Tom Holland x female!reader]
> 
> 795 words
> 
> warnings: shitty writing??

“So Tom, you must be excited. The Infinity War premiere is coming up in a few days.”  
“Yes, yes I am very excited.”  
“Are you planning on bringing anyone special?” The interviewer asked with a small wiggling of her brows, “Is y/n going to make an appearance?”  
Tom let out a small laugh and nodded his head, “Yes she is. She will be my date for the night, along with my mother and my brother Harry.”  
The interviewer smiled at the young man, “That seems like a great group of people. Well that’s all we have for today, thank you so much for sitting down with us.”  
She reached out to shake his hand which Tom happily accepted, “of course thank you for your time.”  
~.~  
“You ready love?”  
You made eye contact with Tom through the mirror, “Huh? Oh yeah. I’m not the one you should be asking. Harry hasn’t even left the bathroom yet.” You went back to fixing your lipstick as Tom turned to bang on the bathroom door.  
“Harry! Harry! We have to go!” Harry swung the door open with a frown. He patted his older brother on the shoulder.  
“Relax tom we’re all ready.” Nikki came out of the bedroom, putting her earring immediately after. Tom stepped up and pressed a small kiss to his mother’s cheek.  
“You look amazing mum.”  
She smiled and patted her son’s cheek lovingly, “save some praises for y/n look how beautiful she looks.” You turned and smiled at your second mother.  
“Nikki please! You look fabulous.”  
Harry rolled his eyes and adjusted his sleeve cuff, “yes yes and we all deserve an Oscar. Lets’ go!”  
~.~  
“Tom, Ms. y/l/n, we’re ready for you two to walk.” One of the coordinators led you to the beginning of a long purple carpet lined with photographers and interviewers. You wrapped your arm around Tom’s and took a half step closer to his body. The two of you started down the carpet, smiling and posing for the cameras. Tom adjusted his arm so it was wrapped around your waist, and yours was around his back with the other hand resting softly on his chest. You two were picture perfect.  
As you made your way down the carpet, rather slowly in your opinion, you got stopped by more and more interviewers.  
“Ms. Y/l/n, looking lovely tonight.”  
“Thank you.” You said with a small, not leaving Tom’s side. However your attention was drawn to the edge of the platform by Harry waving you over. You excused yourself quietly and walked to the edge, bending down slightly to talk to Harry.  
“Hey what’s up?”  
“Just wanted to let you guys know that we’re headed inside to take our seats.”  
“Alright of course. I think we’re almost done and then we’ll meet you inside.”  
“Yeah okay.” You gave him and his mom and small wave and stepped back over to Tom.  
“Ah perfect timing y/n, we have just gotten Anthony Mackie and Sebastian Stan to join us.” You smiled as the two boys joined you two while Tom just dropped his head into his hand with a small groan. Both Mackie and Sebastian gave you a polite hug and a kiss to the cheek as you smiled to them. You placed a loving hand on Tom’s back and rubbed it soothingly.  
“Aww lighten up Tom.” You placed your other hand on his shoulder and leaned into him.  
“Yeah man. We’re all just here to have some fun and promote the movie.” Mackie said with a smirk that made Tom go slightly uneasy.  
“So how was it?” The interviewer continued, “Working with everyone?”  
Mackie cocked his hip out and jutted his thumb Tom’s way, “Let me tell about this little asshole.”  
Sebastian slapped his shoulder, “dude his girlfriend is here. We can’t do this when he has backup. It’s not as fun.” Tom gestured to Seb as a sort of thank you as you just laughed.  
You shook your head slightly, “no no please continue. I should know better than anyone how much of a little asshole he can be.” Mackie and Seb burst out laughing as Tom pouted slightly.  
“Aww poor Tom, he can’t catch a break.”  
You just pouted dramatically and patted his chest, “yeah poor Tom. It’s not like he grew up with 3 brothers or anything.”  
“Well I’m getting word that you guys need to head into the premiere so thank you for taking the time to talk to us.”  
We all gave a small gesture of goodbye as we followed the crowd towards the theater. You were holding Tom’s hand as you strolled on the carpet. You saw Mackie lean towards Tom and barely heard him say, “Hold on to her. She’s funny.”  
“Don’t worry mate I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave any criticism (pls be nice) or requests! I love hearing from you all.
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook  
> fanfic: parkersharthook  
> wattpad: parkersharthook


	4. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark wanted Peter's reveal as spiderman to the rest of the avengers to go perfectly.... it doesn't
> 
> post-civil war, pre infinity war, aunt may knows about spider man (still learning to accept), MJ knows too and still thinks Peter is stupid and boring but not actually,the avengers made up and are one big happy family
> 
> [minor mj x peter parker]
> 
> 2775 words
> 
> words: cringey writing (sorry)

“Sir, Mr. Parker is on his way up in the elevator.”  
“Thank you Friday.” Tony Stark mutters uninterested as he continues to fiddle with the trinket in front of him. A long second passed before his eyes widened and he sprang up. “FRIDAY, delay his arrival. Slow the elevator.”  
“Sir, the doors are opening as we speak.” Tony rushed out of his lab and bounded up the small staircase that led to the common room. Peter walked in a moment later, turning to go into the lab immediately. He looked down as he focused on his broken web shooters.  
He glanced up just in time to stop so he didn’t run into Tony, “Oh Mr. Stark perfect.”  
“Hey kid this isn’t the best-“  
“It’ll just take a minute I swear. My web shooter got jammed last night and kind of… exploded.” Tony’s eyes widened as Peter nervously chuckled and twirled the mechanism in-between his fingers. “Yeah and I would have fixed it but I was super tired last night and I just wanted to grab the extra one for patrol tonight and I promise I’ll fix this one tonight.”  
Tony just sighed and dropped his face into his hand. Peter grimaced, “don’t worry Mr. Stark I promise that I’ll fix it. Plus, I was able to stop the muggers without my web shooter… that’s good news.”  
Tony just smiled softly and laid his hands on Peter’s shoulders, “hey kid… stop talking.” Peter just nodded and folded his lips in. “So you know that big reveal you wanted to do to expose yourself to the rest of the team and I just suggested a meeting.”  
Peter quirked an eyebrow up and nodded, “Yes sir…?”  
Tony spun Peter around slowly and felt the boy stiffen beneath his grip, “Well guess we don’t need to do that anymore.”  
Peter didn’t make a sound as his face paled and his mouth fell open slightly. Lounging on the couches and in the kitchen of the common room were the avengers. All of them. And every pair of eyes was looking directly at him. Save for Natasha who casually sipped her mug of coffee. A thick silence settled in and Peter just wanted to crawl away and hide.  
Natasha stood up from her place on the couch and walked into the kitchen to refill her mug, “God guys… don’t act so surprised. Both the kid and tony were terrible at hiding it.” Tony walked towards her slightly.  
“I was not. The kid maybe, but I kept tight lipped.”  
Natasha just smirked over the lip of her cup, “Oh sure…” Natasha turned to Peter, “honestly though kid you couldn’t have done it at a better time. I mean even T’Challa and Shuri are here on business.” A small squeak came from Peter as he noticed the siblings who were previously discussing new technology.  
Shuri just shrugged, “I already knew.” Peter wanted to thank god as everyone turned to face her, “Face recognition technology.” She lifted the glasses off of her face, “You think I, Shuri, really need glasses.”  
“You know sister… those could be helpful in battle.” Her brother said with a hint of annoyance. She patted his shoulder and smiled.  
“Patience dear brother.” She stood up and elaborated slightly, “After Germany, I reviewed the feed from my brother’s suit and noticed you… a superhero I didn’t recognize. I took it upon myself to find out everything about you.”  
“Everything?” tony and Peter asked at the same time.  
“Peter Parker. Recently 16, happy birthday. Just finished sophomore year at Midtown High.” Peter had yet to move a muscle and now he wasn’t sure he could even if he wanted to.  
Steve stood up sharply with narrowed eyes, “Stark? Your lab. Now.” Tony just nodded and followed the tall man into the glass room. Peter, and the rest of the avengers, watched as Steve seemed to have an animated discussion with tony.  
Just as Peter was about to try to explain himself, his phone rang. He fumbled for a bit before answering. “Hello?” he answered quietly.  
“Peter? Where are you? I needed you home ten minutes ago with the milk.”  
Peter was shook out of his trance at the sound of his Aunt May. He rubbed his eyes, “milk right. Okay I’m so sorry Aunt May but I forgot. I had to drop something off for Mr. Stark but I’m close I swear.”  
“Okay just get home quickly or we won’t be having dinner. And don’t forget the milk.”  
“Milk. I won’t forget.” Peter seemed to forget the others in the room as the impending doom of his aunt crowded his thoughts. No matter how frightening or intimidating the avengers could be, his aunt would always scare him in a way no one ever could. He pressed the face of the watch he kept on his wrist and felt his suit start to form on his body. “FRIDAY tell Mr. Stark that I had to leave but I’ll be back tomorrow for that new web shooter.” Peter quickly pulled his mask over his face and slung his backpack onto his back.  
“Of course Peter. I noticed your quick departure and opened the window for you.”  
“Thanks Fri.” Peter called as he ran towards the window. He launched himself out, “Nice to meet you all.” His voice called after his body as he fell from the window. Most the superheroes ran to the window just in time to catch the spider boy shoot a web and soar through the bustling streets of New York City.  
“Cool.” Shuri whispered from her seat at the table as she watched his disappearing form.  
~.~  
“Explain.” Clint said sternly as Tony and Steve came back into the room.  
“The kid is Spiderman.” Tony said point blank. “Look, he was gonna do this vigilante thing either way. Now I can monitor him and help him.”  
Bucky frowned deeply, “he’s only 16.” He rubbed his eyes, “I fought a fucking child.”  
“You do realize that I’m only 21?” Wanda asked everyone.  
Shuri rose her hand timidly, “Yeah, and I’m only 18.”  
“Two years makes a difference.” Steve muttered. Wanda looked at him disapprovingly.  
“I was ten when I was experimented on. I fought against all of the avengers when I was 18 and then helped you all take down a robot. I was 20 when I fought along with half of you and against the other half. Peter may be young, but don’t mistake that for foolishness.”  
Wanda stormed out.  
Shuri just nodded awkwardly, “Young people have much more at their disposal nowadays. I mean, I’m smarter than almost everyone in this room.” She let out a small chuckle but stopped as she felt everyone glare at her, “not important.”  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” Bruce asked  
“The kid didn’t want to be an avenger after everything. He just wanted to continue to be the friendly neighborhood spider-man. But he’s been reconsidering it lately.”  
“Well I think the kid is cool.” Natasha offers with a smile, “I mean… he fought cap pretty evenly and he’s been kicking butt since. Plus, the people love him. He takes the time to help the little old ladies crossing the street and get the muggers who stole someone’s purse.” She shrugged as she continue to sip her tea, “We don’t do that.”  
Rhodey huffed, “We have more important things to worry about.”  
“Than the safety of civilians?” Natasha interjected again, “He makes people feel safe and while what we do is important, we shouldn’t dismiss his work.”  
“Fuck man this argument is making me hungry.” Sam said as he stood up dramatically. He looked around the room, “Chinese?”  
“I’m game.” Clint said as he joined Sam.  
“Yes. And I shall go check on Wanda.” Vision stated as he walked out of room. Clint and Sam quickly counted heads before scurrying out of the still tense room.  
“Are you also creeped out that Vision is practically dating a child?” Clint muttered. Sam just nodded.  
~.~  
“Aunt May… I don’t think I can go back there.” Peter’s words were muffled as he laid his head on the table. Aunt May let out a small chuckle as she stirred the pot of pasta on the stove.  
“Geez, Parker… you’re so dramatic.” MJ said with an eye roll as she came out of his room. She dropped a small stack of papers next to him, “I finished the report for the project, did you finish the model?”  
Peter propped his cheek onto his hand and looked at her with a small smile, “I’m almost done.”  
“You better finish. I’m not about to fail because of your incompetence.”  
“Of course not.”  
“Okay well the pasta is ready. I have to go to work, so I’ll see you tomorrow morning Peter. MJ, stay as long as you want.” May said with a smile as she untied her apron and kissed Peter’s forehead goodbye. She grabbed her purse and quickly left the apartment.  
“It sucks that she keeps having to pick up shifts.” MJ said as walked towards the stove with a bowl in her hand.  
“Yeah and it’s kind of my fault too. I just eat so much food.”  
MJ wanted to laugh at the silliness of it but it was kind of true, “I thought Stark was gonna help out.”  
“Aunt May refuses any money he offers. But he’s been slipping me some for lunch and meals so it’s something.”  
A loud knock suddenly came at the door and Peter whipped his head around. His spider senses weren’t acting up but MJ also seemed to have a calming effect, so Peter was unsure whether they were in danger or not. But by the sound and force of the knock, the person on the other side meant business.  
“Are you expecting anyone?” MJ whispered, slowly standing up. She was gradually becoming used to Peter’s new lifestyle and understood the many risks that came with it.  
Peter hated seeing the fear creeping onto MJ. He stood and shook his, making small steps towards the door. He positioned his fingers on his web shooter which was hidden under his jacket sleeve. He slowly looked through the peephole and let out a sigh of relief.  
He turned to MJ, “It’s just Mr. Stark.” He didn’t catch her scowl as he turned back to the door and opened it for the man.  
Mr. Stark walked in immediately, “Sorry for the lack of notice but I was in the neighborhood and there was someone who wanted to see you.” Peter peered at the doorway again and choked as he saw Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes standing in the hallway.  
He smiled lightly, “may we come in?” Peter just nodded stupidly and opened the door wider.  
He walked in and eyed the small apartment before stiffening once he saw MJ who was still standing a little bit away. Her posture remained defensive as she eyed the two super soldiers.  
Tony smile and gave her a small wave before nudging Peter, “I didn’t realize your girlfriend was here.”  
“I’m not his girlfriend.” “She’s not my girlfriend.”  
Stark rolled his eyes. “Anyways…. is Aunt Hottie here?”  
Peter cringed and shook his head, “No she left for work.”  
Steve checked his watch, “At nine o’clock at night?” MJ’s scowl deepened, if that was possible, and she just wanted to tell him off.  
Peter just shrugged and moved towards the oven, having not gotten his dinner yet. “Yeah well she needed to pick up a few extra shifts at the hospital. Pasta? Aunt May made it before she left and it’s actually one of the meals she’s good at.”  
“No thanks kid. We ate at the tower.” Stark replied as he sat down at the table. He slapped it lightly, “I believe introductions are in order. Michelle, this is Captain Steve Rogers and Sergeant Bucky Barnes.”  
Steve jutted his hand out to offer a handshake but MJ just eyed it warily. Steve slowly retracted his hand with a small nod. She looked to Stark after a heavy beat, “its MJ.”  
“So what’s going on?” Peter asked with a mouth full of pasta.  
“It’s uh… regarding your internship.” Steve started cautiously. His eyes darting towards MJ as she sat back down at the table and continued eating her previously forgotten plate.  
“God, Peter. Are all superheroes awkward?” MJ retorted and smiled as Peter laughed slightly.  
He just shrugged, “Yeah we kind of are. I mean Mr. Barnes over there hasn’t even spoken a word.” MJ’s eyes flitted to the winter soldier and noticed his self-conscious stance. Peter offered a small smile, “You can sit down if you want.” Bucky nodded and sat in the seat next to Steve.  
Steve continued, “I just wanted to apologize earlier in case we didn’t make you feel welcomed. And I was hoping to ask you a few questions if you don’t mind.”  
Peter shrugged, his anxiety slowly coming in again. “Yeah I guess.” MJ must’ve noticed his discomfort as he felt her hand squeeze his thigh under the table. He didn’t acknowledge the motion, knowing it would lead to endless teasing from Stark but rather took it as a silent comforter.  
“So…” Steve started awkwardly, “I didn’t realize you were 15 when I threw that loading terminal on you and I wish I hadn’t done it know.”  
“Are you kidding?! It made me look so badass in the surveillance tape that was uploaded to YouTube! I mean, people were saying how I’m just as strong as fucking captain America… maybe even stronger. It was honestly like the best publicity stunt EVER!” Peter’s smile grew  
Steve sighed, “Right but it wasn’t a stunt and I could’ve seriously hurt you. I hate to think of myself as a bully as I was once too the small kid that was beat up. I’d never want to inflict pain on someone who didn’t deserve it… let alone a kid.”  
MJ’s eyebrow quirked up, “So despite the fact that what you said totally contradicts the entirety of the so called ‘civil war’… it’s hard to even hurt Peter. He has increased healing so those broken ribs and bruised bones you caused were healed in like a day.” Tony noticed the hint of anger in her voice. Whether it be over the fight or the fact that Peter got hurt he won’t know, but he thinks it was the latter.  
She stood up suddenly, “well thank you for interrupting the completing of our project but I think I’m going home.” She put her dish in the sink and walked into Peter’s room to grab her backpack. “Peter, tell your Aunt that the pasta was delicious. And please finish the model.” Peter nodded dazed before shaking out of it quickly.  
“Wait, you shouldn’t walk home alone this late. Let me give you a ride.”  
She waved him off as she opened the door, “I’ll be fine. Plus, I got Spiderman on speed dial if anything happens.”  
“At least let me walk you out.” Peter offered weakly. He noticed her eyes dart to the other three men who were all listening very carefully. She nodded and grabbed his hand to pull him into the hallway. “Sorry about the intrusion, I know you aren’t their biggest fan.”  
MJ shrugged as the pair slowly walked down the corridor. “It’s fine. I always enjoy telling of powerful men.” Peter laughed.  
His smile dropped as well as his stomach in a matter of seconds, “Hey MJ.” She turned to him slightly, “I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie this weekend? Maybe we could get some dinner after?”  
MJ smiled, “Yeah that’d be nice. But promise you won’t invite any of your avenger friends.”  
Peter smiled, relief washing over him. “Of course. So, I’ll see you tomorrow at school?”  
She nodded as the elevator arrive, “You will.” She bent down and quickly pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, “Bye Peter. And finish that project!”  
He nodded at her giddily, “Call me if you get into any trouble!” He called after her as the doors closed. He sighed and let his fingers trace the spot he kissed. He stood in a haze for a moment before remembering the company that was in his apartment. He walked back hastily and shut the door behind him.  
“I like her.” Bucky said suddenly, “She’s got spunk.”  
“She also doesn’t like the avengers.” Peter said as he pushed back his hair, “Except for Wanda and Natasha.”  
Tony shrugged, “Right but everyone likes them.”  
Steve shifted and placed his hands on the table very diplomatically, “So Peter… about the avengers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave any criticism (pls be nice) or requests! I love hearing from you all.
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook  
> fanfic: parkersharthook  
> wattpad: parkersharthook


	5. Crowding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #19 “This is why we can’t take you out in public”
> 
> [Tom Holland x female!reader]
> 
> 909 words
> 
> warnings: tom is a cutie

“you ready to go love?” Tom called through your apartment. You ddin’t respond causing him to walk back to your shared room and knock on the cracked door, “y/n? You almost ready?”  
“yeah! Yeah!” You sat bent over an opened dresser drawer in your nice jeans and bra looking for that one specific shirt. “Have you seen my shirt?”  
Tom entered the room, “Which one?”  
“The dusty pink crop top.” You shoved your now wrinkled clothes back into the drawer and shut it. “I usually keep it in the closet but I can’t find it.”  
“The one with the buttons?” Tom asked and you nodded your head as you looked through your closet again, “Didn’t you wear that yesterday?”  
“Only for dinner with your parents. So it’s not dirty and it looks really good with these jeans.” Tom smiled and came up behind you pressing a light kiss to your bare shoulder.  
He smirked slightly, “Well if my memory is correct… last night your shirt woulve ended up on the other side of the TV.” You chuckled and blushed as you walked over to the TV that sat on your dresser and peered around it. You saw the garment and quickly gave it a sniff before pulling it over your head. “See? Okay now that you’re dressed we need to get going.”  
“Of course I just need to put my shoes on.” You stood up a moment later and shouldered your purse as Tom lightly held your waist and pressed a small kiss to your lips.  
“you look fabulous.”  
~.~  
He must’ve noticed your far off look because a second later the words, “You doing okay?”  
You swallowed the sip of beer and turned back to your friend and nodded, “Yeah I’m used to it.”  
He leveled a small smile, “You sure it’s okay?”  
You offered him a tight smile, “Yep… all good.”  
Harry slid into the seat next to you and swung an arm over your shoulders, “we could just bounce and leave him here.”  
You shook your head at Tom’s brother, “As appealing as that sounds… can’t.” You shrugged casually and took another sip of your beer, “He’s my ride home.”  
Harrison gave a short bark of laughter over the lip of his bottle as he looked backed over to Tom who seemed to be surrounded by an even larger group of people now. He met Tom’s eye for a brief moment but saw the regret and slight annoyance in them.  
“C’mon…” Sam drawled as he stood up, pulling his twin along with him. “Let’s go see if we can get the boy back.” The twins sauntered off towards the crowd with their drinks in their hands. You eyed them for a moment before looking back over to Haz and Elysia. Haz just quirked an eyebrow at you while Ely gave you a sympathetic look.  
You shook both of them off with a humorless laugh, “guys… seriously it’s fine. It’s not like this doesn’t happen everywhere we go.” You emphasized the words knowing that your boyfriend was coming up behind you and could hear you.  
He wrapped his arms around your waist as he pressed his front against your back. You automatically leaned back into his strong arms as he pouted, “It’s not that bad.”  
Haz gestured to the lurking crowd, “This is why we can’t take you out in public mate.”  
“I can still go out in public.” Tom said with a dramatic eye roll. You ddin’t see it due to your positioning but you knew it was included.  
You scoffed and tilted your head to look up at him, “Sure but this is hwy we also don’t want to take you out anymore.”  
He scrunched up his nose, “Aww thanks love.” You smiled cheekily at him before going back to your drink. It was comfortable for a while as you and your boyfriend talked and laughed with his brothers and friends. It was nice. It was refreshing from the last few weeks that were full of interviews and press events and lots and lots of… people. But of course that could only last for so long once a brave fan came up and asked for a picture. Tom was too polite to refuse- he always is- and was once again whisked away, this time for much longer. You didn’t see him again until your group had called it a night and you were shrugging on your leather jacket.  
You were just about to search for Tom in the crowd to collect him when his warm calloused hands pulled your jacket on the rest of the way. You turned around with a pinched look and your arms cross. Tom gave you a small smile and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
He didn’t give you a chance to talk as he began, “I know… I know. I promise next time we go out we’ll go somewhere less populated and I’ll wear a hat or something.”  
You just rolled your eyes but couldn’t hold back the grin that always came out with Tom, “sheesh I can’t take you anywhere.”  
He pulled you into your side as the two of you walked out of the bar, “no you cannot. But then again, since when have we wanted to leave our apartment.”  
You rolled your eyes once again and kissed him on the cheek before tugging his hand towards the car, once again seeking solace from the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave any criticism (pls be nice) or requests! I love hearing from you all.
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook  
> fanfic: parkersharthook  
> wattpad: parkersharthook


	6. Spill Your Guts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of Spill Your Guts or Fill Your Guts with James Corden and y/n y/l/n
> 
> [tom holland x female!reader]
> 
> 2279 words
> 
> warnings: gross foods

“Now y/n, I know you are familiar with this game correct?”  
You squinted your eyes at the nasty foods that sat on the table in front of you, “unfortunately.”  
James laughed slightly as he continued, “well for those of you who don’t know this game is called Spill Your Guts or Fill Your Guts. I will be asking the lovely y/n here some questions that my writers have typed up. Neither her nor me have seen the questions before this. Should y/n not want to answer the question then she will have to eat one of these delectable snack choices we have.”  
You clasped your hands together, “and what do we have here today James?”  
He smiled, “well thank you for asking. Today our selection is filled with crickets, blood head cheese, hot sauce, bull penis, sardine smoothie, cow’s tongue, deep fried butter, and a thousand-year-old egg.”  
You grimaced, “yum. Okay, who’s going first?”  
“Why don’t you start first.”  
You rubbed your hands together and peered around the table, “just because I think it’s the most disgusting option up here, I am going to give you the blood head cheese.” The crowd cringed at the sight, “okay James…” A small laugh escaped your throat as you read the card, “ok. Okay. This one isn’t that bad, which I’m kind of disappointed by.” You looked him dead in the eye, “why wasn’t Tom included in the Avengers Tour Bus Segment.”  
James shook his head slightly as the crowd laughed at the question. James eyed the gross cube of food. “Blood head cheese or….” He sighed and ran a hand over his face, “okay. Now before we start, I love Tom. He’s a fantastic actor and great guy.”  
You laughed, “but….?”  
He sighed again, contemplating his options once more. “There was a scheduling conflict.”  
You rolled your eyes and pointed at him, “bullshit. James, that is bullshit. Spill or fill baby.”  
He laughed again, “okay fine. To be completely honest, it’s because Sebastian Stan and Anthony Mackie were on the bus.” You threw your head back in laughter. “I’m serious. I thought that conflict would arise and decided I would be the proactive one and stop it before it started.”  
You clapped your hands as you laughed. “wait no, that’s brilliant. Oh my god…” You let out a shaky breath and wiped the small tears that formed in your eyes, “Good job James.”  
“thank you, thank you. Now, for your first food. I’m going to give you the cow’s tongue.” He picked up a paper, his eyes scanning the question and a large smile spread over his face.  
“oh no.” you whispered. “you know this game is unfair. I’m literally apart of one of the most secretive movie companies on earth!”  
James nodded and laughed, “yes you are.” He placed the card down before glancing at it again quickly. “okay. So… y/n. If you had to replace any MCU actor with someone else, who would you swap?”  
You fought the small smile that made its way onto your lips. “fuck.” You quickly covered your mouth, “sorry I keep forgetting we can’t swear on American television. But damn this is hard.”  
“There is always the tongue.”  
“I know that there’s a cow’s tongue!” You quipped back easily causing James to laugh loudly. “But there’s literally no one that I would want to replace. Everyone is so good.”  
“That’s not an answer.”  
You groaned slightly, “I’m like trying to remember all of the movies.” Your eyes looked to ceiling as you thought before your eyes popped open. “okay I actually have one.”  
James’s eyes widened as he smiled, “oh do tell.”  
“give me one sec.” you quickly pulled out your phone and texted Kevin Feige who was sitting in the back of the audience listening, probably waiting to fire you. Bautista?  
“woah woah wait a second. What are you doing there?” James asked while laughing.  
You giggled as you looked dup from your phone, “making sure I don’t lose my job.” Lol yeah go ahead. “okay we’re good. I would replace Dave Bautista with Dwayne Johnson.”  
The crowd oohed as James almost lost it, “really? Why?”  
You held up a finger, “I’m sorry I didn’t realize that we were allowed to ask two questions. Now, I think it’s your turn.”  
He continued laughing as you spun the table around so that the deep-fried butter was in front of him. “Okay keep laughing James. Because this next question is a doozey.”  
“oh boy bring it on.”  
You laughed, “how much money did you get paid to do Peter Rabbit?”  
James frowned instantly and ran a hand over his lips, “alright here we go.” He lifted the stick of butter, it almost slipping through his fingers. You covered your mouth as you gagged slightly. You looked away as James took a rather large bite of the butter. You instantly turned your body as you heard his gag, not wanting to look at the scene. He spit the butter into the nearby bucket and took a large gulp of water to wash down the foul taste. He wiped his mouth and let out a small laugh at your disgusted face.  
“Oh, James that was awful, I’m truly sorry.”  
He shook his head as his tongue poked out over his lip. “okay now I want to give you something bad.” He spun the table around so that the shot flute of hot sauce sat in front of you. He picked up the card and laughed, quickly covering his mouth. “ok y/n, now I get to return the favor. How much were you paid to do avengers.”  
You bit your lip and cringed at both the question and the idea of having to drink hot sauce. You picked up the small glass and examined it, “how hot is this?”  
James laughed, “the hottest one we could find.”  
“so, like if my mouth is ruined after this…?” he just shrugged, and you sighed, “well let’s toast to lost friends, then shall we?” He laughed loudly as you raised the glass in toast and plugged your noise. You tipped it back and waited for the thick liquid to slowly roll into your mouth. You barely took a full sip before you were reeling back and shaking your head in disgust. You put down the glass and fought to swallow it. Eventually you forced the hot liquid down your throat and gagged, instantly picking up the glass of water.  
“holy—you actually drank it.” James said in surprise.  
You nodded as you chugged down more water, letting out a large sigh before the burn really set it. “fuck, it’s really hot.” You laughed slightly as you tried to fan your mouth.  
“I didn’t think you would actually drink that.”  
You nodded and shook out the sleeves of your blouse. You took another large sip, “When I play a game, I play to win. But fuck, this is really hot.” You billowed your shirt to bring some air to your body, “can I get some milk? Like this is really hot.”  
James laughed and nodded, “yeah we can get you some milk.” He looked off to one of his crew members and gestured. A moment later a glass of cool milk was being handed to you.  
“thank you so much.” You said before you took a large sip. “man, that was really hot. What pepper was that made from?”  
James shrugged with a large grin over his face, “I don’t know but I’m happy that wasn’t me.”  
You shook your head and bit your lip looking at the selection of gross food. “well now you better watch out James because I’m out for revenge. Why don’t we go with the nice sardine smoothie?”  
“I was hoping I wouldn’t get this one.”  
“whelp.” You shrugged. You read the card, “get ready to drink. James, which product that you endorse do you actually not use or enjoy?”  
James ran his fingers over his lips, “out of any of the products that I endorse?”  
You shook your head, “they’re options. Chase Bank, Apple Music, or Keurig Coffee.”  
James frowned and looked over to his production crew, “why guys? Why.” You let out a hearty laugh as James began to eye the glass of the chunky smoothie. “I guess I too should toast to broken friendships.” You laughed as he tipped the glass your way before taking a sip.  
You watched him instantly spit it back out causing you to boo, “James! I swallowed all of the hot sauce, weak!”  
He wiped his mouth and offered you the glass, “please show me how it’s done if you’d like.” You shook your head and he lowered the glass, “that’s what I thought. Now for you, I thought of this since last round. I want you to eat some crickets.”  
You smirked slightly as he picked up the card. He opened his mouth in shock before continuing, “y/n, are all of the characters that died in Avengers: Infinity War permanently dead?”  
You smiled, “oh that’s easy.” Everyone perched on the edge of their seats, “I don’t know.”  
James rolled his eyes, “of course you know.”  
“no, I actually don’t. We aren’t told anything. I will find out the answer to that question at the same time you will, which is when it comes out.”  
“That is such a cop out!”  
You widened your eyes and laughed, “no it wasn’t! That’s the truth!”  
He pointed to the glass accusingly, “drink it.”  
“But I answered the question!”  
“fine then, does your character stay dead?”  
You shook your head vigorously, “no no no no! That wasn’t the question!”  
“you need to eat that!”  
You smiled widely and pushed it away from you, “I am not gonna eat it. I’m sorry that it wasn’t the answer you were looking for, but I still answered the question!” Both you and James laughed loudly as he finally relented.  
“Fine you don’t have to eat it.”  
You grimaced, “no you know what, I will eat them because I’m not a cheater. So, while I did answer the question…” you looked directly into the camera, “I will still eat the crickets.”  
“What?” James laughed, “No you really don’t have to.”  
You lifted your hands in surrender, “no James. It’s fine, I’ll eat the crickets.” You lifted one by the legs, “I’ve actually eaten a cricket before.”  
James did a double take as you tossed the bug into your mouth with relative ease. You chewed it slightly before swallowing as James stared with an open mouth.  
“wait wait back it up. Why did you eat a cricket?”  
You laughed slightly as you took a sip of water, “my granddad used to buy these packs of like bacon flavored worms or cheese flavored crickets as a joke, and one thanksgiving—”  
“you ate those instead of the probably delicious food that was around you?”  
You laughed and shook your head, “no no. My brother and I played what are the odds and I lost so I had to eat them, and I did.”  
“why didn’t you just like… not eat them?”  
You scoffed, “do you have an older brother?” He shook his head, “okay then. You can’t just back out of a dare.”  
“alright then let’s continue. We have one question left for each of us.”  
You nodded and spun the table, so the thousand-year-old egg was in front of him, “last one James, which do you prefer: USA or England?”  
The crowd oohed loudly as James dropped his head with laughter, “oh man. I mean, I love both countries so much.”  
“yeah okay.” You smirked, “now answer the question.”  
He laughed again, “I’m forever grateful that I’ve had the opportunity to be here in America and host this amazing show. But London is my home, I grew up there.”  
“right… your answer?” You leaned forward slightly, teasing him  
“cheers.” You laughed loudly as James took a bite, almost instantly spitting it out and gulping at the water.  
“alright last one y/n and I will give you the last food option, the bull penis.”  
You groaned slightly as you lifted the bowl to sniff it. “okay the smell could be worse but it also could be a hell of a whole lot better.”  
James laughed and tapped the card on the desk, “to finish the game, y/n… how good is Tom in bed?”  
You ran your tongue over your bottom lip as you shook your head. “oh my god.”  
“your answer?”  
You bit your lip, “my answer is…. It is very ironic that I’m about to eat bull penis instead of answering a sex related question.”  
“yes, it is now answer or dig in.”  
You picked up a penis slice between your sharpened nails and lifted it towards your mouth. You pursed your lips before letting out a breath and putting the bull penis into your mouth.  
“how is it?” James asked with a sly smile  
You grimaced and swallowed thickly, “chewy.”  
James laughed and clapped his hands, “well that is our game. Thank you so much to y/n y/l/n for being such a good sport in the game and doing much better than me. Avengers 3 is now on Blu-Ray and DVD and stay tuned for the exclusive drop of Avengers 4!” You clapped along with James before standing up and giving him a light hug. You waved to audience as the curtain dropped. Your phone instantly dinging in your pocket.  
You pulled it out as you walked back towards the dressing room.  
Tom: You did great babe and you really took one for the team on the last one.  
y/n: you owe me  
Tom: of course


	7. Loaded Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy Fallon and y/n y/l/n play loaded questions and it may or may not put y/n in a tricky situation
> 
> [tom holland x female!reader]
> 
> 1972 words
> 
> warnings: you don't get to know the questions

“Please welcome our next guest, y/n y/l/n!” The audience cheered as you stepped out from behind the curtain waving slightly. You hugged Jimmy and lightly danced as the Roots played some music. Jimmy offered you a hand as you stepped up the few steps before sitting on the plush chair that was next to his desk. “well thank you for joining us y/n.”  
“of course, thank you for having me.”  
“Now, you recently starred in a film. Not just any film, one of the biggest blockbusters of all time.” The crowd cheered, and you blushed slightly. “for those of you who don’t know. y/n was one of the main characters in the all new Avengers 3 and it is doing phenomenal.”  
You nodded, “yes it’s killing it.”  
“Now you did have a cameo in the last avengers, correct?”  
“Cap 3.”  
Jimmy nodded, “yes that’s right.”  
“but it was practically an avengers film.” You laughed slightly.   
“Now the Marvel universe has a huge fanbase however, your character may go slightly unnoticed so would you like to tell us about her.”  
You folded your hands in your lap and cleared your throat slightly, “yeah sure. My character is Maya Ramirez, she is the personal assistant to Tony Stark. She is basically what keeps him organized besides Pepper Potts.”  
“So, in the previous movie your character helped Tony Stark with the recruitment process when he was trying to contact Peter Parker.”  
“yeah, Maya is a brilliant girl. She’s actually a high schooler who started interning for Tony Stark and kind of caught his eye with her ideas and he wanted her to work more closely on his projects which brought on this sort of father-daughter, mentor relationship that they have. And Maya, being the intelligent girl, she is recognized that Peter was Spiderman pretty early on because she goes to school with Peter. So that’s how tony initially is able to make contact with Peter.”  
“So basically, without you, Tom Holland’s character would never exist.”  
You laughed and laid out your hands, “yeah basically I’m a hero. Obviously, that’s what I’m saying.” You shrugged slightly, “it’s no big deal.”  
Jimmy laughed, “now speaking of your Avengers costar, Tom Holland, you two met on the set of Civil War, correct?”  
You smoothed out the hem of your dress, “oh goody I was hoping to talk about this.” Jimmy laughed as he laid a hand on your arm, but you just smiled and continued, completely unbothered by the question. “We had actually met a few years prior at an award show, but this was the first time that we formally met, yes.”  
“And that was in 2015?” You nodded, “so when did you two start dating.”  
You laughed and hung your head slightly, “well we were the two youngest on set so of course we hung out with each other, but we officially started dating a few weeks after the premiere of the movie.”  
“So now you two are going on two years.”  
You nodded with a small smile, “we are.”  
“So, while that’s very exciting, another exciting thing is that you turned 21 recently.”  
You smiled and laughed, “yes I did.”  
“how did you celebrate? Any big parties or adventures?”  
You nodded, “oh yeah. My friends surprised me with a trip to Las Vegas so that was definitely an adventure.”  
“anything from the trip that you’d like to share.”  
You smirked and shook your head, “you know Jimmy I can’t seem to think of anything.” Jimmy laughed, “no we were all very smart and safe and everyone was very responsible.”  
“yeah right.” You laughed suddenly and covered your mouth, trying to stifle the laughs. “But we also wanted to help you celebrate your twenty-first with a little game called Loaded Questions.”  
You clapped your hands together, “let’s do it.” The two of you stood up and walked over to the open stage where a small table sat carrying three sets of shots, coasters underneath each of them. You stood on one side of the table as Jimmy stood across from you.   
“Now this game is called Loaded Questions and we each have three shots with personal questions underneath each of them. We will take turns reading the question in our head and then we will answer the question out loud. Then you get to choose whether you want to reveal the question or take the shot. However, there is one twist. We each have to reveal one question out of the three. You ready?”  
You rubbed your hands together, “as I’ll ever be. Who goes first.”  
“I’ll go first.” He moved the shot glass and picked up the coaster, holding it close to his chest. He read the question quickly before laughing loudly and running a hand over his face. “oh goodness. Okay well the shot is called The Big O.” Both of you started laughing as Jimmy hung his head slightly, “and my answer is… yes we do.”  
You stared at him with narrowed eyes as the audience oohed. You rose a brow, “we?”  
Jimmy glanced down at the card before laughing slightly, “mhm. We.” You gestured to the question, but Jimmy just shook his head and grabbed the shot glass.  
“Not gonna share?”  
“Absolutely not, how of respect for all parties involved.” Jimmy lifted the glass to his lips and knocked it back. He smiled afterwards, “pretty good. Okay your turn.”  
You lifted the question and smirked as you read it. You stifled a laugh, “okay I also have The Big O and my answer is maybe 4 to 5 times.”  
“what?!” jimmy yelled while laughing, “4-5 times?? What does that mean?”  
You just shrugged and lifted the shot glass, however as tipped it back Jimmy said, “is Tom okay with 4-5 times?” which made you spit out your drink due to the laughter that bubbled from your mouth. The liquid ending up on the floor as you laughed and wiped your mouth.  
You pointed an accusing finger at the laughing host, “I didn’t say anything about Tom.”  
He gestured to the backwashed liquor on the ground, “no but your reaction said a lot.”  
You sighed, “you just caught me off guard! Here, I’ll show you the question as long as the whole world doesn’t know.” You slid the piece of paper over to him and he read it, instantly bursting into laughter.  
“say it!” an unnamed voice from the audience called out. You shook your head violently.  
“Absolutely not.” You took the question back from Jimmy and pointed to his next shot, “your turn.”  
He wiped the small tears from his eyes and lifted the coaster, “oh easy and I’ll read this one out loud. It says, ‘choose one male celebrity to marry’. That’s easy, Justin Timberlake. He’s like my best friend.”  
You nodded with a smile, “that’s cute. So now you take the shot?”  
“no because I answered the question. But it’s your turn.”  
“oh alright.” You read it quickly, “okay so part of me believes that this will be the mildest question, so I’ll say it out loud. It says, ‘Where did you end up on your 21st birthday?’”  
Jimmy shrugged, “you already told us that you guys were responsible, so I assume it was the hotel you were staying at.”  
You blushed slightly and twiddled with the question, “well actually….”  
“y/n!” jimmy laughed as he braced himself on the table, “oh boy what didn’t you tell us.”  
“so, I ended up in St. George, Utah which in all fairness is only like 2 hours away.” Jimmy laughed loudly as you held your hands up in defense, laughter also slipping from between your lips. “I feel like I could’ve done worse so I’m proud.”  
Jimmy let out a breathy sigh as he calmed down, “ok ok. My turn. This is called the Panty Man.” Jimmy’s lips moved slightly as he read the question and groaned slightly, “uh… yeah maybe a little one.”  
You slapped your hands down, “what?! Maybe a little one? What does that mean? Why did you include ‘a little one’?”  
Jimmy just laughed as he picked up the shot and took it quickly. He pursed his lips, “oh that wasn’t good.”  
“okay my turn now.” You read the question and squeezed your eyes tightly, “fuck.”  
“oh, this sounds like a good one, you should share.”  
You shook your head with a small frown, “absolutely fucking not. I don’t know this is a hard one…. Okay maybe….” You hesitated as you stared a question, “ugh. I don’t know.”  
“c’mon y/n, just say it.” Jimmy started chanting with the crowd, “say it! Say it!”  
You threw your head back with a groan and quickly spoke, “Harrison.”  
“Harrison?”  
You scratched your head and stammered, “uh yeah... Harrison. He’s Tom’s best friend.”  
Jimmy leaned back for dramatic affect as he oohed. You just waved him off. He pointed to the shot, “take it if you’re not gonna say it.”  
“Oh, I am not gonna say it.” You quickly took the shot and swallowed it thickly. “are we done? Because I’m sweating.”  
Jimmy laughed and nodded, “yeah we are. Here let me pick these up.” He reached for your coaster, but you quickly grab it first.  
“hey now!” Jimmy laughed. You quickly pulled the thin piece of paper off of the coaster and folded it up, sticking it in your mouth and grabbing the shot that you had skipped over, washing down the paper with the shot. Jimmy just stared with wide eyes and laughter.  
“Oh my god, you are really serious about this.”  
You nodded and set down the last shot glass, “yeah I really am. Now no one will know, as long as your writers are a bunch of snitches.”  
“oh, they would never.”  
You rolled your eyes, “oh right.”  
Jimmy laughed before clapping his hands, “Well that’s the end of the show everybody. Thank you so much for tuning in and thank you y/n for celebrating your 21st again with us.”  
You nodded, “thank you for having me despite the fact that I regret much of what happened here.”  
Jimmy fought off his laughter as he addressed the crowd, “well that’s it everybody. Have a good night and I’ll see you tomorrow with a brand-new show!” You clapped along with the audience before stepping towards Jimmy and giving him a friendly hug. You waved to the audience and blew a few kisses as you walked off of the stage and back towards your dressing room.   
Tom: you have to tell me what that question was  
y/n: no fucking way, it was horrific  
Tom: oh come on babe! Pleeaaasseee  
y/n: No.  
y/n: shouldn’t you be in bed?  
Tom: It’s like 9 pm here, I’ve got time  
y/n: ugh you’re the worst  
Tom: when you get home tomorrow, I’m gonna get that answer from you  
y/n: pshh good luck with that one Holland  
Tom: is that a challenge?  
y/n: you’re damn right it is, one you def won’t win  
Tom: fine then, I’ll see you when you get home  
y/n: goodnight Tommy  
Tom: goodnight love  
y/n: I hope that I don’t torture you too much in your dreams tonight ;)  
Tom: you’re killing me here babe  
y/n: I know  
~.~  
Haz: should I be worried?  
y/n: lol no don’t worry, it wasn’t that bad  
Haz: aight chill well have a good night and a safe flight  
y/n: thanks Haz, and keep Tom from combusting tonight  
Haz: from what?  
y/n: frustration  
Haz: ew no  
y/n: hahaha no not like that get your mind out of the gutter  
y/n: he’s mad that I won’t tell him  
Haz: lol what if I went over and I said that you told me  
y/n: omg that would be so mean  
y/n: you should do it  
haz: yeah I might  
haz: anyways good night y/n  
y/n: night haz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave any criticism (pls be nice) or requests! I love hearing from you all.
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook  
> fanfic: parkersharthook  
> wattpad: parkersharthook


	8. 2 Girls (ch. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker is both an idiot and somehow incredibly charming, this forces him to make some hard decisions. Peter is 19, Natasha and Bruce were never a thing, tony has a daughter (Alice) who is 19, didn’t know he had a daughter until she was 5, her mom passed and she starting living with tony, pepper is like her mom but not really, everyone is protective of her.
> 
> [peter parker x female!stark!reader] [peter parker x gwen stacy] [steve rogers x natasha romanoff]
> 
> 4825 words
> 
> warnings: frustrating situations, dumb dork peter

Peter stepped out of the elevator, his eyes glued to his phone as his thumb swiped across the screen somewhat aggressively. He walked down the hallway and turned to head towards Tony’s lab, his eyes never leaving his phone.  
“Hey Spidey.” Peter just raised a hand in greeting, quickly walking past Clint. Clint rolled his eyes.  
“Geez kid. Not even a hello?” Natasha quipped from next to Clint, amusement in her voice. She threw the pen she was holding at him hoping to catch him off guard. But Peter simply caught the pen and tucked it behind his ear without as so much blinking or turning away from his phone.  
“Not a kid anymore Nat.” He called back with a small smirk as he descended down the steps to Tony’s workspace. He briefly averted his gaze to type in his passcode and press his palm against the identification pad. But as soon as the doors open he went back to refreshing the page on his phone, waiting for his teacher to upload his exam grade. “Mr. Stark, why don’t teachers actually upload the grades when they say they will?”  
“I know right? I’ve been waiting for my grade for 4 days now and my teacher said it would be in within the hour.” The feminine voice startled Peter slightly, as he had not been expecting anyone besides Mr. Stark himself.  
He quickly looked up to find Alice Stark, Tony’s 19 year old daughter, leaning casually against the desk. He blushed heavily and put his phone to the side. He hopped up onto the desk behind him and folded his hands in his lap. He smiled, “Hey Alice.” She smiled back, “I didn’t know you were gonna be here.”  
She shrugged and straightened slightly, “Yeah I finished my last exam earlier today so I caught an early flight so I could spend the holidays with the old man.”  
Mr. Stark emerged from a closet with a screwdriver between his teeth and his eyes narrowed. He pulled the screwdriver out of its spot and pointed it at her, “Watch it young lady.” He quickly ducked back into the closet.  
Alice just rolled her eyes and huffed in false annoyance. “Anyways… you done with exams yet?”  
Peter shook his head, “I’ve got one more in a few hours and then I’ll be done.”  
Alice checked her watch and looked at him, “A few hours? And you’re not studying?” She faked a gasp and lightly touched her hand to her chest, “Peter…. you naughty boy.” Peter swore there was a hint of flirting in her tone but quickly dismissed it.  
He just shrugged and laughed, “It’s for my lit class. I don’t need to study.” She leaned forward resting her arms on the table once again.  
“Literature? I thought you were a biochemical engineering major?”  
“Yeah but it’s a required course and I didn’t take it last year so here I am as a sophomore in a freshman class.”  
“If it makes you feel better, I had a senior in my freshman bio class last year.” Peter chuckled softly and nodded.  
Tony then emerged from the closet and shut the door closed, “Okay so that’s fixed.” He noticed Peter’s raised eyebrow and pointed to the now closed door, “The heating in here broke.” Tony looked to the ceiling expectantly and smiled when he felt the warm air coming from the vent. “Thank god.”  
“So Peter…” Alice started causing Peter to look to her, “You gonna be around for Christmas and New Year’s?”  
Peter smiled and fidgeted slightly, nervous. “Yeah I should be. My aunt is going out of town with a new ‘friend’ of hers so I’ll probably stop by.”  
Tony chuckled, “Is this new ‘friend’ her boyfriend?” Peter scowled and nodded, still fiercely protective of his aunt. “Okay underoos, did you need something?”  
“Oh yeah.” He swung his backpack around and pulled out his broken web shooter. “I think they are damaged beyond repair so I was hoping I could get that spare one.”  
Tony’s eyes widened as he took the crumbled mechanism into his hand, “God kid what happened?”  
“I got shot.” Both of the Starks quickly looked at him in concern and horror.  
“You were shot?!” Alice asked.  
Peter just shrugged and nodded, “Yeah like two days ago. The bullet went straight through the shooters…” his voice quieted slightly, “and my wrist.”  
Tony whipped his head around with wide eyes, “A bullet went through your wrist??” Peter just rolled his eyes and lifted his jacket sleeve.  
“Relax. It was a clean shot and it just needed to be bandaged for the next day and I was as good as new. See?” He stretched out his arm, his palm facing the sky. Alice walked around the table to be in front of him and grabbed his wrist. She ran a thumb over the small scar.  
“Wow. That’s incredible. Your healing seems to have, what, doubled since the last time I saw you?” She looked up to him with curious eyes.  
“In my defense the last time I saw you we were 17. 2 years does cause someone to change.” Alice blushed and looked away while pushing her red hair behind her ear. It was true, peter had changed a lot in those 2 years. Alice found herself glancing at him and noticing everything that had changed. He had grown significantly taller, now hitting just over 6 foot. He also had to wear special glasses and hearing aids that dulled everything around him as his sense became much more heightened and sensitive, but Alice thought he looked cute in his glasses so she wasn’t mad. And though she couldn’t see his body due to the hoodie he was wearing she assumed he was much more built than when he was younger. Well, she kind of hoped he was more built, can you blame her though?  
Tony interrupted her thoughts by grabbing Peter’s arm, “let me see this.” He inspected the arm for a moment before letting it drop, “You’re supposed to tell me these things.”  
“It wasn’t even that bad.”  
She quirked an eyebrow at him as she took a few small steps away from him, “what? Is getting shot a normal occurrence?”  
He laughed lightly, “actually yeah.” he glanced to Tony who was just rubbing his temples, “Occupational hazard I guess.”  
“Okay kid stop talking before you make my head explode.” Tony turned to his work bench and tossed the broke web shooters on it. He then walked over to a small drawer and entered a quick code so it opened. He picked up what looked like one of many web shooters and tossed it Peter. He caught it easily and examined it.  
“Anything new or cooler on this one?” Tony shook his head causing Peter to pout slightly, “Darn. Well I guess I’ll just have to fix that.” he gave Tony a somewhat cheeky smile as he strapped on the equipment and pulled his sleeve over it.   
“You hanging around for a bit?” Tony asked as he sat down at a desk and began tinkering on an unknown project.  
“Yeah I might as well. I don’t have any food in my apartment and May is an awful cook.”  
“You still living with your Aunt?” Alice teased causing Peter to stick his tongue out at her jokingly.   
“Yes I am as a matter of fact. New York apartments aren’t cheap.”  
“I offered him a place here.” Tony muttered to his daughter  
“Yeah and I didn’t take it because you were being annoying.” peter stated nonchalantly causing Alice to laugh. “Okay I’m hungry. Wanna get some food?”  
“I would love to.” Alice said as she pocketed her phone and walked towards the door. Peter slung his backpack back onto his shoulder and grabbed his own phone following her back up the stairs towards the kitchen. Peter walked behind Natasha who was sitting at the table and dropped the pen she threw in front of her.   
She rolled her eyes and flicked the pen off her book before closing the thing and leaning back in her seat, “So what’s up kid.”  
Peter huffed as he took a bit of a granola bar, “You know that nickname doesn’t work anymore. I’m nineteen, that’s not a kid.”  
“God you make me feel old.” Clint muttered as he grabbed a soda can from the fridge, “Plus your still the kid of the group.”  
“You don’t call Alice ‘kid’ and she’s younger than me.” Peter pointed to her.  
“By like a month.” She called with a laugh. “Plus I’m way cooler than you. And I came into their life when I was like 5 not 16. You’re a bit late to the party. Right, Aunt Nat?” Natasha just smirked and nodded at her surrogate niece.  
Peter hung his head, “Okay okay I get it. I’m the baby. But I’m still Spiderman so hah.” Alice rolled her eyes as she sat down on the couch. Peter turned towards the fridge and groaned, “Why is there no food here?”  
“Because Thor came by the other day.” Sam said as he walked into the room with four pizza boxes. “But I, Sam Wilson your hero, am here to save the day.”  
“Oh thank god.” Peter breathed out as he went towards the boxes. Everyone was grabbing slices as Steve and Bucky emerged.  
“We smelled pizza.” They stated and Peter’s eyes widened in horror.  
“Quick everyone grab slices while you can!” He piled five slices onto his plate before the two super soldiers could grab any.  
Steve laughed but shook his head, “You’re one to talk Mr. Fast Metabolism”  
“That’s rich coming from you.” Clint said as he took a bite. The group was busy stuffing their face when Peter’s phone rang. He had a slice in each hand and looked to Alice for help. She laughed and grabbed his phone, answering it for him which was not what he wanted. She stood up quickly as he tried to swipe for his phone.  
“Oh hey Ned!” Peter’s eyes widened not knowing what Ned was going to say, “No this is Alice. Yeah it has been a while! No we should totally meet up when you get home from college.” Peter quickly dropped his pizza and wiped his hands on his pants, rushing towards Alice and grabbing his phone. He choked down the last bite he took and coughed slightly.  
He turned away from the snickering avengers, “Hey man what’s up.”  
“Was that really Alice Stark?”  
“Yeah. Now what do you need?”  
“Are you guys like on a date or something?”  
“What?! Dude! No!” Peter glanced back to Alice who was talking to Clint, “Now why did you call?”  
“Oh right. I’m not gonna make it home for Christmas. My mom surprised me and my brother with a trip so I guess I won’t be seeing you til this summer. Sorry man.”  
Peter frowned but quickly shook it off, “hey man it’s okay. Have fun with your family.”  
“Thanks and keep me updated on anything that happens on that front.”  
“Fuck off man.”  
Peter heard Ned laugh loudly, “Okay I’ll talk to you later man.”  
“Yeah see ya.” Peter hung up and shoved the phone into his back pocket moving back towards the table. “Thanks for that Alice, you just Ned a nerdattack.”  
Alice giggled and pouted slightly, “my bad.” peter shook his head as he sat back. He glanced towards his plate and narrowed his eyes. He looked up to see his super soldier friends looking away all guilty.   
“Where did my pizza go?” Peter’s tone had taken a deathly note. Steve chuckled nervously.  
“Well you see… me and Bucky were training earlier so we were like really hungry and your pieces were just sitting there?” It came out more like a question as Peter glared at him.  
He took a small breath, “I was gone for like a minute. Is there any left?” Bucky shook his head nervously, now worried about the young boy who had a history of being cranky when hungry. Peter slumped in his chair and muttered, “Dicks.”  
Natasha and Alice had to hide their smiles and laughs behind their hands as they watched the interaction. Alice covered her small laugh with a cough, “don’t you need to get to your exam anyways?”  
Peter sighed and broke his death glare to check his watch. He probably should get going. “Yeah… I guess I should leave.” He snapped his gaze back to the older men, “I won’t forget this.” Peter huffed and stood up, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and grabbing another protein bar before stalking out of the room. He was walking down the hallway when he swore he heard Clint say When are you gonna ask the kid out? To Alice. His step faltered but he kept going hearing her faint response of Shut up Barton. Peter’s brain was flooded with thoughts and questions. Did Alice really want to ask him out? Or did the shut up mean she wasn’t interested? Did Clint know something? What was going on? But more importantly why did Peter suddenly get excited and nervous? Did peter like Alice?  
But both fortunately and unfortunately, peter didn’t have time to worry about anything other than this exam. As he rode the subway to NYU his heart rate began to pick up, suddenly nervous about the test. Peter silently scolded himself for not studying at all. The short ride only quickened his heart rate as he emerged from the subway and walked into the English building. He let out a shaky breath and sat down, staring at the test in front of him.  
3 and half long and boring hours later, Peter walked out of the class. Due to the early sunset time the sun had been long below the horizon despite the fact that it was only 7:30. The cold air hit Peter causing him to shiver despite his ability to regulate his body temperature. He pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head, hoping to provide his ears some coverage from the cold December air that the city threw his way. He shoved his hands into his pockets and began the walk to his apartment. He thought about slipping into the Spiderman suit and getting a few hours of patrol in but he decided against it as he was tired, cold and he wanted to see his Aunt before she left for her cruise the next day. Plus, criminal activity seemed to drop significantly due to the unbearable temperature.  
Peter was kicking a rock down the sidewalk with his head low when he heard what he thought was a whimper. He paused and pulled out one of his hearing aids, ignoring the pain caused by the taxis’ horns. He just gritted his teeth pushing through the feeling, waiting to see if anyone was in distressed. He was about to put it back in when he heard a harsh whisper come from a few alleyways down.  
Shut up bitch. The villainous tone of the whisper caused a shiver to run down his back as Peter quickened his pace, looking down each alley as he passed them. He almost missed the figure holding what looked like a young woman against a wall. He hesitated at the entrance, he was still Peter parker. This meant that if he was going to help her, which of course he was gonna do, he would have to draw back… be careful with it. He let in a sharp breath and stepped into the dark alley.  
“Hey what’s going on here?” The criminal, a middle aged man with harsh features, whipped around. He shifted to cover the woman’s body with his own.  
He smiled tightly, “nothing for you to be concerned about. Now move along.”  
Peter ignored him and tried to peer around to meet the gaze of the woman, “Miss? Are you okay?”  
Peter could see that she was about to answer but the man spoke first, “She’s fine. Everything is fine here.”  
Peter straightened his posture and took a few steps closer to the pair, “She can answer for herself, sir. Miss, are you okay? Do you know this man?” the man growled and stepped towards Peter threateningly, successfully letting any grip he had on the girl go. The woman let out a breath and ran from his grasp. She ducked under his arm and ran behind peter, hiding behind the young boy like her life depended on it, because maybe it did. Peter gulped and closed his hands into fists as the man approached slowly. He pushed the woman back a little bit so she was more on the sidewalk, other people around. He heard her dial 911 and her frantic and scared voice.   
The man suddenly lunged at Peter and he just ducked and side stepped out of the way. This is not what the man wanted, making him more frustrated than anything. He threw a fist towards Peter’s face but he just swiped the hand away like it was a fly and landed a swift punch to the man’s chest. The man stumbled back and coughed, now hunched over. Peter didn’t want to hurt the guy and he needed to be convincing that he was a kid with normal strength and not a superhero. Luckily the police arrived quickly and approached the two.  
“Hands up!” Peter instinctively raised his hands in surrender showing the police he was not a threat. He let out a breath of relief as they went to the man and put handcuffs around his wrists, and the fact that they didn’t approach Peter at all. Peter walked out of the alleyway and saw the young woman talking to a female cop. Peter could easily walk away and go back home but something made him stay. There was something familiar the girl’s platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. She stopped talking to the officer and rubbed her arms, trying to comfort herself.  
Peter took the opportunity and carefully approached the shaken woman, “hey. I just wanted to check to make sure you were okay.” She turned to him and her eyes widened in surprise.  
“Uh yeah I’m okay. Thank you, you saved me.” Peter blushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He wasn’t used to the fame while he was still peter, “wait you look really familiar.”  
“I’m Peter. Peter—“  
“Parker?” her smile widened, “Wow you have changed. Oh uh… Gwen Stacy.” Peter’s eyes widened in realization and he nodded.  
“Middle school right?” Peter asked  
“Yeah and freshman year at Midtown. But I transferred.” She looked him up and down and smiled at his nervous state. “Thank you again.”  
Peter nodded, “of course. It’s really good to see you again Gwen, though I wish it were under better circumstances.”  
She let out a humorlessly laugh, “yeah me too. Would you like to get coffee sometime?”  
He smiled largely, “Yeah that would be great.” He looked around awkwardly for a moment, “Is there someone you can call? I don’t want to leave you here by yourself.”  
“My apartment is just around the corner. I’ll be okay.” She looked down at the dark street and noticed the lack of pedestrians, “Actually do you mind walking me home? I’m still a little freaked out.”  
Peter nodded, “Of course.” the two fell into step together heading down the street. Peter let Gwen direct him. By being a half step behind her. He noticed her body walking close to his and her eyes darting around them. “If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?”  
Gwen shrugged and frowned, “I was walking home from my lit exam and he just grabbed me and pinned me against the wall. I’m happy you showed up, I don’t know what he would have done.”  
“Wait your lit exam?” Gwen looked at him, happy about the change in topics. “Do you go to NYU?”  
She smiled and nodded, “Yeah. It was my last exam.”  
He nodded and smirked slightly, “Mine too. Professor Mitchell?” Gwen nodded and Peter looked amused, “huh.”  
Gwen let out a small laugh, “What?”  
“I remember you being super smart but here you are in a freshman class?”  
She nudged him with her elbow playfully, “I could say the same about you Parker.” He looked at her with a lifted eyebrow and she smiled back, “No I’m actually a freshman there.” Now he just looked at her in confusion. She giggled, “You’re cute when you’re confused.” Peter blushed heavily and turned his attention back to the sidewalk. She explained further, “I took a gap year to travel.”  
“That’s cool.”  
“Yeah it was.” the two fell into a comfortable silence as they finished the walk to her apartment which only took a few minutes. She paused in front of a brick building, standard for New York apartments. “Well this is me.” She glanced to the door, “I would offer you a drink but I don’t have anything.”  
He laughed, “Don’t worry about it. I understand the broke college student scenario all too well. Plus I should probably be heading home.” She nodded and bit her lip. Peter turned to go but was surprised as Gwen rested her hands on his shoulders and pressed a small kiss to his cheek.  
She blushed and took a few steps back, “thank you again for rescuing me. I’d ask for you renumber but I think I already have it from Highschool.”  
Peter chuckled nervously, “seems like that Spanish project we did finally came in handy. I’ve got to get going, but I’ll see you around?”  
“I’m holding you to that coffee Parker.” She pointed at him. He held his hands up in surrender and nodded at her.  
“I look forward to it.” She waved once more before opening the door to her apartment building.  
She stuck her head back out, “I like the glasses.” And with that she twirled around, her hair flying behind her. She entered her apartment building with a small wave and left Peter standing out on the sidewalk. He smiled to himself before turning around and walking towards his and May’s apartment.  
After a short walk, due to Peter desperately wanting to get out of the cold, he arrived back at his apartment complex. He let himself in and hurried up the stairs. He knocked on his apartment door once to let his Aunt know he was home before turning the knob and walking in. On the couch was his Aunt May and her ugh boyfriend Arthur watching a movie.  
Peter had nothing against the guy personally. He was sweet and caring to the both of them, helping her out around the apartment and providing a place to go when Peter couldn’t offer his company. In fact he was really good to her and Peter was happy about that but he still wasn’t happy with the idea that his aunt had a boyfriend. He kind of thought that she’d never date again after Ben and it kind of hurt Peter that she did. But May did talk to her nephew before the two got together almost 5 months ago and who was Peter to deny her happiness.  
“Hey Peter.” May called out without turning away from the screen, “I was getting worried I wasn’t going to see you until we got back.”  
“Yeah sorry about the late night.” he hesitated, “I uh ran into a friend and walked her home.” this caught May’s attention and she paused the movie, turning her body to completely face the boy.   
“A girl huh?” Peter rolled his eyes from his spot in the kitchen and opened the fridge to get some water.  
“You remember Gwen Stacy?” His aunt thought for a moment before shaking her head, “Well we went to middle school together and she was at Midtown for freshman year. She came over once to work on a Spanish project.”  
His aunt stood up excitedly and leaned across the counter to look at her nephew, “So anything interesting gonna happen.”  
Peter shrugged and took a swig out of a water bottle, “I don’t know Aunt May.” He gave her a small smile, “but I’ll let you know if anything does happen.” he glanced towards Arthur who looked at his phone uninterested. Peter lowered his voice slightly, “But there are some things that I need to talk to you about…. privately.”  
Aunt May noticed the secrecy and nodded. She stood upright and turned back towards the couch, “Could we raincheck the rest of this movie. I need to finish packing and I want to get an early night for tomorrow.” Arthur stood up with a smile. He walked towards the door with May in tow.  
“Of course. I’ll pick you up around nine tomorrow?” She nodded and pecked his lips goodbye before watching him leave down the hallway.  
“Okay Pete what’s up?” May asked as she closed the door and turned to him, “is this some secret Spiderman hero thing?”  
Peter leveled his head slightly, “ehhh kind of? Because you are going to be gone for the next two weeks, I was wondering if it would be okay if I stayed at the tower with the avengers.”  
“Yeah sure.” May stated casually as she walked towards her bedroom.  
Peter was frozen in shock, “Wait wait wait. Did you just say yes?”  
May laughed, “Peter you are 19. Plus, I was kind of worried about you staying here by yourself anyways. I didn’t want you throwing parties or anything. This way you have some supervision.”  
Peter scoffed, “me? Throw a party? Yeah right.” he clasped his hands together, “Alright cool. Mr. Stark texted me right after my exam extending the offer so I guess I’ll just let him know that they have to deal with me for the next two weeks.” He still sounded hesitant as he pulled out his phone and quickly texted Tony.  
“Actually Peter… about the trip.” May’s tone worried Peter slightly, “I really didn’t want to be gone for any longer thinking that it’s Christmas but…” She bit her lip and turned to the boy, “Arthur extended it to three weeks and I just couldn’t say no.”  
Peter wanted to be mad, he really did. His aunt was leaving him at Christmas time to go hang out with her boyfriend. But he saw the happiness in her eyes and just couldn’t do anything besides smile. “Of course Aunt May. I’ll be fine, I am an adult after all. I hope you guys have a great trip.” May smiled widely and hugged him.  
“You are so good to me Pete. But don’t hesitate to call if you need anything and you know that I’d come home in a heartbeat if you need me to.”  
“I know.”  
“Okay.” May huffed slightly before getting back to stuffing her clothes into her suitcase. “Alright, I think I’m packed.” She turned back to the teenaged boy, “I’ll say goodbye again in the morning. But I’m going to miss you Peter.”  
Peter stepped forward and hugged his Aunt, “I’ll miss you too May. Call me if you need me to beat him up.”  
May laughed and pressed a small kiss to his forehead, “I will. Now get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning.”  
Peter nodded and headed towards his own room, “goodnight.”  
~.~  
Peter barely remembered saying goodbye to his aunt it was so early. He vaguely recalls mumbling goodbye through his pillow before falling back to sleep. He must’ve been really tired as it was now noon and he was woken up by his phone ringing. He groaned and rolled over to the other side of his bed, his arm falling down trying to find the discarded phone. He lazily picked it up and held it to his ear.  
“What?” his voice was hoarse and deep  
“Woah.” It was Alice. “Did I wake you up? At noon?”  
Peter rubbed his tired eyes and sat up slightly, “Yes now what do you want?”  
“All of the other avengers are gone and I was curious if you wanted to get some lunch.”  
“Could we get breakfast?”  
Alice laughed, “Sure but only if we can meet up no later than 12:30, any time after that it’s just ridiculous to be eating breakfast food.”  
Peter chuckled deeply, “I don’t know if we can be friends after that statement. I am an avid fan of eating breakfast for dinner.”  
Alice rolled her eyes, “You didn’t let me finish. Anytime between like 1 and 6 is weird to eat breakfast food. Any time before or after is fair game.”  
Peter sat up completely and ran a hand through his disheveled hair, “You’re weird. But meet me at Dudley’s and you have to pay because you got the cash.”  
“Yeah okay fine. See you in thirty.” Peter nodded despite the fact she couldn’t see it and hung up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave any criticism (pls be nice) or requests! I love hearing from you all.
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook  
> fanfic: parkersharthook  
> wattpad: parkersharthook


	9. 2 Girls (ch. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker is both an idiot and somehow incredibly charming, this forces him to make some hard decisions. Peter is 19, Natasha and Bruce were never a thing, tony has a daughter (Alice) who is 19, didn’t know he had a daughter until she was 5, her mom passed and she starting living with tony, pepper is like her mom but not really, everyone is protective of her.
> 
> [peter parker x female!stark!reader] [peter parker x gwen stacy] [steve rogers x natasha romanoff]
> 
> 5937 words
> 
> warnings: frustrating situations, dumb dork peter, happy ending

Peter met up with Alice at the breakfast place right on time. It was mostly uneventful, just two friends eating and laughing and talking. Until Flash made his presence known.  
Throughout all of high school Flash had picked on Peter, but the latter didn’t let it bother him. Yeah it was slightly irritating and distracting in class but Peter was strong willed and knew that if he stopped picking on Peter then he would just move onto another less deserving soul. So Peter suck it up and just tuned out all the jabs and the Penis Parkers and the insults thrown at him. Because he knew that Flash was just insecure and probably a really nice dude behind the façade. However, at the end of high school Peter couldn’t have been happier when Flash went to college out of state and lost all contact with him. He thought that the teasing was finally over, only to run into the boy when he was out with a girl. God, this was going to be awful.  
“Hey penis.” Flash said casually as he walked over to the table, as if they were still in high school.  
Peter just smiled up at flash, “Hey flash. Been a while, how’s school.” He always hoped that by being nice he would counteract the insults and persuade Flash to shut up, he was never that lucky.  
“Oh you know… straight A’s at MIT.” he bragged not so humbly. He glanced over to Alice who was smirking at the whole ordeal, “Who’s the girl?”  
Peter sighed and motion to her, “That’s Alice. She’s a friend of mine.”  
“Penis Parker doesn’t have any friends.” Peter just nodded along with a tight lipped smile as Flash turned towards Alice. Alice wanted to berate the boy but rather she just hid a laugh knowing that his insults were superficial and didn’t actually hurt Peter. “Especially no friend this fine.”  
Alice stirred a little uncomfortably at being called ‘fine’. She was used to men yelling from the sidewalk or across the street but someone coming up and saying it to her face… they had some nerve. She shifted slightly, “Well it’s true. Peter is my friend.”  
Flash whistled lowly and turned back to Peter, “how much did you pay her?”  
Peter scoffed. If only Flash knew this was Tony Stark’s daughter, not only would he shut up (probably) but the money thing that he often relied on wouldn’t even come out of his mouth. Peter just leveled him a look, “Flash. I am completely broke. I barely have enough money for this breakfast. I promise you I didn’t pay her.”  
Flash didn’t really know how to retort so he just turned back to Alice, “If you ever want to spend time with a real man instead of a bum like Parker, I’ll be over there.” He nodded towards a table filled with what looked like stereotypical jocks and walked away towards the group.  
Peter sighed and saw the absolute delight on Alice’s face. He shook off a laugh, “Can I help you?”  
“That was the guy who bullied you.” She laughed slightly, “God Peter, how much of a wimp were you in high school?”  
Peter laughed and took another bite of his breakfast, “It’s not that I couldn’t handle him, it’s that I wouldn’t. If I stood up for myself and got Flash off my back then he would just move onto another kid who probably couldn’t defend themselves. I couldn’t let that happen, it was my responsibility to just suck it up and deal with it.”  
Alice stared at him for a moment before obnoxiously gagging, “god Parker. You’re too good for this world. It makes me sick.” The rest of breakfast went by quickly and soon the two were leaving the restaurant and heading back to Peter’s apartment.  
As Peter left the place he walked right by Flash’s table and offered him a smile, “Nice to see you Eugene.” He heard the laughter of Flash’s friends as he walked out of the place, his own laughter falling from his lips.  
“Maybe you got a bit of evil in you after all.” Alice said as she poked him in the stomach.  
Peter just shrugged nonchalantly, “You don’t know everything about me.” Alice lifted an eyebrow at the boy. Damn, Peter. That came out wayyy flirtier than you wanted.  
The two just briefly stopped by Peter’s apartment so he could grab a duffel before the two walked back to the tower. They let themselves in and Alice left Peter to go unpack in his room. She walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. She turned around and nearly screamed as Bucky appeared right behind her. “Fucking hell Bucky.”  
He smiled slightly, “Sorry Ali.” No one but Bucky called her that. She thought it was kind of sweet, “I just wanted to get something from the fridge.” Alice stepped to the side as Bucky peered into the fridge. He grabbed an apple and took a large bite, “So how was your date?”  
Alice rolled her eyes and sat down at the table, “it wasn’t a date.”  
“I don’t know…” Bucky drawled out, “I mean you put on makeup and everything.” It was true, she had put on a little makeup but she didn’t expect anyone to notice.  
“Only a little. Plus what’s wrong with a girl wanting to look nice? Also, how on earth did you notice that?” Alice was just so confused.  
“Well your freckles are lighter than usual. And there’s nothing wrong with a girl wanting to put on makeup and look nice but I know you pretty well, and no offense you aren’t one of those girls. And I’ve seen you get ready for dates before and you didn’t put on makeup. So this means you really like the kid and are trying to impress him.”  
Alice scoffed, “It means that I had a pimple I wanted to cover and nothing about a boy. You know I went to breakfast with Peter right?”  
Bucky smirked, “yeah I know. And I think the two of you would look adorable together.”  
“Who is this that we are talking about?” Wanda asked as she suddenly came through the door.  
Bucky flashed a smile at Alice before turning slightly, “Alice and Peter.”  
Wanda smiled, “spider-boy, huh?”  
“No!” Alice cried, “He’s just my friend.”  
Wanda shrugged, “Sure.” She mouthed to Alice, ‘we’ll talk about it later’. Wanda was the closest in age to Alice and one of the only girls, making the two fast friends. Wanda was only 24 so she knew of the struggles of the teenage years and was still young enough to actually help her. Alice groaned and dropped her head onto the table.  
She knew that Bucky would go tell Steve and Steve would obviously go tell Nat and Nat would probably share it with Clint who would laugh about it with Maria and maybe Bruce if he stopped working long enough to listen. And on the other side Wanda would tell Vision who might even tell her father. Her eyes widened as her train of thought halted at the idea of her father knowing. She looked up to Bucky.  
“This cannot get to my father.” Alice pointed a finger at the soldier with a glare. The threat of what Alice would do if it did get to her father was not directly stated but understood by both. Even Bucky, an assassin and ex-hydra agent and current avenger, was slightly scared by the young teenager. “He would never let me hang out with Peter again and would embarrass the poor boy to no end. He might not even let me out of my room.” Alice stood up as she spoke and hovered over Bucky, her glare intensifying. “And no one wants that. Right.” Bucky nodded, “Have we reached an understanding?”  
Bucky just nodded again and slouched as Alice visibly relaxed and sat back down. A sense of pride built up in his chest, “you’d be a great spy. You should think about getting into the business.”  
Alice just rolled her eyes and pushed her hair out of her face, “I can barely leave the house without my dad breathing down by back. There’s no way he would ever let me do that. Plus, Uncle Steve? God he would have a heart attack.”  
Bucky laughed, “Yeah he would. More the reason to do it.” Alice let out a small laugh before shaking her head. “Don’t worry kid. I’m just messing around.”  
“I know it’s just…” Alice sighed  
“What? Do you actually have feelings for him?” Alice just blushed and Bucky howled with laughter.  
Alice scowled and stood up, “I am never talking to you again about this kind of stuff.” Bucky didn’t have a chance to apologize as Alice had already stormed out of the kitchen and gone to her room. She passed by her dad’s workshop on the way and saw Peter happily messing with some mechanical thing. Her step faltered as she noticed the boy. Did she like Peter? As her dad came into view and slapped Peter on the back while laughing she just shook her head and continued on. Even if she did like Peter, it’s not like she was allowed to like him. They could never date. It was a heartbreak waiting to happen. Whether it’d be her heart breaking or his is another story.  
~.~   
Alice had stayed in her room for the rest of the night after talking to Bucky. Her dad checked on her at some point but she just faked being sick to get him to leave. He came around dinner time. And then after dinner Peter came to make sure she was okay. She just had to smile through the pain of seeing him concern and forced a nod, not trusting herself to speak.  
“Well if you need anything you know where to find me.” She remembered his offer and almost took it up later that night but decided against. The boy was probably out patrolling. And even if he was still in the tower, he was probably almost dead asleep.  
Bucky was the last person to check on her, after Friday had reported that Alice was still awake at 2am. He knocked lightly on her door before letting himself in. She had been lazily watching TV and scrolling through her phone. Her eyes glanced at him for the briefest moment before going back to her phone. She was not in the mood.  
“Can’t sleep?” he obviously knew the answer as she was still awake even at the late (early?) hour.   
“Obviously.” her response was curt and she could see the flash of guilt cross Bucky’s face.  
“Look Ali. I didn’t mean to laugh at your feelings or anything.” Alice caught his gaze again, “I just can’t really imagine anyone wanting to date Peter. I mean he’s just so awkward and such a goofball.”  
She huffed and muttered out, “yeah well I don’t really get to choose who I like and what’s wrong with Peter?”  
“Nothing is wrong with the kid.” Bucky sighed and took a seat at her desk chair, “Look to be honest with you… I’d love to see you date someone outside of the hero scene. You are already at such a risk just by being associated with us but if you started dating Spiderman then well….”  
Alice sat up further, “But I wouldn’t be dating Spiderman. I would be dating Peter Parker. Spiderman is cool and confident and kind of cocky. Peter is sweet and lovable and awkward and trips over his words and worries about making everything perfect.” She noticed that she was rambling slightly and stopped talking, a blush decorating her cheeks.  
Bucky smiled softly, “I really didn’t mean to laugh at your feelings. And if I’m the one who’s made you doubt anything about yourself or the situation… I’m sorry. I just want what’s best for you and if that’s Peter then you should go for it.”  
Alice smiled, “Thanks Bucky. You should go to bed.”  
Bucky stood up, “yeah and you should too.” Alice nodded and laid down. Bucky turned off the light and closed the door as he left. Alice proceeded to fall asleep immediately, dreaming about Peter.  
The next morning was a blur for Peter Parker. he woke up at 9am to his alarm that he annoyingly forgot to delete after school ended but was pleasantly surprised to see Gwen had texted him.  
Gwen: hey Peter. I have an extended lunch break today and was curious if you wanted to meet up for that coffee  
Gwen: I assume you’re still sleeping but my break is from 12-1 so if you happen to wake up before then let me know if you’re available.  
Peter: haha well I did wake up before then. I would love to meet for coffee. I don’t have work today so we can meet wherever is convenient for you.  
Gwen: awesome! Do you know where the Oscorp building is? Well there’s a Starbucks right around the corner we could meet at.  
Peter: Yeah I know that one. Where do you work and why do you still work there if you have to get up so early?  
Gwen: haha. I actually work at Oscorp.  
Peter: Really that’s so cool.  
Gwen: Where do you work?  
Peter: Stark Industries.  
Gwen: Huh guess we’re rivals then.  
Peter: yeah I guess we are  
A few hours later Peter was dressed nicely but still casual and scurrying to leave the tower to meet Gwen on time. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants with a hoodie and a leather jacket over the hoodie as it was very cold outside as they neared Christmas. He brushed his hair and teeth before pocketing his wallet and phone and running out of his room. He was bounding down the steps to the kitchen when he almost knocked over Alice. He grabbed her arms to steady her and offered a quick apology.  
She just laughed but then stopped short and eyed him, “Why are you dressed before 1?”  
“Oh.” he glanced down at his clothes and then her pajamas, “I’m meeting a friend for coffee.”   
Alice raised an eyebrow as she took a sip of her coffee, “what friend?”  
“An old friend from middle school. I ran into her the other day. Funny story actually, kind of saved her from a mugger.”  
“Her?” Alice tried to seem light and breezy but she’s pretty sure her voice came out harsher than she wanted.  
Peter looked at her kind of funny, “Yeah. Gwen Stacy. You okay?”  
Alice just shrugged and nodded, offering a tight lipped smile. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”  
Peter gave her a curious look, “no reason. Well I better get going then.”  
“I hope you just have a wonderful time on your date.” Alice had to fight back the scowl that tried to surface on her lips.  
“Thanks?” but Peter just dismissed her curious attitude and ran to the elevator, asking Friday to get him down to the ground floor quickly.  
Peter had a great time. He and Gwen got along so well, making jokes and talking about science easily. Gwen kept up with Peter’s science talk which not a lot of people could do, and she even challenged him slightly. He found out that she had originally applied for stark industries but didn’t make the cut due to scheduling so she went to Oscorp. She had worked side by side with Norman Oscorp which Peter found awesome. And she found it amazing that Peter had worked side by side with both Tony Stark and Bruce Banner (maybe not in the way she thought he did but still). The hour flew by very quickly and they were both sad that they needed to part ways. However they parted ways with the promise to do it again and Peter intended to keep that promise.  
While Peter was out on his date, Alice was beating up her friends. Once Peter left she instantly went to find Steve, asking to spar with the super soldier. He noticed her anger and quickly agreed, knowing she needed to let the anger out somewhere. Natasha tagged along to watch. Alice’s movements were sharp and quick and her punches held a significant amount of power. Steve found himself on the defensive side most of the time, though it was nothing he couldn’t handle. Alice was throwing punches left and right ferociously. Steve was glad that no one else was sparring with the teenager as they might’ve gotten hurt, however he was also slightly concerned for his own safety. Alice took advantaged of his wandering mind and faked him out before swiping his legs out from under him. She easily pinned him down and drew a fist back as if she was gonna punch him. Of course she didn’t though. She just slowly stood up.  
“Ayy that’s my girl.” Natasha said with a smile as she helped her boyfriend off the ground.  
Steve let out a breathy laugh, “that was really good Alice. I’m impressed.”  
“Thanks.” She had to force the words out of her throat, tears threating to slip down her cheeks as she thought about how much fun Peter was probably having. “I’m going for a run.” She left without another word. She was just wearing a sports bra and yoga pants when she left but thankfully listened to Friday’s suggestion of a hoodie because it was freezing out. She ran a long way, 3 or 4 miles but who was keeping track. By the time she got back, so had Peter. He was laughing with Clint over something in the kitchen so she just avoided the room and went straight upstairs. He doesn’t care about me, then I don’t care about him.  
Peter saw Alice’s quick retreating form as she swiftly turned towards her room. Peter excused himself from Clint with a small smile as he quickly jogged after Alice. He seriously needed her advice. He knew where she was going already but his suspicions were confirmed when he saw her fiery red ponytail slip through her door. He winced as she closed her door sharply, the sound bouncing off the empty walls of the hallway. He slowed his pace and came to a stop at her closed door. He hesitated before rapping his knuckles against the wood.  
“Who is it?” Her voice was small and almost hesitant as she called out.  
“It’s peter. Can I come in?” Peter noticed the obvious pause in her response before she called out a yes. He pushed into her room and closed the door quietly behind him, “Hey. Everything okay?”  
Alice sat at her desk, her body hunched over her computer as she fiercely typed something out. Peter wanted to look at what it was but noticed how she had her screen away from the door, a tactic specifically meant to keep whatever she was working on somewhat secret. She finished with a flourish and shut her computer lid. She gave him a tight smile and nodded as she swiveled in her chair towards him, “yeah of course.” She shook her head slightly, “how was your date?”  
Peter’s face broke into a large grin. He was too happy to notice her grimace, “it was great. We got along so well. You know she works at Oscorp? She’s a genius. I mean, a literal genius. And she’s beautiful too, soo pretty. And she’s nice. God, she’s like perfect.”  
Alice spun away from him, “I’m happy for you.” Her tone fell completely flat and this time Peter picked it up.   
He scoffed, “Okay seriously Alice. What is up with you?”  
She turned towards him angrily and stood up, “Nothing! Nothing is wrong with me okay?”  
Peter didn’t back down from her, “Then why are you acting like this?”  
“Because she sounds like a spoiled brat that’s why.”  
Peter looked at her shocked, “no she’s not! Alice, you don’t even know her!”  
“I can guess. Got a job at Oscorp? Why? Because she’s super smart or average and her daddy’s got money? Which is it Peter?”  
“God Alice what is wrong with you? I told you that she was smart so that’s probably how she got the job. Fair and square. She kept up with all my talk.” he threw his hands around dramatically, “Do you think that I get jobs because I’m Spiderman and a friend of Mr. Stark’s or do you think I get jobs because I’m smart?!”  
“You don’t have a job!” Alice screamed back, “you literally became an avenger because you’re Spiderman and a friend of my father’s. That’s the only thing that got you here in the first place!”  
“Okay so that wasn’t a great point. But Gwen is smart! She isn’t some damsel in distress. She doesn’t just throw her name around to get things! She isn’t like you!” The words flew out before Peter could filter them and the look on his face showed that. His hand flew up to cover his mouth lightning quick and his eyes widened drastically.   
The silence that filled the room was crushingly heavy. Peter flailed his arms, “Alice you know I didn’t mean that I am—“  
Alice with tears in her eyes just looked at him and shrugged, “its fine Peter. I mean that’s what everyone thinks of me, right? Tony Stark’s daughter. The avengers’ friend.” The tears fell down her cheeks as she continued with hate in her voice, “I’m just another Stark. That’s why I got around telling everyone my name is Alice Miller instead of Alice Stark. That’s why I sometimes go by my middle name at big events. That’s why I am never seen out with my father looking like me, because I’m always throwing around that name looking for attention.”  
“Alice I didn’t mean that.”  
“You said them pretty fucking easily, Parker. God, would you even be friends with a girl like me if it wasn’t for my dad? I mean I’m not super smart like Gwen. I’m not working at Oscorp like Gwen. I’m not blonde and beautiful like Gwen.”  
“That’s not a bad thing!” Peter yelled trying to redeem himself.  
“Get outta here.” Her tone was lowered and quiet. She turned away from him, wiping her tears away. “I really don’t want to be around you right now.”  
“Fine. Whatever.” Peter just huffed and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. If she wants to act like a child, then I’ll let her act like a child.  
~.~  
“I just don’t get it Nat.” Peter said as he punched a punching bag. “The other day I got breakfast with Alice as friends, nothing out of the ordinary.” Another punch  
“Did anything happen?” Natasha asked with mild concern as she stretch out her limbs  
“Of course not. We came right back here. Plus, she only called me because you were all out of the tower.” Another punch.  
“When was this?”  
Peter paused to think before resuming his workout, “Wednesday? I think?”  
Natasha let out a short laugh which caught Peter’s attention, “kid… we were all here on Wednesday and Tuesday and Thursday. We’ve been here all week. She called you because she wanted to see you.”  
Peter huffed and threw another punch, “Yeah I thought that might be the case too but then I asked Wanda if Alice had said anything because the two are close but she hadn’t so I dropped that. But then the next day my friend Gwen called me asking to get a cup of coffee and I said yes thinking that me and Alice were just friends.”  
“Oh buddy.” Nat sighed sympathetically  
“It gets worse.” Another punch, “As I was leaving I guess Alice saw me and I wasn’t dressed up or anything but I also didn’t look like a hobo. So she asked where I was going and I told her and she got all pissy. When I got back she started making jabs at Gwen even though she never met the girl. And Gwen is my friend so of course I defended her.” Peter’s punches were coming harder and faster now, his anger slowly rising as he talked. “And she got up in my face and it was just very unlike her. And then I said something I probably shouldn’t have causing her to kick me out of her room and hasn’t talked to me since.” He punctuated the last word by hitting the bag so hard it flew off of its hook. Peter breathed heavily as he looked at the bag on the floor.  
“Damn kid, I’ve only ever seen Cap do that.”  
He shrugged and wiped the sweat off his face, going to remove the wraps from his hands. “I’m frustrated.”  
“I can tell. Okay what did you say to her?”  
“Well she said that Gwen only got her job at Oscorp because her dad was rich. And I might’ve thrown it back in her face saying that what she did with her stark name.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as he recalled the hurtful things he said.  
Natasha walked over to him and wacked him on the back of his head. Peter hissed and rubbed his head, “Nat that hurt!”  
“Are you fucking kidding me Parker!?” Natasha yelled at him, forcing him to look at her. “Do you know what she goes through on a daily basis because she’s a stark? She borrows my wigs just to go out in public and the world doesn’t even really know what she looks like!”  
“I know, I know!” Peter huffed, moving over to the fallen punching bag and throwing it over his shoulder. “I messed up big time. But what do I do?”  
“Look, it’s clear that Alice likes you but now she isn’t sure if you like her back. I mean, do you?”  
“I don’t know.” Peter sighed as he hooked the bag back onto the hook, thankful that it didn’t break. “I do but I also really like Gwen. And with Gwen I don’t have to fear for my life every time we go out because she’s just this normal teenage girl. She’s not my mentor’s daughter or friend of the Avengers or even Spiderman’s girlfriend. She’s just a girl. But with Alice I don’t have to keep this major life secret from her. I wouldn’t have to lie to her or make excuses if something comes up.”  
“It’s a big decision, one that could change your relationship with all of us.”  
Peter looked up at her, “What do you mean?”  
“Well your mentor is her dad so that’s something and she’s a part of this family just like you are. I’m not saying that we should be what decides the terms of your relationship but it is something to think about.”  
Peter nodded and stood up, stretching his arms. “What about you and Steve? How did that happen?”  
Natasha let a small smile slip past her lips, “I don’t know. We had been friends for so long that it just kind of happen. It was natural.”  
“And you think me and Alice wouldn’t be natural?”  
“Not necessarily but there was no doubt in my mind about Steve. It wasn’t like I was struggling between the two and settled for him.”  
“I don’t think I’d be settling for either one. They’re both way out of my league to be honest.” Peter chuckled lowly.  
Natasha leveled her head, “can’t argue with that.” Peter laughed slightly, “But you also don’t want to resent Alice or Gwen later on in life because you’re curious about what could’ve been with the other girl.”  
“How do I avoid that?” Peter sighed as he sat down on the bench in the workout room.  
“You figure out your feelings before acting on anything.” peter groaned at her words before she grabbed his ear and forced him to stand up, “C’mon… you promised me a spar session.”  
“Okay fine but I’m frustrated so be careful. But I’ll try to not hit you too hard.”  
Natasha scoffed as she readied her body, “I typically work out with a super soldier. You can try little boy.”  
“Again with the little boy thing, god Nat I’m an adult now. Plus, I’m stronger than the cap.”  
Natasha swung first, of course. But Peter easily dodged the move, “Are you really?”  
Peter caught her foot that came at his face before pushing her off balance but she easily rolled back to her feet, “I think so. I mean can Steve catch a car going 40 miles per hour?”  
Natasha swiped Peter’s feet out from under him but Peter just shot off his hands over her body and back onto his feet. She smiled and shrugged, “I don’t know… maybe.” Natasha quickly charged him and faked a punch and as Peter moved to dodge it, she practically climbed up his body. She swung her legs around his neck and twisted her body around his back so he flipped over and landed on the ground. She held him there for a good moment before he tapped her leg, signaling her win. She released his neck and shuffled away from him. Peter rubbed his neck and sat up. He looked at her with a small smile.  
“I am never going to be beat you without the counterattack for that move.”  
Natasha shrugged and stood up, “Which is why I’m not gonna teach it to you for as long as possible.”  
Peter shrugged and rolled to his feet, “You’re gonna regret that when I die on the field because someone choked me with their thighs.” Natasha just rolled her eyes and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat from her brow.  
“Well whatever you decide, let me know. I’d love to watch you crash and burn.” Natasha gave him a wink and a smirk as she walked towards the door.  
“Oh haha Nat. Thanks for nothing!” He called after her but figured she didn’t hear as she was already out of the room. Peter grabbed the shirt he discarded earlier and threw it over his bare shoulder. He exited the room and turned down the hallway, heading for his room when he stopped walking together. At the end of the hall was Alice talking to Wanda. She laughed at something before offering a small wave and walking away from the girl and towards Peter. Peter panicked. Should he run? Should he hide? Should he man up and face her?  
“Oh… hey.” Alice ultimately decided his fate for him as she paused awkwardly a few good feet from him.  
“Hey Alice.” there was a beat of heavy silence before Peter sighed heavily, “I’m really sorry about what I said. It was out of line.”  
Alice nodded, “it was. But I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have attacked Gwen like that… I don’t even know her. That was a bitch move. I also kind of overreacted about what you said.”  
Peter took a few steps towards her, “No. I didn’t take into account how annoying people are about you being a Stark. And I want you to know that I would certainly be your friend even if I didn’t know your dad, however I don’t know if we would’ve met without him.”  
Alice nodded with a smile, “That is true. And I’m sorry for getting on Gwen, it was uncalled for. I’m sure she’s a great girl who is super smart.” She hesitated for a moment, “I just didn’t want you to get involved with one of those fake girls who is super uptight and shit.”  
Peter nodded and bit his lip, aware of her lying. But he didn’t press it, “I’m ready to put it behind us if you are.”  
“I am.” Alice stepped forward and struck her hand out with a cheeky grin. Peter just laughed and shook her hand obnoxiously. She swallowed her pride and continued, “So what’s going on with Gwen?”  
Peter shrugged and twiddled with his fingers, “I don’t really know. She’s been super busy at work so we haven’t talked much. I also have some things to think about.”  
Alice fell into step with him as they walked towards the elevator, “what do you have to think about?”  
Peter shrugged and leaned against the wall as he entered the elevator, “I don’t know… just some things.”  
Alice nudged him as she stood in front of him, “C’mon…” She whined slightly, “We just made up and now you’re being all vague? That’s not fair!”  
Peter dropped his head and rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks reddening. “Yeah… sorry. It’s just something that I need to deal with.” Alice couldn’t handle it anymore. He stood there all shirtless and hot and sweaty looking all nervous and cute. It’s not fair that he could be this perfect and she couldn’t do anything about it. Except this time she was gonna take Wanda’s advice and do something about it.  
She took a hesitant step forward before pushing to her toes and pressing her lips against his. She pulled away after a second. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have—”Peter cut her off with another kiss. This time he was the one to meet her, one hand snaking around her waist while the other went to cup her cheek. Alice fluttered her lashes and leaned into the kiss.  
She broke apart for a small moment but only to whisper, “Friday… slow down the elevator.” peter smiled at her before kissing her again. They continued for a few more heavenly seconds before Peter broke this time and rested his forehead against hers. Alice smiled and bit her lip, “So what did you have to think about?”  
“You.” Alice wanted to kiss him again but Friday interrupted the two.  
“The elevator will be arriving in seven seconds and Sergeant Barnes is on the other side.” The two quickly separated and tried to calm themselves down as they arrived at the communal floor. The door opened and Bucky glanced at the two teens as they exited.   
He nodded knowingly and gave Alice a small smirk causing her to blush even more. “Have fun Ali!” He yelled as the doors closed causing Alice to blush ferociously.  
Peter grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his room, “I need to talk to you.”  
Alice trailed behind him slightly, “What? Peter, what’s going on?” They entered the room and Peter closed the door behind them.  
“I was confused. I thought you didn’t like me and then you did and then Gwen came along and I didn’t know what to do.”  
Alice pouted at him, “Do you know what to do now?”  
Peter smiled and nodded, “I do. I want to hold your hand when we go out in public and I want to kiss you when nobody’s looking. However, I don’t want your dad to kill me or Bucky to hunt me down or Wanda and Nat to threaten me.”  
Alice laughed and pulled him closer, “If they see how happy you make me then they won’t care.”  
Peter nodded, “okay… but could we keep this a secret for a bit. You know…” he fumbled over his words, “See how it’s going with us and then tell them.”  
“Whatever you want to do as long as I can kiss you.”  
Peter blushed and dropped his head, “I’m not necessarily gonna stop you.”  
Alice wrapped her arms around his neck, “You… are a dork. A complete geeky dork.”  
“Yeah… I am.”  
“And now you’re my dork.”  
“Yes I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave any criticism (pls be nice) or requests! I love hearing from you all.
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook  
> fanfic: parkersharthook  
> wattpad: parkersharthook


	10. Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you mean he didn’t come back with you? Where is he?”  
> “Y/n…”
> 
> or Bucky Barnes didn't come back from a mission when expcted
> 
> [bucky barnes x female!reader]
> 
> 8518 words
> 
> Warnings: brainwashing, winter soldier appearance, mentions of choking, angst with happy ending

It had been a stressful few weeks. You and Bucky never really worked well when you were separated for too long. You got too antsy and worried, he got uptight and frustrated. It’s just better for all parties involved for you two to at least be in contact with one another.

And maybe that type of relationship isn’t great when one of you is a highly trained spy and the other is a highly trained assassin. Your jobs aren’t the most stable and one of you is almost always being whisked away on one mission or another.

But typically you can still at least talk to each other. A phone call here, a facetime there, texts in between. When those missions do come around, you both cling to whatever you can get. And it works… for a short bit. But then you begin to miss each other, and want each other around. Which is understandable. You guys are in love and all that nonsense.

But this time was different. This mission was high high high up on the secrecy level which means no communication to the outside world. At all. And maybe you could’ve dealt with this if you were the one on the mission, been able to focus on the task at hand. But you weren’t. He was. He was the one, while still thinking of you, got to preoccupy his mind with strategies and information paramount for the mission. You were stuck back at the tower doing nothing. Sure the occasional villain popped up but being the sharp shooter you were with the teammates you had, they disappeared rather quickly.

So no, nothing too big was keeping you busy. And for once in your life, you wish it weren’t the case. You wish you didn’t have time to read that book or watch that show. Because when you sit down with the book in one hand in your mug of coffee in the other, you don’t actually read. You stare at the pages blankly and fill them with thoughts of your Bucky. Good and bad thoughts, naturally. You think of the amazing memories you guys have together and the ones you’re ready to make. But then you also think about not being able to see him again and losing the chance of a future with him. More often than not, you put your book back on the shelf with a few more tears stains than it started with.

And this was the pattern, the trend that continued on for 3 long weeks. 3 strenuous, tough, exasperating, maddening, infuriating, irritating, desperately lonely weeks. Sure you had your other teammates. Tony was still around, but often busied himself with his lab. Same went for Bruce and whatever major scientific journey he was on. You didn’t keep up with that stuff. Natasha and Clint popped in every now and then but mostly enjoyed this time off to be ordinary people. Vision and Wanda were away on some sort of mini vacation. Sure you could call them, but this was their time to relax as well and you didn’t want to be a burden. So you sat in the large rooms of the tower by yourself wearing your boyfriend’s shirts.

Sam, Steve, and Peter had all left with Bucky. Made sense. Sam, Steve, and Bucky were the trifecta. A well-oiled machine that could take down a ring of drug lords that spent a decade building their fortune in one… two minutes flat. Peter… well the boy needed some training. And this was a good learning opportunity. He’d be exposed to stake outs, long nights and days, disconnecting with everyone else. It’d be hard on him, but you knew he’d appreciate it. To be honest, you kind of missed your boys.

Sam and Steve had filled that sort of brother role to you. They teased you for almost about everything, Bucky included or not. But they also wouldn’t let anything even touch you maliciously, whether that was a bad guy or a bug. You loved them

Peter, though like a brother to you, was more like an annoying little brother. He’d protect you in any way he could but you were also protecting him a lot due to your experience and knowledge. He would train or bake with you all day if he could. He was a good kid, you liked him. He put a smile on your face.

So without your boys here to keep things lively and exciting, you were a little bored. And a bored y/n is a dangerous y/n. You found yourself going to the gym a little more because you had nothing to do. You found yourself sleeping a little more because you had nothing to do. You found yourself eating a little more because you had nothing to do. You found yourself thinking a little more because you had nothing to do.

But mostly, you found yourself missing Bucky a little more. You missed him and his smile. You missed his warm embrace and the cool touch of his metal arm. You missed sleeping in the same bed as him and waking up to his morning kisses. You missed his short hair that he lets grow out. You missed his perfectly chiseled jawline and abs, like that was fair. You just missed him.

You had been marking down the days on your calendar until he was due to come back. 3 weeks. They left May 3, they should return by May 24. That’s how math works. Fury had kept you updated, as much as he could. They were still on schedule, they should be here in 4 days.

4 days. 4 days. 4 days.

You grew more restless the closer it came. You had four days to entertain yourself, shouldn’t be too hard. Except that it was. It was impossible. You couldn’t focus on anything but those fucking four days. Those 96 hours that needed to pass. Those 5760 minutes you couldn’t stand. Those 345600 seconds that you were counting down.

The night before they were supposed to come home you got a call. Nick Fury.

It took you a moment to collect your breathing and swallow the pit in your stomach before you could answer. “Yes sir?”

“Stark won’t answer his phone. Tell him to prepare the landing pad for 2 tomorrow.”

You let out a shaky breath of relief, “They’re on their way?”

“They should depart in a few hours.”

“Thank you sir.”

You ended the call and let a small smile form on your face as you made your way down to Tony’s lab. Your Bucky was coming home.

~.~

You didn’t sleep the night before and you certainly weren’t getting any rest now. You sat at the kitchen table, mug of coffee in your hand, knee bouncing aggressively.

“Y/n, would you calm down? They’re fine.” Tony said with a hint of annoyance. He had been just as antsy due to Peter’s absence.

You chewed on your nails and began to ramble, “We don’t actually know that. Nick just gave us a time, no details. They could be dead and the plane could be auto piloted.” You glanced up from the table to see Tony glaring at you. You ran a hand through your hair, “sorry sorry. You’re right, they’re fine.”

You suddenly heard the whirlwind of the jet engines and the mechanics of the landing pad fill the air. You stood up quickly and walked over to the window. Tony followed suit. You guys watched the jet land gracefully and slowly be pulled into the tower by Tony’s genius technology. You both swiveled on your feet towards the garage door, waiting with stilled breath for your teammates to walk in. Clint and Natasha joined you guys in welcoming them back home, but were still relaxing on nearby chairs. The two of them not nearly as pent up as you and Tony were.

The door seemed to open in slow motion and soon enough the tall, tanned muscular body of Steve Rogers walked in with a duffel over his shoulder. Nat smiled and got up to meet her boyfriend with a hug and a small kiss. You don’t know how the two of them did it so easily.

Sam walked in next and gave Nat a quick hello before coming over to give you a hug. You gladly reciprocated the hug and gave him a loving kiss on the cheek. He threw his arm over your shoulder. You chuckled slightly, “Glad to see you made it back in one piece. How was the mission?”

“It was good if that little asshole didn’t keep getting in my way.” Sam picked up his voice as Peter walked in. The kid rolled his eyes at Sam, obviously used to his playful insults by now. You laughed slightly at the two before noticing the pointed gazes from the boys that just returned.

“Where’s Bucky?”

“Y/n….” The tone of his voice killed you. Your heart instantly sank and your vision blurred even if you didn’t actually know what had happened yet. Your knees buckled beneath you and you felt Sam tighten his grip around your waist to keep you upright. The whole room wore concerned expressions, surely for both you and the missing avenger.

Steve took a few cautious steps forward, “he… he didn’t come back with us.”

Tears threatened to spill over, “What do you mean he didn’t come back with you? Where is he?”

“Y/n…”

“No, Sam! Where the hell is Bucky?!” You pushed him away from you, anger dominating your actions.

“Y/n.” That was Steve’s voice. Calming and smooth. “Bucky is in Wakanda.”

You let out a gasp of both relief and worry. “Why would he be in Wakanda?”

“Something happened….” Peter’s voice was small and almost guilty. You noticed how he tugged at the collar of his hoodie, keeping it high up on his neck.

Everyone was staring at you. You in all your white hot rage and sadness. Your confusion was obviously evident. They were all scrutinizing you. Trying to figure out what you’d do next. Even you didn’t know that.

“I’m calling him.” You were out of the room before anyone could stop you but that doesn’t mean they didn’t follow. Sam and Steve were hot on your trail as you ran to your room to grab your phone.

“Y/n he isn’t going to pick up.”

“He probably won’t talk to you.”

“Y/n let us explain.”

You didn’t listen to them as you dialed the number and pressed the phone to your face. The phone rang out for what seemed like forever before the tone of the voicemail came through. You ended the call and dropped the phone onto your bed, turning on your heel with red eyes and tears running down your cheek.

You stared down his two best friends. “What. The. Hell. Happened?” You spoke slowly and your voice was low. Sam gulped but continued to explain.

“When we got to Mosul, everything was going as planned. We infiltrated the Hydra base and took them out fairly easily.”

“Why does this matter?” You just needed to know about Bucky.

Steve spoke up next, “When we moved to Kirkuk to take out the next base they were more than ready. We were trapped, Bucky was separated from the three of us. There was nothing we could do.” more tears fell onto your cheeks, “we tried y/n. We really did. Bucky tried but it was too late.”

“What happened?” Your voice broke.

Sam looked down and rubbed the back of his neck nervously before looking you dead in the eye, “he was activated.”

Your hand covered your mouth wordlessly as you shook your head in shock. “No… no. That’s- that’s not possible. Shuri wiped it all out. It was gone.”

“That’s what we all thought.” You sat down ceremoniously onto the edge of your bed.

Your hair fell around your face. You whispered, “What happened when he was… you know… the winter soldier.” You had to force back the physical gag at the thought of him being that.

“After he was activated, they opened up the barrier between us and he attacked us. We tried to contain him so we could get Bucky back but with Hydra on us too, it was nearly impossible. Me and Sam were stuck dealing with all the agents and Bucky…” Steve sighed heavily, “He went face to face with Peter.”

Your eyes widened significantly.

“They were a pretty even match. Peter is stronger than Steve so we weren’t too worried but… when a super soldier is being brainwashed, they become even stronger. Me and Steve were pretty much done with the agents and we saw that Bucky was holding Peter up by his throat, strangling him. It took all of our strength to pull him off.”

Your eyes darted to the door, “peter. Is he….?

“He’s okay. He knows it wasn’t Bucky but it was still a scary experience. Once we got Bucky back, he wouldn’t even look the kid in the eyes and he barely talked to us. He blames himself.”

You finished the thought, “so he went to Wakanda to see if they could fix it.”

“Yeah…” Sam and Steve shared a look, “There’s one other thing. Bucky said that this activation was different from the rest.”

“How so?”

“Well they used different words, so it was a different programming all together.”

“So even if the winter soldier was wiped out, this other thing wasn’t.”

You sighed and ran your hands over your eyes, “So it wasn’t that Shuri missed it. It’s that they didn’t even know it existed.” You looked at the two boys, “so hydra programmed him twice…”

“Not actually.” Natasha’s voice was sharp as she entered your room with a tablet in hand. “That second base wasn’t Hydra.” Everyone looked at her confused, “they were disguised as Hydra. They knew you guys were out wiping out the bases and used the cover of a hydra agency to lure you in. That was Leviathan, the original red room. It was the thing that made Dottie Underwood the first black widow even though that wasn’t their official name.”

You looked to her, “the first black widow? When was this?”

“The 1940s.” Steve’s breath hitched. Natasha continued, “There are 20 years unaccounted for when Bucky was supposedly kidnapped to when the first winter soldier siting was.”

“You think he spent those twenty years with this Leviathan?” Sam asked

“No, not all of it.” Natasha projected some numbers and files from her tablet onto your wall, “He was first captured by Leviathan and then brainwashed and established as a tool after 5 years. They called him the Recluse.”

“How do we know this?”

Natasha narrowed her eyes at Sam, “because I know everything. And…” she flipped through another file, “Peggy Carter had a run in with him.” Steve’s eyes widened. “She had an encounter with a younger girl named Eva who killed some of her agents, she followed Eva secretly alone for a while and found that she was one of 3 ‘assets’. Bucky being the first and the oldest.”

“Why isn’t this on any files or anything?” Sam asked.

“It was. But as she tried to find and rescue him, he was gone. We don’t know exactly how Bucky went from that to Hydra but he did.”

“And then when Hydra was SHIELD, they wiped the file.” Sam guess and Natasha confirmed that.

You didn’t speak for a while. “Does Bucky know this?” Everyone’s head snapped towards you, “Does Bucky remember that?”

Natasha shrugged, “if he did he didn’t tell anyone.”

“But he knew this one was different, right?” You looked back towards Steve and Sam and they nodded. “So we need to get this information to Shuri and T’Challa.” you moved to grab the tablet but Natasha pulled her hand away and Sam stood in front of you. You narrowed your eyes, “What are you doing?”

“I already sent the information to them. Now we just need to wait.” Natasha leveled.

“Wait?!” You repeated, “You expect me to wait?! My boyfriend almost murdered his best friends and now is getting his brain tested and you expect me to sit and wait?!” You didn’t wait for as response as you stormed out of the room and towards the training room, needing to blow off steam and knowing that they wouldn’t follow you.

You spent hours crying and destroying a punching bag before anyone approached you. You heard them the minute they walked through the door but waited til they were a step behind you to turn around and swing. The boy ducked. Peter.

You breathed heavily as you stared at the young adult. 20 years old now. You shook your head, “What do you want?”

“I want to go help Bucky.” You froze.

“What?”

“The guys told me what happened and I agree with you. He deserves to have people there with him who know him and share memories with him. Obviously they won’t agree to it and I can’t fly the quinjet. So I need you to take me to Wakanda. Ready?”

You walked over to the bench and began to unwrap your hands, “look peter… I appreciate what you’re trying to do but I’m not going to take you to Wakanda.”

“But you are going, right?” You looked at him out of the corner of your eye. He barked out a laugh, “y/n you can’t fool me. I know that look, I’ve had that look. I know you’re going so might as well take me. Oh and Wanda.”

“Wanda? She’s not even here.”

“Yeah she is. She and vision just got back and I filled her all in and she thinks that they are crazy. She’s getting packed as we speak.”

You pinched the bridge of your nose, “peter we are NOT going to Wakanda tonight. And that’s that.”

~.~

“Ready to go?” you whispered as both Peter and Wanda crawled aboard the quinjet.

“Yep!” peter said with a big smile as Wanda nodded with a yawn.

“We have less than two minutes to get this bird in the air before the others will be notified.” you looked to peter, “that means I need your help. You have to wait outside the quinjet and manually open the door. Once we are out, Wanda I need you to cut the holds on the wheels with your powers and then Peter swing on up to us and we’ll let you in. Understood?” they both nodded, “Awesome. Let’s go get our Buck.”

~.~

The alarm sounded too late for the sleeping avengers too do anything. Natasha was the first one up and in the common room, being a light sleeper due to the dangers of her job. Steve was right behind her, trailing a little slowly but still active.

“Friday what’s going on?” Tony asked as he bounded into the room

“It seems that Ms. y/l/n, Mr. Parker, and Ms. Maximoff have stolen a quinjet.” Everyone let out a small sigh of relief knowing that at least no one was in immediate danger.

“You couldn’t stop them?”

“They did not activate any machinery until they took off, therefor I was not notified of any suspicious activity.”

“Can you track them?” Steve asked while running a hand over his eyes

“Unfortunately not. They seemed to have gone incognito. I will not be able to find them until they want us to find them.” Stark slumped slightly and looked at Steve, Natasha, and Sam who just came in.

“Any idea where they would have gone?”

Sam and Steve shared a look. Natasha answered for them, “Wakanda.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Friday call T’Challa.”

“Yes sir. Connecting you to him now.”

“Stark?”

Tony ran a hand through his hair, “yeah hey cat man.” T’Challa scoffed, “We have some people on their way to you to visit a certain Popsicle.”

“Sergeant Barnes?”

“Yeah. Y/n, Wanda, and peter are on their way in a quinjet.” Steve said back.

“But Sergeant Barnes requested no visitors.” Shuri’s voice came through. “Steve he told you that directly.”

“I know that. I told them not to go, they just took off in a quinjet.”

“And you cannot summon it back?” Shuri lowered her voice, “some technology you have.”

“They’ve gone incognito, princess.” Natasha explained, “We aren’t entirely sure they’re even headed to Wakanda. It was just a guess.”

“Well, Sergeant Barnes is still awake and moving. We haven’t begun treatment yet. I’m letting him rest for a few days. Should we send them back?”

“I think that’s Bucky’s call.” Sam supplied.

“Well any and all of you are welcomed here any time. We will call you back if they make an appearance.”

“Thank you T’Challa, Shuri.” The phone call ended with an audible click and the avengers all looked to each other.

“What are we gonna do?”

Tony put his tablet on a nearby table and stalked back towards his room, “I’m going back to bed. We can’t stop them now. We’ll get a good night’s rest and head out to Wakanda tomorrow.”

“Alright fine. Everyone be ready to leave by 8 in the morning.”

“Sir yes sir capsicle.”

~.~

“What can I do for you princess?” Sam asked groggily as he answered his phone

“They never arrived.”

“What? Who?” Sam pushed himself into a sitting position and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“Y/n. She never arrived.” That woke him up.

“Shit. Okay thanks Shuri.” Sam jumped out of bed and bounded towards Steve’s room. He knocked aggressively and waited rather impatiently outside the door for Steve to open it, wearing nothing but sweatpants.

“What do you want Sam? It’s 5 in the morning.”

“Shuri just called saying that y/n never arrived. Where else would they have gone?” his words came out panicked and scared.

Steve’s eyes widened but he remained calm, “let’s talk to Tony. I’m sure there is something we can do.”

The two of them walked quickly to Tony’s sweet and knocked on the door. He arrived a little too quickly for him to have just woken up. He walked past them wordlessly.

“Follow me, I just got the call.”

“How can we find them?”

“The only thing that I might be able to do is tap into Peter’s suit but even then… I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Steve asked waving his hands around, “don’t you track that boy?”

“I used to but when he became an adult, he’s free to make his own decisions.” Steve groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “Calm down cap, I’m still gonna try.”

Tony sat down on the swivel chair in front of a computer and leaned back casually. “Friday. Look alive baby, we’ve got work to do.” he stared up at the projections that were appearing in front of him. “Fri, start the coffee machine… this is gonna be a rough one.”

~.~

“Y/n!” Wanda whispered harshly as the plane touched down in what was not Wakanda. “Y/n! What are we doing here?”

You stormed past her as you holstered a few guns, “getting answers.” Peter grabbed your arm as you hurried past, forcing you to face him.

“Y/n this isn’t the way to do this.”

You snarled at the boy, “let me go Peter. I have things to do.”

Wanda stepped forward, “Like what? What on earth could this possibly achieve?”

“Closure!” you screamed back, tears threatening to spill over. “Fucking closure! The knowledge that there isn’t anyone out there who could cause Bucky to go through this all over again! He’s had enough.”

“We know.” Wanda’s voice was soft, her eyes filled with sorrow for you. “Y/n… we know.”

“That’s why he’s in Wakanda. So they can help him. That’s why we need to go to Wakanda.”

“But they missed it before!” you thrashed your arms around violently, “who says they won’t miss it again?”

“Is there anything else to miss?” Peter asked, his big brown eyes looking into your y/e/c ones.

“That’s the thing Pete, I don’t know.” Your voice broke slightly, “And Bucky doesn’t know. And neither of you know. And Natasha doesn’t know. Even shield doesn’t fucking know! Nobody but those people that put this evil in him know that it’s there.” You took a calming breath, “There is no other way to be sure.”

Wanda frowned but nodded, “you’re the one in charge here. I’m not happy with it but…” she hesitated slightly, “I’ll still follow you.”

Peter groaned and threw his head back, “well I won’t! I don’t want to do this. I just wanted to see Bucky and tell him that I forgive him and that it’s alright. I didn’t want to do this. My abilities are practically useless here!”

You had flown the quinjet back to Iraq, where the boys had been previously stationed, and where you tracked him down. Yesikov Makrovich. The last known operator of this Leviathan.

You bit back your anger towards Peter. He was right in a sense. You had lied to your friends and dragged them along on a dangerous mission for your own selfish purposes but you couldn’t help it! You just wanted to sleep in the same bed as your boyfriend without fearing for his sanity. You looked to Peter, “fine then. You stay here with the quinjet. Protect this with your life and we’ll be back within the hour.”

You and Wanda departed the jet and watched as peter closed the door. Wanda moved some trees around it with her powers to hide it better now that they weren’t incognito. You turned and began to walk quickly towards a crumbling building. You pulled the mask over your face and pulled the guns from your built. Time to shot shit down.

~.~

“Where could they be?!” After hours of trying to reach peter’s suit Tony was unsuccessful. The three boys sat hopelessly in the room, struggling to find another solution when a red dot suddenly pinged on the world map. It was the jet. Tony shot into a standing position and zoomed in on the location marker.

“They’re in Iraq.” Tony said confused, “Why would they go to Iraq.”

Sam scratched his head, “Well that is where our mission took place.”

“You think y/n would track down that guy?” Steve asked as he leaned against the desk.

Tony shook his head slightly, “I mean it sounds like her but… Wanda and Peter would never agree to it.”

Sam closed his eyes, “maybe… maybe they didn’t agree to it.” He opened his eyes to see the other two men looking on in confusion, “We all know how y/n gets around Bucky so it’s not that farfetched of an idea that she might lie about where they’re going to satisfy her own agenda.”

“Let’s call the jet.” Tony stated and turned around to face a control panel. He clicked a few buttons and waited with heavy breath as it connected him to the aircraft.

“Mr. Stark?”

Tony let out the breath, “Hey kid. Glad to see someone picked up.”

“Are you mad?”

Tony let out a humorless chuckle, “no no… I’m very mad but I’m glad that you’re okay. Where are y/n and Wanda?”

“They left the ship about thirty minutes ago.”

“To do what?” Sam asked sternly

“I’m not entirely sure. I thought we were headed to Wakanda.” Sam gave a smirk to Steve, “but I know she’s after the guy that did this to Bucky. I don’t know who it is though and she didn’t say the name.”

“What are you doing in the quinjet by yourself then?”

“I didn’t want to help this way, plus I really can’t do much out here.”

“Okay well I want to stay on the line with you until y/n comes back, I don’t want to miss her.”

“Yeah… sure.” A few minutes of silence passed before a lot of noises exploded inside the cabin of the jet.

“Peter?” tony asked worried, “you alright?”

“Y/n!” Peter ignored Tony, “What the hell do you think you’re doing.”

You glared at the boy and dragged the unconscious man to a corner of the quinjet. “Getting answers. Peter, I’m gonna set the jet to autopilot and you are going to stay up here.”

“What? Y/n?”

You passed by him to the controls and quickly set it up. You glanced back at the young boy. Too young. “Peter. I mean it, stay here.” Peter just nodded as you headed back into the large ship and found yourself hidden behind a wall.

“Peter?”

“She’s back.”

Tony sighed, “Yeah I figured. She has that guy with her?” Peter just nodded into the video call. Tony shook his head.

A loud grunt and bang came from the other room causing Peter to cringe and fight his instinct to go look at it. He settled into the large pilot chair and just found solace in his mentor’s presence.

With you in the other room, it was a frightening scene. You had tied up the man and placed him on one of the seats. His bloodied face lolled to one side and then the other as he slowly woke up. He blinked a few times before a sinister grin broke out onto his face. Wanda stood a few feet behind you with her arms cross, eyes narrowed. You stooped down to the man’s eye level and forced him to look at you.

“James Barnes.” Your words came out harsh and cracked.

The man clicked his tongue, “What a good soldier that man was.” You blinked back harsh tears and forced yourself to look at the man.

“Tell me what you put in his head.” The man just smiled larger. Your fist connected with his face before you could ask him again. He groaned lowly but eventually looked right back up at your face, the only new addition being a small dribble of blood running down his forehead. “What. did you. put. in his. head.” You spoke the words between clenched teeth. The man didn’t speak.

You were tempted to throw hands again, to literally knock both some sense into him and the answers out of him. But instead you stood up, wiping your hands on your suit and looking to Wanda, giving her a small nod.

“You made the wrong choice.” You spoke softly, “I was the good cop.” You saw the brief flash of fear in the man’s eyes as Wanda stepped forward, her eyes beginning to glow red.

The man fought against her powers for a brief second before giving in. Wanda smirked as she was given a clear search through his head. She stopped it a moment later and the man let out a deep breath, panting heavily. She turned to you and whispered, “He was the first one who found Bucky and he actually passed them off to Hydra once they got the Black Widow program started.”

You let out a breath of relief. This was it. This was the last thing inside of his head. You finally began to breath properly again. You turned on your heel and took a few steps towards the man who looked winded. You smirked at him, “thanks for the help.” And with that you socked him across the face, knocking him out cold. You grabbed a small rag and wiped your knuckles clean of his blood, walking back to the cockpit. Peter was chewing on his thumbnail nervously.

“Stark.” You gave the man a curt nod before taking your place behind the wheel.

“Y/n, what were you thinking?” You didn’t answer the man. “Are you gonna answer me?” Your eyes flitted to the picture of Tony Stark before going back to the controls where you took the plane off of autopilot.

Peter spoke up slightly, “Why don’t we call you back later?”

“No, Peter we need to talk about this. Y/n what you—“ You turned off the video with a small sigh and relaxed back into your seat slightly. Peter timidly looked behind him, barely seeing the form of the slumped over man.

“He’s just unconscious, don’t worry kid.” You said knowing what his unuttered question was. You sighed slightly and flipped the autopilot on once more. You turned to face peter, “I don’t think I was ever going to kill him. I just wanted some answers and for him to be brought to justice.”

“What are you going to do with him?”

“I’m gonna let T’Challa deal with him. Speaking of…” You glanced at the map, “We’re about thirty minutes out so get ready.”

~.~

Bucky sat on the edge of his bed, his fingers fiddling with his phone. He had meant to call you the minute he got it back, he had been thinking of it the entire time he was on the mission. But then that happened and he just felt so… dirty. He didn’t deserve you. You deserved the world and all you got was some lowlife criminal who brought death to everything he touched. He sighed and tossed his phone onto his pillow, running his hands through his tangled hair. He needed to get it cut.

He smiled slightly at the thought of you running your hands over his scalp before tugging gently and commenting on how long it had gotten. Are you gonna keep it? You always asked for his opinion before passing your own judgment. Bucky was undecided on his hair. He used to always keep it long, not wanting to risk showing his face to any professional. But now… now he had the safety and the time and the want to take care of it.

There was a light knock on his door. He sat up and walked to it, unlocking the door and opening it. His eyes widened at the sight of Queen Nakia and Okoye on the other side.

Bucky smiled politely as the queen got straight to business, “There is a situation.”

Bucky fought back the grimace, not wanting to get involved in anything serious before he goes back in cryo. “How can I help?”

“Y/n is on her way. She’s about ten minutes out.” Bucky’s eyes bulged out of his head.

“What… what? Why is she coming here?”

“She found out from your colleagues about what happened. We actually expected her last night but she never arrived. We just got word from Stark that she…” Nakia hesitated. Okoye stepped up.

“She tracked down and captured the man that caused all this damage. She has him in his custody and is turning him over to us.” Okoye sighed slightly, “We are telling you this because she has requested to see you.”

“Do not worry Sergeant Barnes, if you do not wish to see her then you will not. However, I doubt Shuri will continue on with Cryo until she knows more about this. It may take a few days, even weeks.”

“Thank you Queen Nakia. Okoye.” Bucky nodded to both of the women before shutting the door and flopping onto his bed. He wanted to see you, he really did but not when he felt like this. He heard loud turbines and looked out the window to see the quinjet landing smoothly on the flight deck. You were driving. His heart strings were pulled as he saw you through the small dirty window swipe some hair out of your face. You stood up and strode to the back of the quinjet. Bucky sighed once more, not knowing what to do.

It boiled down to like three options: he could go out and greet you on the small runway with the royals of Wakanda, he could wait and see if the guards can keep you from his room, or more likely you would show up at his door anyways. Bucky sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

He watched through the clear glass as Wanda exited the plane, a small backpack thrown over her shoulder. Bucky’s chest tightened as Peter stepped out next, his mask dangling between his fingers as he followed behind Wanda closely. Bucky waited with stilled breath as his eyes searched for your frame. A startled gasp escaped his lips as a man stumbled out of the jet, his hands bound behind his back and traces of blood across his face. You stepped out next, the top of your uniform folded down around your hips, a thin tank top covering your torso. You kept pushing the man forward until two of the Dora Milaje stepped forward and took the man out of your grasp. Bucky watched as you and Shuri shared a small hug before you went to shake T’Challa’s hand in greeting. He gestured for you, Wanda, and Peter to follow him into the palace. Bucky felt his breathing pick up as he thought of the fact that you were suddenly going to be in the vicinity of him.

His chest moved up and down rapidly as he thought about what happen. What happened on that dreadful mission. How he lost control, again. How no matter how much help he seeks he will never be normal. He will never be safe. He’ll hurt you. Just like he hurt peter. Oh god, Peter. Bucky’s hands gripped at his hair as he couldn’t get rid of the image of peter struggling in his grasp and choking for air. The bruises that peppered the young boy’s neck caused tears to fall out of Bucky’s eyes. He didn’t want to hurt anyone else. He just wanted to rest, to be free. To be actually free. To have nothing, absolutely nothing, inside his head. He was tired of being someone else’s soldier instead of being his own. He had already hurt too many of his teammates, his friends, his family. And he would kill himself if he ever hurt you. You were the best thing that ever happened to him and he’d be a wreck if he ever lost you, let alone if he was the reason you were gone.

Bucky let out a shaky breath. She’s probably disgusted by me. She’ll never want to touch me, to have me touch her. She’ll want me dead for hurting Peter. She’ll be so angry and disappointed that I let-”

A light knock on the door broke Bucky out of his train of thought. Bucky didn’t respond, too afraid of who was behind that door. Another small knock came, this one just a tad louder but nowhere near aggressive. “Bucky?” it was you. Bucky sucked in a sharp breath of air, his eyes fluttering to the door. His vision was blurry with unshed tears. He heard you sigh, “Bucky, I’m not going to come in if you don’t want me to. Just know that… sigh, I’m here. Okay? I’m right here for you.” A heavy pause, “I’ll be upstairs in the guest quarters if you need me, okay? If you need anything.” You waited a moment to see if he would respond but nothing came. Bucky just stared at the door until he heard your footsteps disappear slowly. He waited until you were out of ear shot to slowly get up and move to the door. He rested his flesh hand on the doorknob, contemplating if he should open the door or not. Should he go after you? Should he stay? Bucky let go and slid to the floor, his back pressed against the wood. He dropped his head into his hands. He didn’t know who he was anymore.

~.~

You didn’t see Bucky that entire day. You knew he was shaken up and maybe it wasn’t the best idea to sneak away to Wakanda but you’d be damned if you weren’t there for your boyfriend in every way possible. Wanda and Peter spent most of their time in the lab with Shuri, after they had showered and napped of course. You however, you hadn’t even sat down yet. You stole some light sweatpants and with the dirty tank top you were wearing earlier you took to the palace’s gym. You had wrapped and taped your hands tightly a few minutes ago and now you were pounding away at a punching bag. You grunted with each punch and hair flew out of your ponytail every time you moved.

“I see you have found the gym, Ms. y/l/n.” You sighed lightly and pushed the fallen strands of hair out of your face.

You nodded your head at the new person that entered, “Queen Nakia, how are you today?”

She smiled and took a few steps forward, “I’m wonderful. The sun is shining brightly, and the crops are being harvested as we speak, it is a good day in Wakanda. How are you doing?”

You continued to avoid her eyeline, walking over to the wall where your phone and water bottle sat. You shrugged slightly as you crouched down, beginning to unwrap your hands. “I’m doing okay.”

Nakia scoffed slightly and walked over to you, standing near your body. “Oh I can see that. It’s been six hours since you’ve arrived, and you still haven’t showered.”

You threw the sweaty wraps onto the floor as you stood, now standing eye to eye with the young queen. “why would I shower if I wanted to work out?”

She countered you easily, “Why workout when you could take care of yourself?” You just looked away, grabbing your bottle. “I know you are upset and stressed at the moment but think about what Sergeant Barnes is going through.”

You forced yourself to calm down and nodded, “I know I’m trying to. It’s just hard to see someone you love going through something this hard.” You looked at her with watery eyes, “I just didn’t want him to go through it alone.”

She smiled at you, “I understand completely. However, you cannot speak to me and say these words as if you were not acting on a selfish thought as well.”

You huffed and ran your hand through your hair, “of course I was acting on a selfish thought! I wanted to see him before he went into cryo. He’s my boyfriend for god’s sake! I just… I thought he would want to see me as well.”

She laid a gentle hand on your upper arm, “I promise you that he wants to see you… he’s just a little lost at the moment. The mission took its toll on him.”

You sighed, “I know.”

“You know, sergeant Barnes is a wonderful man.” You smiled and nodded at her words. You did know. Nakia continued, “I talked with him for a few minutes when he first arrived, trying to make sure he was comfortable. Of course, he is very familiar with our palace due to the time he spent here a few years ago but I was just being friendly.” She gestured to a bench nearby, “would you like to take a seat.”

You nodded and followed her to the bench, sitting down carefully and taking a sip of water as you listened to the graceful words of the queen.

She smiled at you, “He ended up opening up to me mostly out of pure exhaustion from keeping it in. He was embarrassed that he was activated again, and ashamed. He was mad at himself for hurting Mr. Parker and putting his friends in danger. He was also mad that there was yet another thing out of control, he thought that he finally had a handle on his life.” She sighed slightly, “he was also scared. He was scared that he would hurt you or that you would hate him for what he did.”

You shook your head furiously, “I could never hate him.”

Nakia smiled at you, “he knows that, he does. It’s just… not his most thought of idea at the moment. Right now, anger and confusion cloud his brain and his judgement. You just need to give him time. However… while you are waiting you need to take care of yourself. That way when he’s ready to talk to you, you’re ready to listen.”

You nodded and smiled at Nakia, “thank you so much Nakia. Who knew that talking is a much better way to clear your head than punching something.”

Nakia laughed gently, “while I think Okoye would disagree with you, I am very happy that I could be helpful. I’ll have someone send up a fresh pair of clothes for you, so you can get out of that dirty shirt.”

You looked down at the sweaty tank top and laughed slightly before grimacing, “yeah when I get frustrated I tend to not care about appearance.” Nakia laughed as the two of you walked out of the large gym.

~.~

Bucky did come to you later that night, when you were up reading a book you found in T’Challa’s extensive library. It was a small knock on the door, one you almost didn’t hear until his heavy breath made his presence known. You unlocked the door quickly and pulled him into a hug.

You quickly pulled away though, “I’m sorry I should’ve asked first. How are you—” Bucky cut you off as he wrapped his strong arms around you and held you close. You reciprocated the hug with as much love as you could. You felt his cold tears drip onto the top of your head and you pulled away slightly to cup his face and wipe them away.

You spent the next three hours just listening to Bucky talk, wiping away the few stray tears that fell or pushing his hair back behind his ear. He sometimes would trail off and you would just reassure him that everything was okay. That he wasn’t scaring you away or pushing you from him. That you were right here, and you were gonna stay right here.

It ended with the two of you cuddled close on the bed, his arms wrapped protectively around you as you laid your head on his chest.

“I’m sorry.” He said for what was probably the millionth time.

You huffed slightly and pulled away to look at his face, “stop apologizing Buck. You know I don’t blame you.”

He nodded tightly, “I know… I just feel the need to apologize.”

You sighed and cupped his cheek gently, “okay then. I forgive you. Even though I don’t think there is anything to forgive, just know that I forgive you 100%. I’m not mad at you, I’m not angry with you. There is no frustration or resentment in my heart. I just want you to be okay.”

He smiled at you and pressed a light kiss to your palm, “I’m getting there. Much better now that you are here though, Doll.”

You smiled and ran your hair through his scalp tugging on his locks gently. You bit your lip, “it’s getting so long.” He smiled at you and your predictability. “are you gonna keep it?”

Bucky shrugged and squeezed your hip slightly, “I don’t know yet.”

You smiled and ran your hand through it again, “well just know that I think you are handsome either way.”

He pressed a loving kiss to your lips, “thanks doll.”

You pressed another one to his in return, “of course. It’s a yes by the way.” He raised his eyebrow in confusion as you giggled slightly.

You didn’t want to bring it up, wanting instead to let him think that he would surprise you, but you couldn’t hold it anymore. You just loved him too much.

“what’s a yes?” He asked, confusion still evident on his face.

You rolled your eyes, “to your proposal. It’s a yes. I will marry you.”

His eyebrows shot up, “how did you know about that?”

You giggled again, “you aren’t very good at hiding the ring.”

He laughed with you before kissing you passionately, “it’s a yes?”

You laughed and nodded, kissing him again. “It’s a hell yes.”

He sighed as he pressed his forehead against yours, closing his eyes contently. You frowned slightly, “I didn’t mean to give it away or take away your proposal. I just got really excited.”

He laughed, “it’s okay. I was pretty sure that I was gonna botch the proposal anyway. I always get so nervous. Plus, if this wasn’t the most us way to propose then I don’t know what is.”

You laughed and nodded again, “very true. I love you James Barnes.”

He smiled and kissed you again, “and I love you future Ms. James Barnes.”

You scoffed, “that’s Ms. James y/l/n-Barnes.”

He smiled and nodded, “you’re damn right it is.”

~.~

You, Wanda, and Peter ended up staying in Wakanda for a week before Bucky was scheduled to go back into cryo. You stood in a long corridor with him, the two of you looking out a large window at the beautiful Wakandan scenery.

He nudged your shoulder with his, “it’ll only be four months.”

You sighed, “that’s easy for you to say… you’ll be asleep for three of them.”

“two and a half but I’ll still miss you.”

You glanced up at him with watery eyes causing him to pull you into his side, pressing a soft kiss to your head. “I’m gonna miss you so much.”

“Do me a favor and wear the ring while I’m gone.”

You gave him a watery laugh and smiled, “of course.”

“Bucky, we’re ready for you!” Shuri called from the end of the hallway. Bucky nodded at her and turned to walk, pulling you with him. You held onto his flesh arm tightly as the two of you went to the medical wing. The two of you paused as you came across the machine.

Bucky stopped and turned to look at you, cupping your face in his hands. “I’ll see you soon okay?” You nodded. He leaned down and pressed a loving kiss to your lips, your hands resting on his waist and gripping his shirt tightly.

He pulled away before pressing another small kiss to your forehead. You smiled at him, “how about when you come home you can propose to me for real and we’ll get your hair cut.”

He smiled at you as he shook his head fondly, “sounds like a plan.” He pressed another quick kiss to your lips as Shuri cleared her throat. “I’ve gotta go. Dr. Shuri is getting impatient.”

You laughed slightly as Shuri rolled her eyes. You nodded sadly as he let go of your face and walked over to the machine. You knew that this was for the better and that he was safe but a part of you was scared of losing him again. You waved to him as he stepped in and waiting until the door closed, and the small window was covered to turn around and walk back to the quinjet where Wanda and Peter were waiting for you.

Wanda smiled gently at you as you walked on, “you doing okay?”

You sighed as you sat down in the pilot seat, “I am, because I know he’s gonna be okay.”

~.~

“is that an engagement ring?!” Sam’s shriek filled the entire tower. You just facepalmed.


	11. Wedding Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interviews conducted throughout your engagement and marriage to Sebastian Stan
> 
> [sebastian stan x female!reader]
> 
> 2746 words
> 
> Warnings: fluff, adorable sebastian

You stood with your bottom lip between your teeth, gently gnawing on it to help quell your nerves. It was the first interview Sebastian would be doing since the two of you got engaged and you were honestly quite worried about what he would say.

Jimmy Fallon sat down slowly as the audience’s clapping came to a stop. Sebastian adjusted his jacket as he got comfortable in the chair. You couldn’t help but admire how he looked in a nicely tailored jacket and pants.

“Now Sebastian…” Jimmy started, leaning on his desk casually. “quite a bit has happened since the last time I saw you.”

He nodded slightly, a ghost of a smile on his lips, “Yeah and now I finally get you all to myself.”

Jimmy laughed partially, “that’s right… the last time you were here was with the avengers cast, a few days before the premiere right?” Sebastian nodded as Jimmy continued, “now the movie came out a few months ago and it was a huge hit.”

Sebastian smiled, “yeah it did alright.”

Jimmy looked down at his piece of paper, “Alright, my ass. My information, if correct, says that it was the highest opening weekend and single weekend gross ever reaching over 640 million dollars.” The audience cheered loudly as Sebastian smiled and nodded along to the statistics.

Jimmy laid the card down on his desk, “now – spoilers but it has been out for a while – when did you learn that you would be one of the people that died.”

Sebastian chuckled softly, “I actually learned that day on set and it was never explained to me fully. My stunt double was just like… and you’re gonna fall on this mat. And I was like, ‘okay but why?’” Sebastian laughed again as he ran a hand over his mouth, “and he just kind of waved his arms around and motioned to me falling so I didn’t get it out of him. And then I went to Anthony Russo and asked him, and it was a lot of the same thing before he directed me to his brother, Joe. Joe was then like ‘did you talk to Anthony?’” Jimmy laughed as Sebastian continued through his smile, “yeah it was a lot of back and forth before I was just like, ‘do I die?’ and then yeah I filmed the scene of me faceplanting into a mat.”

Jimmy shrugged slightly, “well it looked great. When I went to see it, a lot of people were crying during that scene which I think is very appropriate.”

“yeah… but what’s funny is that, that was actually one of the most fun days on set because…” Sebastian paused with a smile as the audience laughed, “almost everyone was there so we were all together and we had a big cast lunch and dinner and a lot of different conversations and arguments were going around and everyone was having fun. It was like that moment at a family reunion when finally everyone’s in the same house. Like before it was mostly everyone or people would pop in and out but then there’s just that one day were everyone is free, and it was great. I loved it.”

Jimmy smiled at him before rubbing his hands together slightly, “now that isn’t the only big thing that has happened to you recently. You got engaged.”

Sebastian didn’t try to hide his smile this time as he thought about you. He nodded, running his hands over his pants in a nervous habit, “I did. I got engaged about a month and a half ago.”

“to the beautiful y/n y/l/n.” the audience cheered for you which caused you to blush slightly, “we love her, we love you. It’s been a while since we’ve had her on the show but she’s always a delight.”

Sebastian gestured to himself, “I mean I like to think so.” Everyone including you let out a laugh. He leaned forward slightly, “if you would like to know a little secret, she’s here right now.” The camera panned over to where you were standing in a corner. You blushed and shook your head at him before waving slightly.

Jimmy smiled, “now obviously 2018 has been huge for you with the engagement and avengers. How is 2019 looking?”

He nodded and smiled again, “It’s looking pretty good. I’ve got 3 new movies coming, Avengers 4 of course and The Destroyer movie with Nicole Kidman.”

Jimmy pointed to Sebastian, “yes I saw that in the news the other day, that’s fantastic! Have you already begun shooting?”

“we have, we are actually in our final days. I’m really excited I think it’s gonna be a great film. But my third movie is a surprise right now, so I’ll leave you with that.”

Jimmy laughed, “now what about this rumored Falcon and Bucky show I’m hearing about?”

Sebastian shifted slightly, “yes it’s called Miami Vice.” The audience laughed as Jimmy clapped his hands.

He hit his palm against his desk slightly, “I would watch the heck out of that.” Sebastian laughed as Jimmy pointed to the camera, “that’s all we have for today. Thank you Sebastian Stan for joining us…” The rest of the words drowned out as you smiled at your fiancé proudly.

~.~

“welcome back y/n. It’s been a while since the last time you were here.”

You tugged down the hem of your dress slightly and nodded, “yeah I was here about a year ago, but I wasn’t on the show.”

Jimmy nodded, “that’s right, I had Sebastian on here. Speaking of… you two recently got married.”

You smiled proudly and held up your left hand, wiggling the finger slightly. “I did! We got married… three…? Three months ago? Yeah about three months.”

“how was the ceremony?”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes, “horrible. Worst day of my life.” You grinned as everyone laughed at your obvious sarcasm. “No it was wonderful. Unlike every sitcom I’ve ever seen, nothing really went wrong.”

“Well that’s nice, a stress free day?”

“well there was one incident. My brother-in-law got lost driving there and he had his daughter, my niece, who was the flower girl. So we had to wait like ten… fifteen minutes for them but that was it. So I call that a success.”

Jimmy nodded, “I have a photo here…” He lifted a framed photo of you and Sebastian running through a crowd of your friends. You smiled at it proudly. Jimmy continued, “you looked very beautiful.”

You smiled at him, “thank you so much. Ya know… all of my friends and my sister and pretty all of the women in my family were like… ‘this day is when you will feel the most beautiful you have ever felt’” your body sagged with a sigh causing Jimmy to laugh.

“did you not?”

You shrugged, “well I felt good and this day tops any other but while they were saying this I was just thinking back to when I was like 22 and rosy cheeked and I was like ‘damn’.” Jimmy laughed loudly laying a hand on your arm as the audience cheered. You smiled at them a tucked a strange piece of hair behind your ear.

“well I promise you, you looked beautiful.”

“thank you Jimmy.”

“was it a small ceremony?”

You nodded, “it was. It was only about 75 people. It was mostly family and a few friends. I have a huge family, so they were most of the guest list but…”

“I saw that Chris Evans and Anthony Mackie were there along with Elizabeth Olsen.” Jimmy said as he pulled up another photo of those three plus you and Sebastian.

You nodded with a smile, “yeah you know Chris and Anthony are like brothers to Sebastian and I’ve become so close with them. And I’ve known Lizzie forever. Since we were young.” You fiddled with your wedding ring slightly, a new habit you had picked up. “She was originally going to be a bridesmaid but something with scheduling didn’t work out, so I was just happy to have her there.”

“well it sounds like a wonderful day and you looked beautiful. You and Sebastian, I think, are wonderful together and I hope marriage is everything you hoped it to be.”

You nodded at him with a smile, “thank you jimmy.”

“stay tuned because after the break y/n will be here discussing her new project. We’ll be right back after the commercials…”

~.~

*based off of this video of Nick Jonas and Priyanka Chopra*

“Hey guys I’m y/n y/ln…” you looked over to your husband who sat a few feet away.

“And I’m Sebastian Stan and we are going to play the Newlywed Game with Vogue.”

You groaned slightly and hid your face behind the cards, “I feel like I’m going to fail this.”

Sebastian smirked at the camera, “I think you might fail as well.” You laughed and smack his legs with your cards causing him to laugh along with you.

You laughed, “you’re a terrible person!”

Sebastian just looked at the camera and shrugged with a sly smile, “you married me.”

Where was our first kiss?

You laughed slightly and looked down at your card. “okay so I said outside my apartment, after our second date.” You flipped the card around to show your answer.

Sebastian smiled and flipped his around as well. It read, ‘outside y/n’s apartment in the freezing cold’.” You laughed at his card and nodded.

“It was freezing.” You threw the card onto the ground beside you dramatically, “maybe I won’t fail this.”

Sebastian shrugged, “easy game already.”

Where did we first meet officially?

You rose a brow, “like officially officially? Like introduced ourselves and had a conversation?” The person behind the camera nodded. You nodded, “alright yeah I got it.”

Sebastian rubbed at his bottom lip, “the first time we were introduced to each other? Oh crap.”

You pouted slightly, “I’m hurt that you don’t know.”

He tapped the marker against the card slightly, “I think I know but I’m gonna be really embarrassed if I get this wrong.”

“ready?” he nodded, and you read your card, “the Oscars after party in 2013.”

Sebastian flipped his card around and fist pumped. “I was between 2013 and 2014.”

You patted his knee, “good job. Yeah we met in 2013, a little over five years ago. And then we didn’t start ‘talking’ until 2014 and he asked me out on a date in late 2014, practically 2015.”

He sighed dramatically as he stared off into space, “And we’ve been in love ever since.”

What is the most diva thing y/n does?

You laughed slightly as you bit your lip, “be honest here.”

Sebastian grimaced into the camera, “I feel like this is a trap.” Yet despite his words he uncapped his marker and wrote something down.

You narrowed your eyes at him, “that was very quick. Watch yourself.”

He laughed and looked at you, “you done?” You capped your marker and nodded, “you go first.”

You flipped the card around. “I don’t really think this is diva, but I take a long time to do my hair.”

Sebastian flipped his card around, “while I don’t think that statement was incorrect I think the most diva and unfair thing you do is being so pretty all the time.”

You rolled your eyes but blushed nonetheless, “such a suck up.”

He smiled cheekily, “did it work?”

You nodded with pursed lips, “yeah I think you get ten points from that one.”

Who is Sebastian’s celebrity crush?

“Other than you of course.” Sebastian filled in quickly causing you to roll your eyes.

“a celebrity crush?” You tapped the marker against your chin in thought.

“I’ll give you a hint… it’s not a current crush. This was one I had growing up.” He looked at the camera, “I don’t have a crush on anyone but my beautiful wife.”

“Kiss ass.” You muttered with a laugh. “if we’re talking childhood celebrity crush then I know it.”

You both flipped the cards around. Dolly Parton. You nodded as you looked at his cards. He just looked to the camera and shrugged.

You bit your lip, “you know… I never asked why she was your crush.”

He shrugged slightly, “her music was some of the first music I was introduced to when I came to America and it just had a lasting impact. Now, in my defense… it only lasted til I was like 15.” You threw your head back with laughter.

What did y/n wear on your first date?

You groaned, “this is easy!” You quickly scribbled down your answer as Sebastian looked at the camera helplessly. You laughed and nudge him with your foot, “c’mon you know this… it’s one of your favorite outfits of mine.”

He licked his bottom lip subconsciously, “okay I think I know it.” He wrote down his answer and squeezed his eyes shut as he flipped his card.

You smiled, “you got it.” He opened his eyes in surprise and looked at your card.

“really?”

You nodded, “yep I was wearing a long sleeve dusty pink romper that had a deep v with a gold necklace chain and brown heels. You said I looked very pretty.”

“And you still do.”

“you know I had that romper dry cleaned a while ago and I don’t think I ever picked it up…” You chuckled as Sebastian let out a hearty laugh, “remind me to do that because I really like that romper.”

Who has better taste in music?

You gave Sebastian a hard look before writing your answer down very quickly. “I swear if you don’t put the same answer as me…”

He just laughed and turned his card around, “it’s her. It’s definitely her. Her playlists are just everything. She listens to songs that came out yesterday to unknown artists that literally no one’s heard of too songs from like the 20s. It’s wild… her range is quite large.”

You nodded to the camera, “song recommendation of the day are two songs that have been stuck in my head for the past week. Drew Barrymore by SZA and Forrest Grump by Frank Ocean. Check them out they are fabulous.”

What is Sebastian’s biggest pet peeve?

You scoffed and immediately wrote something down on your card causing him to laugh. He looked at you, “am I really that predictable?”

“it’s not that you’re predictable, it’s that if anyone is doing this you let me know constantly that you hate that they’re doing this.”

He blushed sheepishly, “do I really?”

You smiled at him lovingly, “you do but it’s cute.” You turned your card around, “it’s people who chew with their mouth open.”

He shivered involuntarily, “I hate it. I hate it so much. I think it’s disgusting, and do you know what’s even worse? People who talk with their mouth full. Because it’s like chewing but worse and ugh I hate it.”

You laughed, “you didn’t even write anything down.”

He shrugged, “I didn’t have to. I promise you she got that correct it’s horrible I hate it.”

You laughed, “do you hate it? Really? Do you hate it? Is it something you hate?”

He nodded with a smile, “I hate it.”

You rolled your eyes, “wow I had no idea.”

What is your favorite activity to do together? Keep it pg.

You laughed and mumbled, “keep it pg…”

Sebastian thought for a moment before hesitantly writing something down. You did the same. You shook your head slightly, “I don’t think I got this one right to be honest.”

You flipped the card around, “I said baking.”

Sebastian nodded, “we do love to bake.” He turned his card over, “but I said movie marathons.”

You snapped your fingers at him, “I think you’re right. I like that better, less work.” He laughed and nodded.

You guys got most of them right.

You cheered slightly, “well done you.”

He nodded back at you, “well done you.” He lifted his hand for a high five which you gladly reciprocated just for him to hold your hand. He let go to grab the lower part of your chair and pull you next to him, letting you lean against his shoulder.

The action, although kinda cheesy and probably for the camera, made your heart swoon. You loved this man. He wrapped his arm loosely around your shoulders and press a small kiss to your temple. Yeah… you really loved this man


	12. Twitter Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, an avenger, and Wanda sit down to answer some of twitter’s burning questions (and rope natasha into it at the end).
> 
> [wanda maximoff & reader friendship] [minor bucky barnes x reader]
> 
> 2553 words
> 
> Warnings: adorable relationship between reader and wanda

You smiled at the camera and waved slightly, “Hi I’m y/n y/l/n also known as Athena and I’m here with my great friend and coworker Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch.”

She smiled into the camera, “it was originally supposed to be us and Black Widow, but she didn’t want to do it sooo.”

You laughed slightly, “So we are here today with People Magazine to answer questions sent to them on twitter under the hashtag ‘asksuperwomen’.”

“so thousands of you guys have sent in questions about the team, us, our work, and really anything else you could think of. And we are here to answer them.”

Wanda danced slight in her chair, “I’m excited. Let’s get started.”

“So these aren’t in any particular order and we aren’t going to filter you guys however we do reserve the right to not answer anything we deem inappropriate. Oh by the way, we have Clint behind the camera reading these too us so sorry if he chooses the stupid ones.”

Wanda struggled to hide her laugh.

Why don’t you guys talk about your political beliefs.

You shrugged slightly, “well some of us are more open about our beliefs than others.” You coughed obnoxiously “—Steve Rogers—” Wanda giggled beside you, “wow… sorry guys must be coming down with something.” You laughed and tucked a stray hair behind your ear, “no in all seriousness. We, as a team, serve the people. And to keep us impartial and able to serve people without prejudice we choose not to get too political. This way we aren’t creating an even bigger divide in any nation or country. We value bringing people together, not separating them further.”

Wanda nodded, “that being said… we will stand up for what we believe in and we aren’t going to be push overs. We do vote, and we do have opinions, however we also believe that these opinions are our own personal things and we choose not to share all of them.”

Is having a tight uniform actually comfortable?

You rolled your eyes as you sipped at your iced coffee. Wanda just scoffed next to you. “Clint?”

That’s actually what was asked!

You just snorted slightly, “it’s a personal preference for anyone. Personally, I do enjoy a tighter uniform and mine is pretty comfortable, so it just feels like a second skin.”

Wanda nodded, “yeah it’s actually pretty efficient. It doesn’t get caught on anything that much and if you make it out of the right material then it has enough given so you can do really anything.”

You gestured to the camera slightly, “I mean look at a lot of athletes that do a lot of acrobatics or any of the guys on the team. I mean gymnasts, dancers –girls and boys—and performers all wear tight clothes.”

Wanda pressed forward, “And if you look at any of the guys on the team outside of Tony, all of their uniforms are pretty tight too. I mean I’ve seen Steve’s ass trending on twitter plenty of times.” You laughed heavily.

Why do some heroines wear their hair down when fighting?

Wanda shrugged again, “personal preference really. Depends on the day for me. If I do wear a ponytail, I want it to be tight, so I don’t have to worry about it again but sometimes that gives me a headache, so I’ll wear it down. And if you do a loose ponytail or up do then it might come undone and there was no point in doing it in the first place.”

You nodded and took another sip, “yeah. For me personally I only wear my hair up, so I’m used to it. And I just don’t do my ponytails that tight, but I’ll braid my ponytail as well to keep it up.”

Wanda snapped her fingers, “you know what. Bad guys also really love to grab your ponytail when fighting.”

You nodded heavily, “that is true. Sometimes it’s strategic to wear your hair down because it’s harder to get a hold of it.”

“also if you’re undercover. Someone isn’t going to show up to a gala or fancy party in a braided ponytail or sloppy bun.”

Do you ever wish that you weren’t a superhero?

“No.” Wanda’s answer came immediately and confident.

You leveled your head slightly. Wanda looked to you with a brow raised, “would you like to build on that y/n?”

“I mean I love the team and I love what I do. It’s very rewarding helping people however I’ve come home with so many injuries and I’ve gotten so many concussions that sometimes I wonder if it’s worth it.” You sighed slightly, “But I know that there’s nothing else I would want to do so I’m not gonna stop anytime soon.” You looked to Wanda, “No? You’re 100% sure about always being a superhero?”

Wanda nodded with a small smile, “I owe everything to you guys and I would not be here today without you guys. And I want to be that for someone else. I want to be someone’s inspiration that makes them want to help the world. I want to pass that on.” She looked to Clint behind the camera with a fond smile, “so yeah. 100% positive that I want to be a superhero.”

Do you guys hang out together outside of missions and fighting?

You wanted to laugh at that question. You shook your head with a sly smile, “of course we don’t hang out together! We hate each other!” Your obnoxious tone and dramatic gestures made Wanda laugh.

She shook her head, “we love each other. We are like a family.”

You nodded along with her, “I’m about to say something that might break the internet so get ready… we have team movie nights.” Wanda snorted. You continued, “yep. We all get together on off nights and hang out watching movies. There’s popcorn and candy and alcohol and pajamas. It’s adorable really.”

Wanda rolled her eyes and looked to Clint expectantly, “next one please.”

How are y’all’s relationships going? I promise this is what it says… I stan y/n and Bucky + Wanda and vision! I love love!!

You and Wanda laugh and smiled at the camera. Wanda went first, “well thank you for loving love, if only there were more people like you. Me and Vision are good. Recently celebrated our two year anniversary, actually.”

You looked at your friend, “that’s right you did! What did y’all do?”

Wanda smiled and blushed slightly, “we went out to dinner together and then Vision took me to Disney World over the weekend because I’ve never been.”

You smiled at her, “that is so adorable.”

Wanda looked to you with a sly smile, “What about you and Bucky? How are you guys?”

You rolled your eyes at her, “we are great. He’s currently on an extended mission with classified doing classified in classified.” You winked at the camera, “so I have not been able to talk to him for the past week which is slightly upsetting but I’m excited for him to come home.”

Do either of your boyfriend’s do weird things that drive you crazy?

You leaned forward towards the camera with an incredulous expression, “are you kidding me? They’re guys! Of course they do weird things that annoy us!”

Wanda threw her head back in laughter before shaking her head slightly, “no Vision is a really great boyfriend.”

“oh come on? Nothing?! I have a whole list for Bucky.” Wanda laughed again before shaking her head again.

“no not really. I mean, he’s still learning about some things but it’s never annoying.” Wanda looked to you, “why don’t we hear from this list, huh?”

You shrugged, “yeah sure. So he gets super insecure which is crazy because have you seen him? But he also overthinks things a lot and gets into his own head which is annoying because he is literally never in the wrong and has nothing to worry about.” You looked up to the ceiling in thought. “um… oh he also walks around looking like he does which really isn’t fair because he’s like a god on earth.”

“you mean Thor?”

You laughed and nodded, “yeah like Thor.”

What’s your favorite fast food chain?

“McDonald’s.” Your answer came out so fast, it was kind of amazing. “never mess with a classic.”

“I don’t really know. I don’t eat that much fast food, I prefer cooking. But I guess… what’s that one pizza place we always order from?”

“Mario’s?”

“yeah, Mario’s is pretty good.”

You leveled your head slightly, “Yeah but that’s not really fast food. It’s just one restaurant owned by a family… not really a chain.”

Wanda shrugged, “I don’t care. It’s good and I’m counting it.”

“I still say McDonald’s. Getting their fries after a long battle is literally my version of crack cocaine. Plus, their ice cream is actually so good I can’t.”

They are doing the most with their all day breakfast.

You pointed off camera, “Clint gets it.”

Wanda rolled her eyes, “children. I am surrounded by children.”

You smiled, “you’re not wrong. I do order their happy meals much too often.”

What would you’re perfect Saturday look like?

You sighed dreamily, “man I wish I could have a perfect Saturday.”

Wanda nodded, “you and me both.”

You crossed your arms and leaned back in the chair slightly. “I think my perfect Saturday would start with me sleeping in. I would wake up on my own, no mission alert, no alarm clock. Just my body naturally waking up. I could be lazy for a while around the tower. Hang out with you guys and Bucky. Maybe read a book. Then at night I would get all dressed up and you, me, Nat, Maria, pepper, maybe Sharon could all go out together. Have a girl’s night, then I could come home and have a nice relaxing bath and maybe Bucky would give me a massage or something.”

Wanda sighed, “that does sound nice.”

“What about you.”

“very similar. I think the only other thing is that I would wake up and be beach side. It’s been so long since I’ve had a beach vacation, that would be so nice to just take in the sun and have no worries and relax on the sand. But yeah… definitely sleep in, definitely have some girl time. And getting Vision to give me a massage does sound lovely.”

Okay last question… any books that you’ve read recently that you can recommend.

You nodded happily, “oh yeah! I’ve been super active with my reading lately. But it’s all poetry, so if that’s not your cup of tea… But I just re-read milk and honey by Rupi Kaur. I honestly don’t think I could tell you how many times I’ve read that, but it is so good. 10/10 highly recommend.”

Wanda nodded, “actually I’ve been catching up on a lot of the books that are considered classics that are assigned to you guys in school because I never got a chance to read them. So To Kill a Mockingbird, Romeo and Juliet, The Catcher in the Rye, The Great Gatsby, Beowulf. Those are all really good but I’m sure you’ve read those. However I did read one book that I don’t think is too well known that I really enjoyed. Darn what was it called… oh it was Her Fearful Symmetry by Audrey Niffenegger.”

You smiled to the camera, ready to sign off when Natasha walked into the room. A shit eating grin spread across your face as you looked to the camera. “So to everyone that has been watching and will watch this later, this has been a live broadcasting as you know and guess what just happened? The Black Widow just walked in.” You looked up to Natasha to see her rolling her eyes, “Oh come on Nat… just one question.”

Wanda nodded eagerly, “Yeah come on, give the people what they want!”

“there’s nowhere to sit.” Natasha was still behind the camera, but her voice came across the microphone loud and clear. Clint’s twitter was instantly blowing up with new questions for her.

You hopped off your chair and jumped into Wanda’s lap. You gestured to the now open seat. “there. Now come join us!” you wrapped your arm around Wanda’s shoulder as hers circled your waist. Natasha groaned slightly before adjusting her jeans and walking into frame, carefully sitting on the chair.

She gave the two of you a stern look, “one question.” She crossed her legs professionally as she looked to Clint expectantly.

Clint just smiled.

I have the perfect question. “oh no” Are you and Captain Rogers dating?

Natasha rolled her eyes, “it does not say that.” Clint turned the phone around to show her the tweet. She squinted her eyes slightly to read it before pursing her lips. She looked into the camera, “I don’t really think that’s anyone’s business. Whether we are dating or not I can promise the public that our work done in the field will not be compromised.”

You laughed slightly as you leaned against Wanda’s chair’s arm. “oh come on Natasha…” you teased her causing her to smile softly, “just give the people an answer.”

She looked to you with narrowed eyes and tucked her red hair behind her ear, “How about instead I ask the public a question of my own. Does your view of me change depending on whether or not I’m dating Captain Rogers?” She smirked at the camera and raised a brow in a silent challenge.

Wanda laughed as she shook her head. You just looked to the camera, “How about this… if this video gets to 75 million views… we’ll make another with just Natasha.”

She looked to you surprised, “only 75 million views? That many people would watch you dancing. How about 200 million?”

“150?”

“200.”

“175?”

“200.”

You sighed and dropped your head dramatically, “fine.” You looked at the camera, “you guys know what to do.”

Wanda clapped her hands once, “okay that’s the end of the video. Thank you people magazine for having us! And thank you to everyone who watched and sent in questions. We love you all!”

“Athena signing off!” You saluted obnoxiously causing both Wanda and Natasha to laugh as the screen faded to black.

~.~

“Natasha…” you sang slightly as you slid into the room on socks. “Guess what video has over 200 million views and is trending on twitter and YouTube!”

She turned away from her conversation with Steve and looked at you, “seriously? What’s the view count right now?”

“263 million.”

Steve whistled slightly. He smirked, “guess the public really does what to know who the black widow is.”

She glared at Steve for a moment, “shut up.”

You bit your lip and giggled, already getting the questions prepared.

~.~

“do I really annoy you when I get insecure?” Bucky’s strong arms tightened around you, pulling your body closer to his.

You stretched onto your toes to press a kiss to his lips. “only because I wish you knew how amazing and perfect you are.”

Bucky smiled against your lips as he kissed you again. “I’m not the perfect one here doll, you are.”

You giggled slightly, “I love you.”

“right back at ya.”


	13. Braiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ssh. Stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair.” Aka you love Bucky's long hair but you love him even more.
> 
> [Bucky Barnes x reader]
> 
> 2259 words
> 
> Warnings: fluff fluff fluff

Bucky groaned slightly as he continued to push his hair out of his face, grumbling as it just fell back into his eyes.

You giggled at your boyfriend slightly and walked over to him, grabbing the hair tie from around your wrist. “let me help you out there soldier.”

He blushed slightly as he felt you gather his long hair in your hands, bringing it behind his head in a stubby ponytail. A few pieces fell and framed his face, but it was much better now.

He turned his head slightly, “thank you.” You smiled as he turned back to his project, trying to hide his faint blush and embarrassment. You draped your arms over his broad shoulders and leaned your check against the space between his shoulder blades. You tightened your grip slightly, feeling his flesh hand come up and gently stroke the skin on your arm.

You stayed there for a minute, putting more and more weight against his back as you closed your eyes. Bucky didn’t seem to mind though as he just continued his work with his metal arm.

You sighed slightly and pulled your arms away, coming to his side and gently cupping his face. You had to physically turn his head towards you as he was very enveloped in his current work. He finally rolled his eyes at your behavior and dropped his pencil, twisting his office chair to face you fully. You huffed slightly and straddled him, cradling his neck in your hands. His hands came to rest on your waist gently.

Bucky sighed slightly, “doll, I’ve really got to get this paperwork done. Hill has been on my ass about it recently.”

You toyed with his ponytail slightly as you adjusted your position slightly to get more comfortable. Bucky bit his lip to keep from groaning as you accidently ground yourself against his member. “I know but you look so sexy when you’re concentrating, and you were mumbling and kept pushing your hair back. I just couldn’t handle it.”

He smiled up at you softly, squeezing your waist affectionately. “Well I would love to stop and show you just how sexy I can be.”

You interrupted him with a pout, “but…”

He kissed your lips quickly, “but I really need to finish these. I promise it won’t take too long.”

“Can I at least stay here?”

Bucky laughed softly. “here let me…” He adjusted your body until you were sitting on one of his thighs, legs across his lap, arms around his neck, and head tucked gently into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his metal arm around your back, supporting your weight, as he scooted closer to the desk to finish writing his report with his right.

Your let out a breathy sigh as you let your eyes flutter close, “that was so sexy. Bucky if you don’t stop then I’m not gonna be able to control myself.”

Bucky let out a hearty laugh as he just pulled you a little closer. He pressed a small kiss to your forehead before returning to his papers.

45 minutes later and Bucky was finally done with his paperwork. He dropped his pencil and leaned back in his chair sighing heavily, his eyes tired. You shifted slightly in his arms, nuzzling further. He smiled down at you and sat up straighter, moving his free underneath the crook of your knees. He stood up, shifting your body to hold you closer to his chest.

“mmm…” You moaned out slightly, your fingers coming up to twiddle with his hoodie strings. “are you done?”

Bucky closed the door to his office with the back of his heel, maneuvering the two of you through the small apartment’s hallways with a silent expertise that only a spy could have. “yeah doll I am. Now it’s time for bed.”

You shook your head sloppily, eyes still closed. “no… it’s time for sexy Bucky.”

Bucky laughed as he opened the door to your shared bedroom. “how about tomorrow?”

You sighed contently as you nodded, “sounds good soldier.”

Bucky gently laid your body down on the bed, pulling the covers over your body which happened to only be clad in one of Bucky’s sweatshirts. He began to turn around, but you grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the bed. “Where you going?”

He leaned down to kiss your cheek and whisper in your ear, “I have to get changed. I’ll be right back.”

“you better.” If Bucky wasn’t so close he wouldn’t have heard your barely there mumble.

True to his word, Bucky was back in a few minutes now wearing sweatpants that were much more comfortable. He chuckled as he noticed you were already passed out, light snores falling from your mouth. He turned off the lights and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling off his socks before sliding in next to you. You hummed and wrapped your arms around his torso.

“Goodnight doll.”

“you forgot something.” Bucky began to furrow his brow but just smiled as he felt your hands move up towards the back of his head and gently pull the hair tie out. You slipped it back onto your wrist and ran your hands through his long hair, tugging gently.

“thank you.” He mumbled as he pressed a soft kiss to your lips.

“always.”

~.~

“maybe you should just cut it.”

Bucky sighed and looked back at you, “really? I thought you liked the long hair?”

You smiled at him and walked over to the couch, where he was currently relaxing. You cupped his cheeks and leaned his head back, so he was looking up at your standing form. “I like you any way you come. Long hair, short hair, beard, no beard. I don’t care.”

He turned his head to kiss the inside of your palm, “thanks doll.”

You smiled and rubbed his cheek before walking back into the small apartment kitchen. “however I don’t like hearing you complain all the time or you being unhappy.” You glanced at him over your shoulder before shrugging, “so maybe you should just cut it.”

He sighed loudly, “it’s been a while since I’ve had short hair.”

Suddenly you got it. It’s been decades since Bucky cut his hair, he was probably scared. You knew what he looked like with short hair, you had seen his old war photos. He was very handsome, especially in the uniform, but since then… he really didn’t get a choice about his appearance or actions, much less about the length of his hair. You frowned slightly and walked over to the couch, settling in close next to him.

You gently laid your hand on his thigh in silent comfort. You sat in silence for a moment before you spoke up, “Bucky…” You sighed, “Could this possibly be about more than just your hair.”

He looked at you sadly, “you’ve always been able to see right through me.”

You scooted closer to him, “oh Bucky.” You ran a gentle, soothing hand through his locks. “I know that nothing I say will really fix how you feel, not that it needs fixing. But I want you to know –hey look at me—I want you to know that whatever you decide to do it won’t affect how I view you and I will support you one hundred percent.”

He gave you a sly smile, “you sure that if I cut my hair you won’t suddenly fall out of love with me. You seem to like the shaggy hobo look.”

You rolled your eyes but smiled nonetheless, “I don’t think you’re a shaggy hobo… more like a man going through a midlife crisis.”

Bucky laugh and pulled you closer into his side. You looked up at his hair as you continued to run your hands through it, twisting it lightly between your fingers.

Bucky smiled at you lovingly, “you sure that you’d be fine if I cut it.”

You smiled back, propping an elbow on the back of the couch and leaning against your palm. “Whatever you’d like to do babe.”

“thank you.”

~.~

“y/n…” your name came out as a whine, but you still thought he said it beautifully. You looked over to your boyfriend who was trying to fix something or another. You laughed as his hair fell around his face, effectively creating a shield between him and his work.

“yes honey?” you called out teasingly, already knowing exactly what he wanted.

“I need one of those things for my hair.”

“a hair tie?”

“yeah one of those.”

You shook your head at him, eyes filled with adoration. You walked over and awkwardly sat behind him on the couch, legs uncomfortably wide around his body.

He rose a brow at you, “can I help you with something there?”

You shoved him lightly until he scooted to the edge of the couch, letting you sit on the cushions properly. “sit on the floor.”

Despite his confusion he followed your instructions, sitting on the floor with his back against the couch. You scooted forward slightly, your feet coming to rest on either side of his body. You tangled your fingers in his hair instantly.

He tried to turn his head to look at you, but you forced him to stay looking straight ahead. Another whine, “y/n….”

You didn’t answer him. It came again, “y/n…”

"Ssh. Stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair.”

“braiding it? Why?”

“well a ponytail still leaves pieces of hair in your face.” You began by separating his hair into three sections. “plus your hair really is beautiful and I’ve wanted to do this for a while.”

He laughed slightly, “kinky.”

You snorted and hit his shoulder lightly, going back to your quick work. While his hair was long enough to braid, it was a very short stubby braid. You quickly finished it and wrapped the hair tie around the tail, tightening it. You tugged on it lightly before pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“you look very pretty, Rapunzel.”

He stood up, “oh haha.” He grabbed your hands and pulled you into a standing position as well. His hands landed on your hips, tugging you forward gently until you were toe to toe with him. He leaned down to press a loving kiss to your lips. One that had you reaching up, wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him closer. You sighed happily.

~.~

You threw your body onto the couch, haphazardly throwing your legs onto Bucky’s lap. You noticed that he ran a hand through his hair subconsciously. You tilted your head questioningly, “so what’s the verdict?”

He looked over to you, his other hand rubbing soothingly up and down your ankle. “about what?”

“your hair. Are you gonna cut it or keep it?” He ran his hand through it again.

“I don’t know yet.”

~.~

Bucky breathed heavily as his naked, sweaty body landed next to yours on the bed. You brushed the hair that was plastered to your forehead, off the skin as you smiled lazily.

You rolled over to face him, landing halfway on his body. “that was amazing.”

He wrapped his arm around you and squeezed gently. He nodded, “very.” He pressed a kiss to your lips, “you are amazing.”

You reached up and pushed his hair off his forehead, your fingers ghosting over his skin. He sighed contently and kissed you again.

“definitely keeping the hair.”

You bit your lip slightly as you tugged on it gently. You feigned ignorance as you batted your eyelashes, “oh really?” he nodded. “why?”

He rolled you guys over so he was hovering over you. He stooped lower so that as he talked his lips barely grazed yours. “because there’s this feeling that when I’m making sweet sweet love to you, legs wrapped around my waist, breath shuddering in my ear…”

You shivered automatically as a hand travelled lower to your hip. “mhm.”

“when you scratch down my back and call my name out… it feels amazing. But do you know what feels out of this world?”

“what?” it came out as a breathy moan and you wanted to be embarrassed by the automatic response, but you were already too wound up to care.

“when you pull on my hair, tugging my head towards your lips. That drives me absolutely crazy.”

You swallowed thickly and quickly pressed your lips to his. “round two?”

He smirked, “already?”

You smiled and nodded, “you do things to me Barnes.” He bit his lip for a quick moment before going in to kiss you again. You moaned into his mouth as you fingered his locks. The fact that you knew he liked it, combined with the encouraging moan egged you on further. You began to tug just a little harder, not enough to hurt him but enough to let him know that you were there.

That you were there, and there to stay.

~.~

He collapsed on top of you, breathing heavily. You ran your hands up and down his back welcoming his comforting weight.

You let out a breathless chuckle, “oh yeah… definitely keep the hair.”

He smirked at you slightly, “you couldn’t get me to cut this off even if you paid me.”

You laughed as he rolled off of you, pulling you close to his body as he closed his eyes. You sighed against his chest as you tucked yourself into his body.

“I love you.”

He smiled and ran a hand through your hair gently, “I love you too doll.”


	14. Polygraph Exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi I’m Tom Holland.” “And I’m y/n y/ln/.” “And we are here with W! Magazine to take a lie detector test celebrity couple edition.” Aka you and Tom take a lie detector test.
> 
> [tom holland x female!reader]
> 
> 2696 words
> 
> Warnings: fluff, truth telling

“Hi I’m Tom Holland.”

“And I’m y/n y/ln/.”

“And we are here with W! Magazine to take a lie detector test celebrity couple edition.”

~.~

You slowed your breath as the woman connected all the wires and doo-dads to your body.

Tom smirked at you slightly, “are you nervous?” You nodded causing him to laugh and look over at the machine.

The woman looked at you and spoke clearly, “verbal responses.”

You cringed slightly at her strict tone, but you understand that she was just doing her job. “Yes. I’m nervous.”

Tom looked down at his phone where he had a list of questions. “Okay so we each have thirty questions for the other person to answer. First the tester questions. Is your name y/n y/l/n?”

“yes.”

“Are you 21 years old?”

“yes.”

“are you about to take a polygraph exam?”

“yes.”

He folded his hands carefully on the table and smiled, “Let’s begin.”

~.~

You smirked at the boy across from you as you scrolled through your phone. “not such a big shot now that I’m the one asking the questions huh?”

Tom rubbed his hands against the fabric of his jeans as he let out a shaky breath, “it is much more nerve wracking on this side of the table.”

“Arms up.” The woman practically commanded as she wrapped a band around Tom’s chest. “Alright you are ready to go.”

“okay, first the starter questions.” You looked up at Tom, “is your name Tom Holland.”

“yes.”

“are you 22 years old?”

“yes.”

“are you about to take a polygraph exam?”

“yes.”

You copied his movements form earlier and smiled mischievously at him, “let us begin.”

~.~

You fidgeted slightly in your seat. The woman adjusted something, “try to stay as still as possible.” She looked to Tom, “You may begin.”

“okay y/n… your first question. Do you want to get married someday?”

You blinked, “shit really just jumping into I see.” You nodded, “yes I want to get married someday.”

“to me?”

You nodded, “hopefully.”

“do you believe in love at first sight?”

You thought for a moment, “no. I believe in attraction at first sight, but I don’t think you can truly say or believe that you’re in love without getting to know them first.

“Do you have a celebrity crush?”

You smiled cheekily and nodded, “yes.”

Tom laughed softly, “who is it?”

“Jeff Goldblum.”

He leveled his head slightly, “that’s fair. Do you have a favorite marvel actor?”

You laughed, “hahaha… yeah I do.”

“is it me?”

You decided to go ahead and tell the truth, “no.”

He feigned hurt, “ouch. Do you have a favorite Chris?”

“out of the famous four?” He nodded, “no I don’t think so.”

The operator looked at Tom, “It jumped, she’s lying.”

Both of you and Tom laughed as he gave you a pointed look. You sighed, “yeah I think it’s Hemsworth.”

Tom nodded and scrolled down on his phone, “have you ever gone through my phone without my permission?”

“no.”

He smiled, “a strong and sure answer… I like it. Do you think I call or text you too much?”

“no.”

“do you complain about me to your friends.”

“no.”

The operator shook her head, “it jumped.”

You thought for a moment, “I’ve probably complained about you in the past but it’s certainly not a regular thing, and I haven’t done it in a very long time.”

“She’s telling the truth.”

Tom adjusted slightly in his seat, giving you a small smirk. “perfect segue… have you ever lied to me?”

You nodded, “yes.”

Tom reeled back in genuine shock, “about what?”

You shrugged, “I don’t remember and maybe I haven’t. But I’m pretty sure that I probably did early in our relationship. But I don’t lie to you anymore, I always tell you the truth.”

Tom glanced at his next question, his tongue running over his lips as he laughed. He looked up at you with a goofy smile, “are you with me just because I’m Spiderman.”

You laughed heartily, “no I’m not.”

“Do you like that I’m famous?”

You shrugged your shoulders slightly, “depends on the day.”

He cocked his head to look at you, “elaborate please.”

“I mean when we’re trying to just have some intimate time with you and me, then the crowds get a little old but no for the most part I’m very proud of you and your career.”

“Do you have a crush on Harrison?” You threw your head back in laughter as Tom looked directly into the camera, “he’s here by the way so that makes this very interesting.”

You shook your head as your laughter died down slightly, “no I do not have a crush on Harrison.”

Tom brought one of his feet up on his chair, now leaning his arm against his propped up knee. “do you think Harrison is attractive?”

You nodded your head slightly as you glanced around in slight thought, “yeah…”

Tom’s eyes widened, “What?”

You laughed, “do you want me to say that your best friend is ugly?” You snorted as Haz started laughing. You gestured to him, “I mean he’s a model for goodness sake’s of course he’s attractive.”

Harrison nodded his head, “that’s my girl.” You laughed as Tom smacked his arm.

“do you think you’re a good liar?”

“yes.”

“Do you know anyone in the illuminati?”

You laughed heavily, “What? No.”

Tom chuckled, “Harrison wanted me to ask that one.”

Harrison laughed and nodded, “it’s true I did.”

Tom glanced back to his phone for a moment before looking up at you, “have you seen every single marvel movie?”

You nodded, “yes multiple times.”

“do you think pineapple belongs on pizza?”

“yeah…” you hesitated before adding, “but only with ham.”

Tom laughed as he asked the next one, “do you use your relationship with me to get things?”

You laughed and shook your head, “not on purpose or consciously. Does that mean people don’t hand me things sometimes?” You shrugged, “not necessarily.”

“Do you enjoy red carpet events?”

“Depends on how I feel day of. Mostly yes because I’m with you.”

Harrison groaned slightly, “sickening.”

You rolled your eyes, “shut up Haz.”

“do you ever wish you weren’t an actress?”

You leveled your head slightly, “on my bad days where I hate everything about my life then yes I wish I wasn’t an actress. Mostly no, I enjoy my career.”

Tom bit his lip, “have you ever smoke weed?”

You rolled your eyes and leaned back in the chair, “you’re the worst.”

Harrison smiled cheekily, “answer the question y/n…”

You mumbled slightly, “yeah I’ve smoked weed before.”

“do you think I’m a good boyfriend?”

“definitely.”

“am I the handsomest boyfriend you’ve ever had?”

“yeah…”

The operator shook her head, “it jumped.”

Tom’s mouth fell open as you laughed, “I really do though!”

She shook her head, “it jumped again.”

Harrison cackled as he clapped his hands, “you’re in some deep shit now y/n.”

You sighed and scratched at your nose, “ok no… there was one guy before you that was more… how do I say this? He was more… conventionally… attractive.” You quickly went to defend yourself as you saw the hurt expression cross Tom’s face, “but he doesn’t compare to you. You are by far the best boyfriend I’ve ever had.”

Tom looked to the operator who nodded her head, “She’s telling the truth.”

Tom sighed, “okay fine I forgive you. Careful with this next question, do I ever do anything that really bothers you?”

“yes.”

Tom sighed, “I’m just gonna move on from that rather quickly. Have you contacted any of your exes since we’ve started dating?”

You nodded, “yeah. There was one guy who had something of mine and I met up with him to get it back, but you knew about that. Besides that there was nothing and I haven’t talked to him since.”

Tom laughed at the next question, “would you ever hook up with Harrison?”

You bit your lip and scrunched your face, “Not if I wasn’t being paid… sorry Haz.”

Harrison shook his head as Tom laughed. You swear you even saw the operator laugh slightly. “are you happy in this relationship?”

You nodded with a small smile, “very.”

“Okay last question… have you lied at any point during this interview without the polygraph catching it?”

You nodded, “yep. The last question.” Harrison laughed loudly as Tom shook his head, stifling his own laughter.

“The line jumped, she was lying.”

Tom pursed his lips at you, “aww you really do love me.”

“of course honey.”

The woman stood up to start removing the contraption from your body. Tom put down his phone, “you did very good.”

You smiled at him, “thank you. Your turn…”

“fuck.”

~.~

You situated yourself in the stiff office chair, “we’re gonna start out easy. Were you nervous to ask me out originally?”

“yes.” You don’t know why but that made your heart flutter.

“Do your costars like me?”

“yes, very much.”

“Does your family like me?”

“yes, very much.

“Your mom?”

“yes she loves you.” You looked at the machine expectantly but was pleasantly surprised to see it remain constant and even.

You let out a breath, “alright that was a series of anxieties that were quelled.” Tom let out a soft laugh as you continued, “do you have a favorite marvel actor?”

“no.”

The operator looked to you, “it jumped.”

Tom sighed, and his body sagged, “okay fine it’s RDJ.”

You chuckled slightly, “it’s okay, RDJ is everyone’s favorite. Have you ever gone through my phone without my permission?”

“no.”

“Do your friends like me?”

“yes. Not that they really have a choice.”

You quirked an eyebrow up at your next question, “Do you ever wish that you weren’t Spiderman?”

“no.” immediate and sure.

“Have you and Harrison ever kissed?” You said between small giggles.

Tom gave you an incredulous look, “what? No.”

You looked to the operator, biting your lip. She nodded her head. You moved on, “Am I the prettiest girlfriend you’ve ever had?”

“yes.” You blushed slightly.

“Thanks babe. Have you ever been close to breaking up with me?”

Tom looked to the ceiling in thought, “…no”

“Why the hesitancy?”

Tom gestured randomly, “we’ve dated for a while, so I had to recall all of the stupid fights we’ve had. But no, I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to actually break up with you.”

“have you ever hated a movie or show that I’ve been in?”

“No.”

“it jumped.”

“Tom!?”

“ok so there are some cameos in movies that I don’t love.”

You sighed, “I’ll give you that. Do you think America is better than London.”

Tom looked at you, his tongue poking the inside of his cheek as he lightly hit the table in thought. “That’s hard and probably not in my best interest to answer.”

You smirked, “answer the question.”

“no…”

“Do you like London more?”

Tom sighed heavily and rolled his head lazily, “yes.” You gasped obnoxiously as Tom tried to defend himself, “but it’s only because that’s where I was born, raised and where my family lives.”

“have you ever watched Keeping up with the Kardashians?”

“no.”

“It jumped.”

You and Harrison laughed, “oh come on Tom you’ve got to stop lying.”

Tom stumbled slightly as he flustered for an answer, “I’ve never actively watched it. It’s been on when I’m in the room and other people have watched it around me… so I’ve seen part of it. But no, I’ve never… kept up with the Kardashians.”

You laughed as you looked at the polygraph, “god tom you are such a bad liar.” He just groaned and dropped his head onto his arm in defeat.

You laughed and moved on to the next question, “do you think your social media is an accurate depiction of you?”

“to an extent yes.”

“elaborate.”

He shifted slightly, “the parts of my life I chose to show are accurate however what is on social media is only a portion of my life so…”

Harrison’s eye twinkled slightly as he took your phone for a moment. He had a wicked smile on his lips as he asked a question, “do you have a favorite brother?”

Tom shook his head, “no.”

“it jumped.”

Both you and Harrison fell against each other as you laughed. Tom swiped at his nose as little laughs fell out of his mouth, “I am going to get a heated call after this… but I think it’s Harry at the moment.”

You and Harrison laughed louder and harder. Tom, once again, flailed about trying to get himself out the hole he dug. “But it changes depending on who I’ve hung out with or seen recently.”

“Uh-huh, sure. Do you ever wish an interviewer would stop asking about me?”

“no because I love talking about you and then I’m not worried about spilling any of marvel’s secrets.”

“right… just our own personal ones.”

Tom nodded along, “exactly.” That caused you to laugh.

“Do you think we’d have cute babies?”

Tom nodded with slightly furrowed brows, “oh the cutest. If they had my curly hair and your e/c eyes they’d be little heartbreakers.”

Harrison groaned, “Sickening.” You just blew Tom a small kiss.

You glared at Tom, “have you ever smoked weed before?”

Tom huffed, “I knew that would come back to bit me in the ass… yes I’ve smoked weed before.”

You bit your lip, “do you see us getting married in the future?”

“yes but not the near future.”

“how far down the line?”

He shrugged slightly, “a few years when we aren’t all over the place and can properly settle down.”

“do you think we’ll go the distance?”

“I really hope so.”

“have you ever complained to Harrison about me?” you looked to both boys who took a moment to think.

“no…? I don’t think so?”

You looked over at Harrison, “haz?”

“Not that I can remember but honestly… yeah he probably has.”

Tom laughed slightly, “I feel like he would’ve already ratted me out if I had.”

Harrison nodded, “yeah that’s probably true.”

“Do you like Krispy Kreme over Dunkin Donuts?”

“a 100% Krispy Kreme.”

“Do you like American football?”

He shrugged, “Don’t really see the point of it. So… I’m indifferent.”

“do you like your costars?”

“yes.”

“All of them?” you pressed

“yes.”

“Even Sebastian Stan and Anthony Mackie?” You egged

He just laughed and nodded, “yes.”

“do you think women are overly sexualized in the marvel movies?”

“sometimes. I think they’re overly sexualized on the posters for sure.”

“do you think you look good?”

Tom narrowed his eyes at you in slight confusion, “yes? I want to say yes.”

“he’s telling the truth.” You don’t know if that made it funnier or not.

“do you like my dyed hair?”

“I do.”

“do you like my dyed hair better than my natural color?”

“not necessarily but I like both.”

“Rank the four famous Chrises of Hollywood in order of best to worst.”

“in terms of acting? Personality?”

You pondered for a quick moment, “let’s go personality.”

“Shit… okay I guess… personally, for me…”

“answer the question.” You were so focused on Tom that you weren’t quite sure who egged him along at this point. Could’ve been any of you guys.

“Shut up Haz.” Oh there it was. “Okay… Pratt, Hemsworth, Evans, Pine.”

“who was the last famous person you texted outside of the marvel cast and crew?”

“Daisy Ridley.”

“okay last question, did you lie at any point during this interview that the polygraph didn’t catch?”

“I don’t’ think so, no.”

~.~

“Ok so that was the end of the interview, thank god.”

Tom glanced at you, “I honestly don’t think I learned anything new, but it reaffirmed some things for me.”

You nodded, “I agree. A lot of anxieties quelled if I’m being honest.” You turned to the camera, “thank you for watching and subscribe to W! Magazine if you want to watch more videos like this one.”

Tom billowed his shirt lightly, “I’m so happy this is over. I’m sweating so much.”

You laughed and leaned against him slightly, “me too! God this was so stressful.”


	15. Poker Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hey bubba. what are you doing up?" or Tom and the boys wake up your daughter so she joins them in their game of poker
> 
> [tom holland x reader]
> 
> 1.5k words
> 
> warnings: dad!tom, dad!harrison, dad!harry, all the dads, all the fluff

The boys’ laughter continued into the apartment as Tom opened the door and walked through the doorway. He easily kicked off his shoes and hung up his jacket, his brothers and best friend following in his actions.  
Tom ran a hand through his hair with a small sigh as the laughter slowly died down. “You get the game set up, I’m gonna check on y/n and the kids. Make sure they’re all good.”  
Tom padded down the hallway softly, noticing the door to your shared bedroom was cracked just barely and the dim light was still on.  
“Sweetheart?” Tom whispered as he poked his head into the room. He smiled as he saw your figure, curled up on the bed with your 3 year old daughter tucked safely in your arms. He walked into the room as quietly as possible and switched the lamp off before walking back out, shutting the door closed behind him.   
He then walked down the hallway a few more paces and ducked his head into your son’s room. Tom was both very happy and relieved to see his one year old son sleeping peacefully in his crib. Tom came back out into the living room where the boys were seated at the dining room table, Harrison shuffling cards quickly as Harry passed around a few bottles of beer.  
Tom rolled his eyes as he sat down, “I see you helped yourself to my alcohol.” Harry just gave him a cheeky smile as he sat down, pressing the bottle to his lips quickly. “alright well deal them out already before we get too comfortable.”  
Harrison let out a small laugh as he passed the cards around before settling the deck in the middle. He gave a small smirk and quirk of an eyebrow as he flipped five cards over, “game on boys.”  
~.~  
Tom and Sam held steady eye contact as they continued to throw bills on the table. Tom glanced down to his cards again, “you’re going down Samantha.”  
Sam didn’t respond but instead threw another dollar bill onto the table, “I’d hate to take away your kids’ lunch money but how else will you learn?’  
Just as they were about to flip over their cards, a little pitter patter of feet drew their attention away. Tom turned his head, holding his cards against the table so no cheating could occur, to find his young daughter, walking down the hall. Her worn down bunny was gripped tightly between her chubby fingers and her baby blanket trailed behind her.  
“Daddy…” Her tired voice called out to Tom who set his cards face down on the table with a smile.  
“hey bubba.” Tom reached down to scoop his daughter into his arms, settling her in his lap. “What are you doing up?”  
She shrugged sloppily and buried her head into his chest, her messy curls falling all over the place. Tom picked his cards back up, nodding to Sam. They quickly resumed their game, flipping over their hands.   
Tom let out a cheer as he gathered all of the crumpled bills in front of him. Amelia looked over at the table with curious eyes. She tugged on her dad’s shirt slightly, “daddy. What are you doing?”  
He smiled down at his daughter, “winning.” He gripped her small fists and waved them in the air, whisper-cheering. She giggled heartily as she shook her head, burying her face back into his chest.   
Harry dealt out the next hand and Tom quickly gathered them between his fingers. Amelia poked one with a stubby finger. Tom petted her curls down slightly, “that’s right Millie, that’s the winning hand. But shhhh, don’t tell your uncles.” Amelia’s fingers quickly covered her mouth as she shushed back and giggled some more.  
Amelia grew more and more tired as the games progressed. Her head fell against Tom’s chest and he shifted her slightly, so she was completely relaxed against him.  
Harrison nodded to the little girl as he sipped from his bear, “do you want to take her to bed?”  
Tom glanced down at his daughter before shaking his head slightly, “she’ll just wake up if she hears us. She’s fine here.”  
Another hour passed before you woke up, rubbing sleep from your eyes harshly. You felt around the bed for either your daughter or your husband, upset to find the bed void of both. You assumed your daughter went back to her room, as she had down many times now, and you could hear Tom in the living room, with who you assumed was his brothers.  
You swung your legs over the side of the bed, the cold floor causing goosebumps to rise on your skin as your bare feet made contact with it. You quickly slid on some socks and stood up, the large shirt falling just below your growing belly, and the comfortable sleep shorts settled nicely on your legs. Your hand settled underneath your small bump instinctually as you walked down the hall towards the living room.  
Harrison saw you first and smiled your way, “there she is. Ms. Sleeping Beauty.”  
“Oh haha Haz. Try carrying a person in you for months, then we’ll see how you feel.” You quipped back easily, as you walked behind Tom and draped your arms around his neck. You pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head.  
“Sorry love, did we wake you?”  
You nodded and mumbled sleepily, laying your cheek on top of his curls. You looked down to see your daughter in his arms, your heart instantly melting. “s’okay.”  
“well we were headed to bed anyways. What time is it even?” Harry asked as he stood up, grabbing the empty bottles and throwing them in the trash.  
You glanced at the clock on the microwave and mumbled, “almost 3 in the morning.”  
“damn… I’m getting too old for this.” Harrison groaned as he stretched his limbs out.  
Tom let out a breathless chuckle as he stood, rearranging his daughter so she was settled more comfortably in his arms. “you think you’re getting too old? Wait till you have three of them.”  
You laughed slightly, “you just Lizzie alone with the baby tonight? Kinda rude.”  
Harrison shook his head as he yawned, “she’s at her parents’. Couldn’t go because of work.”  
You nodded, rubbing your eyes as sleep began to overtake your whole body again. You gestured lazily around the apartment. “well make yourselves comfortable. There’s the guest room, the extra bunk in Amelia’s and the couch. I don’t care who takes what.”  
You walked down the hallway, letting the boys figure out the sleeping arrangement on their own. You waved behind you, “goodnight!”  
“g’night!” They all called back to you quietly. Sam lazily slumped over to the couch, claiming it as his own with no words. He fell across the cushions, letting out a tired moan.  
Harrison patted Harry on the shoulder brotherly, “I’m taller therefor I’m taking the adult bed. You can bunk with your niece.”  
Harry smiled and nodded. He gave a lazy, “hell yeah. I love my niece.”  
Tom looked over his shoulder at Harry with a small pout, “enough to put her to bed?”  
Harry laughed and nodded, “yeah hand her over.” Harry gently took his little niece into his arms, cradling her close. She whimpered slightly before latching onto his shirt and nuzzling into him. Tom cooed slightly.  
“you’re gonna be such a good day when that baby comes.”  
Harry’s expression softened as he looked at his brother, “thanks Tom. Now let’s get to bed because I may still be young, but for fuck’s sake I’m tired.”  
Tom laughed and clapped his shoulder lightly as the three men headed down the hallway.  
~.~  
Tom’s added weight on the bed made your body shift slightly. You sighed happily as you felt his body tuck in behind yours, his strong arms coming to rest on your belly.  
“she go to sleep okay?” You mumbled.  
Tom shrugged as he pressed a kiss to your shoulder, “Harry’s got her.”  
“oh boy…” You joked slightly, small bubbles of laughter falling over your lips. “I love you. Goodnight, love.”  
Tom pressed another kiss to your neck and then your cheek as he nuzzled against you. “I love you too darling. Now go to sleep, it’s a miracle Jackson hasn’t woken up yet.”  
You smiled and closed your eyes harder, willing the sleep to come. “Don’t jinx it.”  
As if on cue your baby boy’s cries sailed through the air. You shook your head, “you jinxed it, you got it.”  
Tom smiled and sighed, “yeah yeah I got it.” He pressed a kiss to your cheek once more before sitting up and quickly walking to the nursery to take care of your son.  
You fell asleep to the sounds of your husband whispering sweet nothings to your baby and suddenly you were thankful that you didn’t turn off the baby monitor. Because that, that was a sound you couldn’t never get tired of.


	16. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm a little late but Happy Birthday Sergeant Barnes. The one where Bucky doesn't really like celebrating his birthday but you already have some ideas
> 
> [Bucky Barnes x reader]
> 
> 659 words
> 
> warnings: slight nsfw themes

“y/n…” Steve said with a deep sigh, “you know that Bucky doesn’t like celebrating his birthday.”  
Steve watched with a small smile as you wiped frosting off of the counter. You licked some off your finger before picking up a small plate with two cupcakes on it.  
You gave him a cheeky smile, “I don’t care because I love birthdays and he loves me so…” You walked away after giving your friend a small wink causing him to chuckle at you. You threw him a look over your shoulder, “plus, he’s never spent a birthday with me!”  
Steve nodded his head slightly, “That is true. Well, good luck…”  
You smiled as you walked out of the room backwards, nearly tripping over your feet as you entered the elevator. Luckily you managed to catch yourself before dropping the cupcakes you worked so hard on. You rolled on your feet happily as the elevator ascended to Bucky’s floor. You practically skipped out as the doors opened, giddily making your way to his bedroom.  
You knocked slightly even though you knew he was still asleep. “Bucky…” You whispered as you opened the door, your socks sliding against the carpet. You heard his groan and bit your lip. You rounded the corner to find him sprawled out on the bed, his arm searching for you on the other side of the bed.  
You giggled slightly causing him to roll over lazily, “I’m already up you doofus.”  
He smiled at you, not noticing the plate behind your back or the mischievous smile on your lips. “I missed waking up next to you this morning. Where d’you go?”  
You smiled at him as you walked closer to his bed, his arms automatically reaching out to pull you closer. “I was busy.”  
“doing what?”  
You presented the small plate with a smile, biting your lip nervously. “Happy Birthday!”  
Bucky’s face fell for a second before he smiled at you as he sat up. He threw his legs over the edge of the bed, grabbing the plate from your hands and placing it on the bedside table. He pulled you closer by your hips until you stood between his legs, arms draping over his shoulders.  
He hugged you slightly, his cheek pressed against your stomach, “Thank you, Doll.”  
You smiled as you ran your hands through his hair, tugging slightly so he looked up at you. “What? No ‘I hate birthdays’ or anything?”  
Bucky chuckled softly and shook his head, “I don’t hate anything that has to do with you.”   
You pursed your lips slightly, “that was sickeningly sweet.” You leaned down lower to press a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling back. “but I’m the one that’s supposed to be sweet to you.”  
Bucky shook his head, squeezing your hips slightly. “doll, you really don’t need to do anything for my birthday.”  
You quirked an eyebrow up, “really?” He was about to nod before you pulled him into a passionate kiss, making him moan into your mouth. You lowered yourself slowly, your lips detaching from his as you peppered kisses to his jawline and then his neck. You continued the trail of kisses down his bare chest making him gulp. You quickly sank to your knees and pulled at the waistband of his gym shorts. You looked up at him through your lashes and bit your lip, your nails ghosting over his thighs.  
“is there really nothing I can do?” You teased him. You watched his adam-apple bob as he swallowed thickly before a small smirk found its way onto his face.  
His metal arm slowly snaked its way to the back of your head, tangling itself in your hair. He looked down at you, “Well it is my birthday…”  
You giggled as you undid the drawstring, letting the fabric fall around his ankles. You palmed him through his boxers, loving how his grip on your hair tightened. You smirked at him, “happy 102nd sergeant.”


	17. Museum Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested on tumblr: a Tom Holland x reader where Tom takes her to a musuem as a date and he's just fascinated by her becuase she just pays attention to every little artifact
> 
> [Tom holland x reader]
> 
> 224 words (blurb time baby)
> 
> warnings: tooth rotting fluff

“you’re not even looking at the stuff!” you whine slightly, nudging Tom as you turned to go down another hallway.  
“I don’t need too when you’re here in front of me.” Tom said softly while tugging your hand into his. You rolled your eyes heavily as tugged him towards the Egyptian wing.  
“These are my favorite.” You whispered, mostly to yourself, as you came across the beautifully carved and painted sarcophaguses. You walked closer to the case, careful not to touch glass - you really didn’t want to set off the alarm again. You smiled as you studied the curved, elegant lines and somehow still vibrant colors.  
You looked over your shoulder to see Tom staring at you with a loving expression. He leaned forward and pressed a feather kiss to your temple. You fought off the blush, not wanting to bring attention to yourself in public.   
“You’re cute.” He said with a small smile.  
You scrunched your nose up and straightened your position, finally pulling your attention away from the Egyptian artifacts to your adorable boyfriend.   
You stepped away from the case and into his space, “you’re cuter.”  
He poked your nose with his finger, “I doubt it but whatever you say.”  
You stepped away, pulling his hand into yours, intertwining your fingers. “thanks for taking me here today.”  
“anything for you darling.”


	18. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested on tumblr: could you do a bucky x reader blurb where they have a bet and the loser has to do something for the winner (if you know what i mean...)
> 
> [bucky barnes x reader]
> 
> 622 words (blurb time baby)
> 
> warnings: smutty themes near the end

“you don’t really believe you can hit that do you?” His voice came across in a sharp whisper. You just smirked as you looked through the scope, your finger ghosting over the trigger.  
“could you?” you shifted your shoulder slightly, the hilt of the gun moving with it. A soft scoff sounded beside you, causing your smirk to grow.  
“Of course I could.”  
“But you don’t think I can?” You watched as your target swayed slightly.  
“I have my doubts.”  
“wager?”  
“You’re on. Usual bet?”  
You bit your lip, squinting slightly. “Sounds great.” You rested your finger on the trigger more, “See you on the other side Barnes.” You pulled the trigger, a loud pop coming as the balloon burst.  
The trainee jumped with a yelp, as the string fell limp in her hand. She looked to where you and Bucky were crouched in the bushes. He chuckled as you gave a small salute to the terrified recruit.  
You handed the sniper rifle to Bucky with a wink, “Clean the gun and I’ll see you when I’m done with the children.”  
“can’t wait.”  
~.~  
You stood to the side as you listened to Steve talk to the recruits, but you could barely listen as you watched Bucky lean against the far wall of the compound, sharing small talk with Sam as he waited for you.  
Steve turned to you slightly, “Any words?”  
You shook your head slightly, “I think you covered it Captain.”  
He gave a curt nod to the young men and women that were gathered in front of him, “dismissed.” He waited until the group dispersed to turn to you, “you seem distracted y/n.”  
You looked to him with a smile, “oh yeah. Bucky bet that I wouldn’t hit the balloon so I’m about to cash in my prize.”  
He cringed with a small smile, “didn’t need to know that. But why did he bet against you? He knows that you’re an incredible sniper.”  
You gave Steve an incredulous look, “you really think me winning means he’s being punished?”  
He grimaced, “gross. Bucky may be my best friend and you may be my partner, but I really don’t need to know what goes behind closed doors.”  
You laughed and saluted him, “aye aye captain.” You practically ran to your boyfriend, quickly grabbing his hand and pulling him behind you into the compound.  
He could barely wave goodbye to Sam as he was trying to get his feet beneath his body to keep up with you. “it looks like your eager.”  
You smirked over your shoulder as you pushed him into the elevator, standing in front of him. You trailed your fingers over his chest, toying with the collar of his shirt. You smiled up at him and batted your lashes, “Is that a problem… sergeant?”  
Bucky swallowed thickly as his fingers gripped your hips sharply. The elevator door opened with a ding and you walked backwards, pulling Bucky with you. He quickly scooped you into his arms causing you to giggle and wrap your arms around his neck, and your legs around his torso.  
He rushed to your room and gently opened and closed the door, pushing your back against the wood. Bucky set you down softly, pressing his lips to yours in a hungry kiss before sinking to his knees.   
He toyed with your waistband and looked up at you with a dark gaze, “Are you ready to cash in your prize?”  
You let out a shaky breath, dropping your head against the cool door. You tangled your fingers through his dark locks and nodded sharply, “please.” He smirked against the skin at your hip.  
You may have won the bet, but he sure as hell wasn’t losing either.


	19. The Roaring Twenties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested on tumblr: could you do a bucky x reader period piece?? doesn't matter what decade
> 
> [bucky barnes x reader] [steve rogers x natasha romanoff]
> 
> 1254 words
> 
> warnings: set in 20s but def not accurate

Your fingers ghosted over the microphone stand, you head swaying back and forth slightly. Your eyes were closed softly, your curled hair swishing around your face.  
“I want a Sunday kind of love. A love to last past Saturday night. I'd like to know it's more than love at first sight. I want a Sunday kind of love.” Your hand wrapped around the back of the silver microphone, cupping it gently.  
Your eyes opened to scan the audience as you continued to sing, “I want a love that's on the square. Can't seem to find somebody. Someone to care. And I'm on a lonely road that leads to nowhere. I need a Sunday kind of love.”  
Your voice was truly beautiful as it echoed flawlessly through the small jazz lounge. Everyone looked on as you poured your soul into the song. Men in suits drank scotch out of crystal glasses while women in red lips sipped out of champagne flutes.   
Pearls were wrapped about necks, fluffy shawls thrown over shoulders, sparkling diamonds glimmered no matter where you turned.  
You noticed two men in the back in pinstriped suits, sitting at the bar watching you with careful and calculated looks. Cigars hung from their lips and you had to keep yourself from cringing as you continued to sing. They spoke in hushed tones and shared cautious glances more than a few times.  
You smiled, “Oh I'm hoping to discover a certain kind of lover who will show me the way” You looked to the corner of the lounge where you met eyes with a handsome man, broad shoulders and a sharp jawline. A redhead was draped over his lap, her long nails toying with his tie as he sipped carefully out of his glass. He winked at you and you slowly averted your gaze, moving back over to the two shady men sitting at the bar.   
You finished the song fluidly, smiling at your pianist for the night. Applause filled the air as you nodded to all of the patrons. You made eye contact once more with one of the men in the back before smirking slightly, and sensually turning and waltzing off the stage. You overexaggerated the sway in your hips, making sure your point got across.   
You quickly opened the door to your dressing room and closed it behind you, leaving it slightly cracked open. You sat in a plush chair, the same deadly smirk still present on your face as you looked into the mirror, re-applying your lipstick.  
The men walked in a moment later, your smile widening as you twisted the chair to face them completely. One long smooth leg crossed over the other, you almost laughed as their eyes followed the bare skin of your leg. Men, so predictable.  
“Hello boys.” The door shut roughly behind them causing them to jump slightly, whipping around to come face to face with the handsome man from before and the redhead, both holding guns to their face.  
They turned back around to see you know in a standing position, a gun cocked and poised. You gestured with the gun, somewhat comforted with the familiar weight of the weapon in your hand.  
“On your knees, hands behind your head.”  
The men complied but not happily, both with deep scowls on your face. The handsome man, Steve Rogers, quickly holstered his gun and moved to cuff the men that were currently on their knees. Once they were secure, you crouched down your gun hanging carelessly.  
“now you’re gonna tell me who your supplier is or…” You cocked your head to the side with a small pout, “or you’re a dead man.”  
“Bitch.” They spat in your face. You just wiped away the spittle with a manicured nail and nodded with a smile.  
“You’re right… I am a bitch.” You slapped the man hard, very happy that you wore your big rings today. You gripped his hair and forced him to look at you, “but now you’re my bitch.”  
~.  
You wiped your hands with a rag you had found in the dressing room, your gun placed back in the thigh holster that was currently hidden by your dress, despite the tall slit. You leaned over a desk slightly, fixing your lipstick and tousling your hair. Your two companions had left a moment ago, taking the bloodied and battered men with them. You smiled at yourself as a knock came at the door.  
You opened it with a coy smile, leaning against the door. “Can I help you?”  
The man gave your body a long once over before settling on your face, his blue eyes gleamed mischievously. “no but I think I can help you.”  
Your smirk quirked slightly. You reached forward and gently traced a pointed nail over his chest, fiddling with his tie slightly. “Can you now? Well why don’t we step into my office and get down to business.” You wrapped your slender fingers around his tie and pulled him forward into your dressing room.  
He smiled, “with pleasure.” He stumbled after you, his hands sloppily landing on your hips as his heel kicked the door closed behind him.  
~.~  
Natasha leaned against her hand which was propped against the car door. She groaned slightly, “what’s taking them so long?”  
Steve shrugged as he drummed his fingers against the steering wheel slightly, “you know how those two get after a mission.”  
Natasha nodded with a laugh, “I bet Barnes was ready to bust when he saw y/n come out in that dress.” Steve laughed along with her and agreed.  
He glanced at her, “they aren’t composed like us.”  
Nat shook her head fondly, “right…” As if they hadn’t just been fooling around five minutes ago when the car was parked in a more secluded area. Natasha looked out the window, “oh speak of the devil.”  
You rolled your eyes as you opened the door, “yeah yeah… and he shall appear I get it. Sorry about that, the manager of the place was giving me a hard time.”  
“bet he wasn’t the only one.” Steve mumbled under his breath causing Natasha to laugh, you to frown, and make Bucky hit him on the back of his head as they got settled into the car.   
“Did you get the package?” You asked Steve as he slowly peeled the car into the road. You sat up slightly, reaching up your dress to pull the gun out of the holster. While you enjoyed firing them, guns weren’t too comfortable to sit on. You fought your smirk as you saw Bucky’s eyes follow your hands. You couldn’t believe how eager this boy was all the time.  
Steve nodded casually, removing one hand from the steering wheel and placing it on the windowsill. “yeah it’s in the trunk.”  
Bucky furrowed his brows, “in the trunk? Should a package like that really be in the trunk?”  
Natasha pulled her hair out of her face with a clip, the wind causing it to fly around. “do you want a bomb to be sitting at your feet? It’s fine.”  
“Shut up Nat.” Bucky whispered harshly, whipping around as the car came to a stop. He leaned forward in his seat to talk to her, “you can’t be saying stuff like that. Someone could hear you.”  
You and Nat both scoffed. She gave you a look through the rear view mirror, “Rookies.”  
You looked over at Bucky and gave him a quick wink before you looked back to Natasha, “tell me about it.”


	20. We Won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ENDGAME SPOILERS
> 
> Endgame fix-it. Her hair was still in a braid, but this one much looser and messier. She shuddered slightly in his arms. "it's okay Nat. I've got you."
> 
> [bucky barnes x natasha romanoff]
> 
> 932 words
> 
> warnings: i repeat ENDGAME SPOILERS, angst

Bucky had a tight lipped smile on his lips as he watched his best friend put his helmet on. Sam stood next to him, just as fidgety as he was.   
Steve looked to his best friend, holding a promise in his eyes. “I’m going to bring her back.”  
Bucky gave a stiff nod before a small shake of her head, “she made her choice. Don’t lose yourself along the way.”  
Steve eyes flitted away from the two guys and it made Bucky’s heart drop. He knew what that meant, but the look was too quick to be able to read into it.  
Steve nodded and closed the face mask, “I won’t.” He gave a thumbs up to Bruce who hovered his large finger over the button.  
“In 3… 2… 1…” he pushed the button causing a whirl of noise and light, and Steve was gone. Bruce looked at the screen again before speaking, “and coming back in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…”  
Another whirl and suddenly a redhead was falling to her knees, crumbling in on herself slightly. The machine slowed down and eventually shut off, leaving everyone in shock.  
Bucky was the first to snap out of it, bounding up the steps quickly, engulfing Natasha in his arms. Her hair was still in a braid, but this one was much looser and messy. She shuddered slightly in his arms. “shhhh, it’s okay Nat. I’ve got you.”  
“where’s Steve?”  
Bruce was typing something quickly into the computer, “I don’t know he went right past the jump sight.”  
Natasha was shaking her head, tears falling from her eyes. Bucky carefully cupped her face and lifted it, so he could meet her eyes. “hey it’s okay. I’ve got you now, everything’s okay.”  
She kept shaking her head, before lifting a shaky hand and pointing to a bench in the distance. Bucky knew who it was immediately, he had always known this is how it would’ve ended. It still took Sam by surprise.  
Bucky stayed on the ground, holding Natasha close as Sam went to talk to Steve. Natasha wound her hand into Bucky’s shirt, pulling him impossibly closer. He soothed down her hair and gripped her a little tighter.   
“I thought of you.” Her voice was rough and hoarse. “As I was falling, I thought of you.”  
Tears formed in the corners of Bucky’s eyes, he really didn’t want to hear this. “Nat…”  
She nuzzled her head further into his chest. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you. About everyone, mostly you though.” He wanted her to stop. “You, Clint, Steve, tony, pepper  
Bucky was shaking his head, tears falling down his cheeks. He didn’t want to have to tell her what had happened.  
She sniffled slightly and wiped at her eyes, “I guess we won? Right? I mean you’re here, you’re holding me. I’m back right? This is real?”  
Bucky nodded slightly and stood up, pulling her up with him. “I’m real. This is real. We won.”  
She took a half a step back and looked around the property, seeing everyone conversing. She watched Wanda and Clint play with his kids while Peter bounced Morgan in his lap. She let herself smile. “we won.”  
Sam cleared his throat slightly, grabbing the attention of Bucky and Natasha. Bucky kept a protective hand on her waist as she turned to face Sam who was now holding the shield. It looked good on him, fit him well.  
Sam nervously scratched the back of his neck, “Steve wants to talk to you.”  
Nat nodded with a thick swallow and took cautious steps away from Bucky and towards Steve. She sat down next to him gently. He smiled a wrinkly smile and interlaced their fingers.   
She whispered, “thank you.”  
Steve snorted slightly, “you’ve done more for me then I could’ve ever asked. You don’t need to thank me at all.”  
Natasha looked him in the eye and spoke with more conviction, “thank you. For bringing me back, for bringing him back. For everything. For New York, DC, Germany, Wakanda, everything. Every fight we fought side by side and every mission we completed. Thank you.”  
A small tear formed in Steve’s eye causing both of them to chuckle. “You’ve gone mushy on me Romanoff.”  
She shrugged slightly, “tends to happen when you die.”  
“I’m happy that he’s got you, and that you’ve got him. I worry sometimes.”  
Natasha squeezed his hand before standing up, “We know.”  
Steve joined her, forcing his older joints to push him to a standing position. “come on, we’ve got some rounds to make.”  
Natasha looked out fondly to her oblivious family, “we’ve lived two completely lives then we were destined for and they have no idea.”  
Steve watched as Pepper plucked Morgan from Peter’s lap and giggled at the young girl. “I’m gonna miss him.”  
Natasha raised an eyebrow in confusion, “miss him? Miss who?”  
Steve furrowed his brows and gave a hard look to Natasha, “Tony.” There was a moment of confusion before Natasha sucked in a sharp breath and Steve’s eyes widened. Shit.  
“Steve?” The voice came from the lake edge. It was Clint. He had finally noticed the older man. The pair turned towards where everyone was staring, stealing their breaths instantly. Clint wobbled on his feet slightly as he let out a whimpered breath, “Nat?”  
It wasn’t until a few days later that people really begun to digest what had happened. Natasha visited Morgan a few times since then, always taking her for cheeseburgers and ice cream. It was the least she could do, Tony did save her life after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave any criticism (pls be nice) or requests! I love hearing from you all.
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook  
> fanfic: parkersharthook  
> wattpad: parkersharthook


End file.
